


When we're young...

by ArtBySarah



Category: VAV (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fanfiction, Fantasy, Fiction, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Hybrids, Original Character(s), Romance, Romantic Fluff, Smut, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 75,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24771601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtBySarah/pseuds/ArtBySarah
Summary: "When we're young we're taught the distinction between a hero and a villain, good and evil, wrong and right, a savior and a lost cause. The only thing that we have to figure out on our own is how to make the judgment between all those topics in a person." Ella said looking at all the men around her, "Have you all made the judgment when it comes to me? Not that it will matter."The men looked confusingly amongst each other and at her. Ella sighed and showed her true face to them for the second time since they found out. "You will forget everything about me, every conversation, every time you looked at me and even every time you that thought of me. Everything since the first time we met. You will only remember when I tell you so."She vamped away to a higher building to watch them come out of the hazy state of mind. The 14 men looked very confused around them wondering how they got to the café they are at and why there was a 15th empty cup on the table. As the men conversed amongst them Ella thought "This is for their own good. They don't know how dangerous the world is that I live in. Now you know to never judge a book by its cover."(BTS and VAV x OC)
Relationships: Bangtan Boys Ensemble/Original Character(s), Bangtan Boys Ensemble/Original Female Character(s), Kim Taehyung | V/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. An unexpected turn

**Author's Note:**

> Facts about the story: The story starts in July 2019. Ella was born on July 10, 1998, and is 21 years old when starting the story. She is 16 when the incident, that she talks about in the first chapter, takes place.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is my first ever story. Like ever. My first language isn't English so if there are any major mistakes please let me know. Any similarities with character names, people, places and other topics are by coincidence or chosen with a reason (f.e. names from K-Pop bandmembers). Don't post this story anywhere else and copying or plagiarism will not be tolerated.

** Ella **

It was late in the afternoon on a hot Wednesday in July. A young woman reached the front gate that closed off the mansion's, or actually, the school's grounds from the surrounding forest. In the distance, she could see cars passing by. Daily life continued on for people outside of her world. Going to and coming home from work or school. The woman signed as she wished that she could go outside as well, but she hasn't been allowed so in 5 years now. That young woman is Ella, Ella Young, daughter of the former headmasters of the school she attends.

Ella turned around and slid down to the ground looking at the building, remembers why she was not allowed off the ground. The school behind these gates protects people like her, especially after what happened 5 years before this day. If humanity ever found out about them, they would probably say beings like us. You see, the school Ella attends is not usual. Not everybody can get in, and there is no application from either. The board of directors invites you to the school. Or is notified by a person of high status within the community about a problem worth their attention. The choice, however, always remains with the future student.

This school is not just any school you pass by when traveling through a city like Zwolle, the Netherlands. The school is a home for vampires, werewolves, witches, and everything else in between. This is the Young Boarding School founded by Ella Young's parents. The school for supernaturals by supernaturals.

Usually, the Young Boarding School welcomes new students that they have invited or persuaded to attend. These students seek a place to learn, need a place to stay, or want to make new friends. However, today one of their students decided to leave. That student was none other than the young woman who sat at the front gate with a grim look on her face. She only left behind a single letter to announce her dropping out after she packed up her belongings later in the evening.

The Young Boarding School was founded a little over 10 years ago when Ella Young reached the age of 11. Ella was a real handful when she was little. Her parents knew that she would become harder to handle in the future, especially because she had to hide who or better said what she was after activating them. Ella's parents had a hard time keeping her in check because of this. There was no way for Ella to let out her energy outside of the comfort of her home.

The problem that occurred was that there weren't any schools for kids like Ella. Not in the area or anywhere else in the world. Before Ella's birth, there wasn't even thought of a school like that before. For generations, the kids of supernaturals followed in the footsteps of the generations before them. They always blended in with the other students attending the same school. Although there were incidents throughout history that made them more cautious. Somehow they, 9 out of 10 times, ended up being bullied for being different.

So her parents came up with an idea. This resulted in the Young Boarding School being made. A safe place for their daughter and other supernatural kids who are a handful to their parents or became a danger to their neighborhood. This made history in their community, and in the 10 years to come, the Boarding School grew in name and capacity, becoming the most renowned school by supernaturals for supernaturals.

Ella looked up at the building to take it in. The Boarding School was a neo-renaissance building located far into the forest so that humans don't accidentally end up on the campus ground. There had been incidents in the past that cost some humans their life. The building is four stories high and can shelter up to 300 students and staff. The first 6 years that Ella attended her parents Boarding School she had the time of her life. She made many friends and was one of the popular kids because she was the daughter of the Young family. Not that she minded, Ella was glad that she finally had a place to learn to control her powers and be herself.

However, 5 years ago, everything in her life changed. The death of her parents hit everybody in the face like a bomb and especially Ella and her family. Her life collapsed, and she lost everything she had. Her friends. Her family. Her dignity. Everything. Since that day, Ella has had the feeling that she didn't belong anywhere in the world, especially not the Boarding School made by her parents to protect her and fellow supernaturals from the world and the world from them. Staying at the Boarding School was a constant reminder of her parents' death and how she was the cause of it.

Ella was fed up with the whispers, stares, and the avoiding from the other students. Ella was the one and only daughter of her parents, and every supernatural you would ask, knew that Ella was the reason her parents died. Then again, her parents weren't just any members of the community they stood, or more like used to stand, at the top, even after their death.

'This is certainly a crappy way of celebrating your birthday,' thought Ella trying very hard not to let the tears flow after she made a promise to be brave, 'Why did that man have to attack during my birthday? Why am I the one being blamed for everything?' She saw some students walking by enjoying an evening around the grounds. When they locked eyes, she could see them whispering. Probably about her or the incident from 5 years ago. Afraid that she could hear them, which she did, the group hurried on out of earshot.

'There they go again. Even now, I'm still the talk of the school on their deathday,' thought Ella as she stood up and dusted the sand off her school uniform. She slowly walked back to her room, undergoing all the looks and whispers she heard along the way. Ella slammed her door shut after reaching her dorm. Throwing herself on the bed, she grabbed her old mouse plushie and hugged it close to her chest. Her eyes were becoming glassy from the tears that were welling up. 'No, I can't cry. I'll not cry,' thought Ella as she frustratingly rubbed her tears away as she sat up. She looked over to her desk on the right side of the bed and saw her laptop lying, 'I'm sorry, mom, dad, but I can't do this any longer.'

She walked over to her desk and took place on the black wooden chair. Ella opened up her laptop and started it up. She looked up to her pinboard. It had some photos of her with her so-called friends, they left her alone when she lost her parents. Some of her with her family members. The oldest one was one of her parents holding her as a baby. They looked so happy, and that was all stripped away in a few minutes.

She looked at her mom in the photo. Ella's mother, Rose Waters, barely 23 in the photograph, was the only daughter of the alpha's of the Cresent Moon werewolf pack, therefor also the next alpha in line to take over when deemed ready. However, when her mom was very young, she became an orphan during an attack on the pack by local vampires from Zwolle. This attack massacred the entire Cresent Moon pack, or at least they thought. Roses' grandmother took her away during the attack and brought her to an orphanage. Rose never was adopted and ended up in the foster system, causing her to move from foster home to foster home until she finally passed the legal adulthood age, which was 18. She left her adoptive family behind to never look back. At the age of 22, Rose met Ella's dad. They met in Rotterdam, where she ended up after leaving everything behind.

The dangerous, yet caring vibe he emitted attracted her when she entered the bar he was hanging out in. He made the first conversation as he offered her a drink. Reluctantly, Rose accepted and gradually let him into her life. His facial features were very handsome, dark blue-green eyes that held so much pain and sadness and dirty blond short hair. Rose had already noticed that something was different about him, but she couldn't quite place what it was. When she learned that he was Nik Young, the Original hybrid, she was in shock. What did he saw in her? What made him chose her when he could get any woman he wanted? This was something she could never understand, but she was glad that she, eventually, managed to conquer his heart. Rose was pushed away by him when she told him that she was pregnant with his child, Ella, but deep in her heart, she knew that he had his reasons to do so. Over time, she noticed that Nik accepted the idea of becoming a father, and they grew closer than ever. For the founding of their Boarding School, they moved back to Zwolle as the city was quieter than Rotterdam.

Ella's gaze shifted from her mom to her dad in the photo. Ella's father, Nik Young, had his arms lovingly around his wife's shoulders, looking at Ella. Although he was over 1000 years old, he looked no older than 29. That was the age he was when he became a vampire. The only difference was the stubble on his chin and cheeks. It made him look more mature. At least her mother and Ella thought so.

Nik came from a somewhat similar background only 1000 years earlier. His mother was a witch while his father was a human. Together they had him and six other children, or at least that is what they thought. One day during the full moon, Nik went with his youngest sister to see the men who could turn into wolves. These days they are called werewolves.

This event took a grim turn, his youngest sister lost her life that day. This made his mother take some very drastic measures under the demand of his father. The next night his mother was forced to turn him and his siblings into the first vampires ever through an ancient magic spell. The spell had never been performed before, so nobody knew if it was going to work, but his father still wanted to let his children become vampires. His father had become afraid that he would lose all of his children in this way. Nik knew that his mother was also scared of this, but never voiced her opinion about it.

The spell required an endless source of power, an ancient source of life, and magically spelled blood to be reborn. His mother used the power of the sun for life, an old birch tree for immortality and strength, and her own magically infused blood to allow them to be reborn.

Today they are known as the Originals, the vampires, who made the vampire community that currently exits. The difference between the Originals and normal vampires are as followed. The Originals are faster, almost immune to werewolf venom, and can only be killed by a birch stake directly in the heart. They can compel humans and other vampires to let them do whatever they want, know as mind compulsion, while nobody can control them. The downside to their turning is everything that made them vampires became their weakness. They burned in the sun, a birch wood hurt them, and above all, they craved blood, human blood.

The first murder Nik committed made his father realize what he truly is and that Nik wasn't his son. Nik was a man who could turn into a wolf during a full moon. An abomination in his fathers' eyes. This made Ella's dad the first-ever hybrid, the Original hybrid. Born a werewolf and made a vampire by magic. Nik becoming the first-ever cross-breed had consequences for the mythical community. The fact that the Originals were created already was already a taboo. Nik being both a vampire and a werewolf was in the eyes of everybody else a thing to be feared. This caused Nik to be targeted by werewolves and witches alike afraid that he would be their undoing. The Originals decided that the attacks on Nik were becoming too much. Together they decided that they would run and hide in the shadows to minimalize the attacks on Nik. This continued for 1000 years, and in those years, the Originals made many enemies, especially Nik.

A little over 1000 years later, Nik met Rose in a local bar in Rotterdam. The moment Nik saw her, he was captivated by her beauty, big light grey eyes, dark brown wavy hair that fell over her shoulders, and a lively but sad vibe that pulled him in like a magnet. He needed to know her. He sensed that she was a werewolf, and even though werewolves and vampires are natural enemies, through the long history that his siblings and he had created between the species, they were attracted to each other. The attraction between them became so strong that they had a one-night stand. This resulted in Rose getting pregnant.

In the beginning, Nik believed that Rose had slept with someone else and that it wasn't his child. Over the years, Nik had become very cautious in trusting people after being hunted for so long. The fact that Nik also had no shortage of enemies made accepting that the child growing in Rose's womb was his even harder. In the end, the other members of the Young family asked a witch to confirm whether or not the child was Nik's. After confirmation that the child in Rose's womb was his. Nik started opening up to becoming a father and the consequences of their baby being born into his family. Vampires lost their fertility once they had turned, but his werewolf side made Nik fertile. They maybe didn't love each other in the beginning, but the pregnancy brought them closer than ever. Nine months later, Ella was born into the world. A beautiful combination of them, bright blue-greyish eyes, and wavy blond hair. However, in Nik's eyes, her smile was the most beautiful as it was Rose's.

Ella's birth was deemed a miracle because nature created a loophole with her father being a hybrid. She did not inherit their werewolf genes, but also her father's vampire genes. Making her the first-ever natural-born hybrid. Being born into the Young family also got her an entire long list of enemies that her father made over the years. One of these enemies finally found out their whereabouts and wanted revenge on Nik for killing his entire family but turning him into a vampire. So he set out a revenge plan. He had two of the only birch stakes left in the world, this being the only thing that can kill an Original. Which was thought to be destroyed by the Originals to ensure they wouldn't be killed. He nearly killed everybody in the school that day, including her, were it not for her parents. They sacrificed themselves that day by shielding her from the birch stakes that were flying in her direction, either dying or turning into dust. In return, Nik had also killed the enemy by throwing a wooden stake straight in his heart. That made them heroes of the school while Ella became the lost cause of the school because she lost one of the things that made her unique as she was the reason the Boarding School's headmasters died on her birthday, making it never the same again. On top of that, she also ended up losing the rest of her family, who couldn't cope with losing their brother.

Ella tore her gaze away from that picture, not wanting to get any sadder for missing her parents. She opened her browser and saw a news page that mentioned something called 'BTS' but was too distracted to pay attention to it.

'Today is the day,' she thought, going directly to the KLM website, 'I'm finally going to leave this place.' Today marked the day of her parents' death 5 years ago and also her the day of her birthday, July 10th.

Ella thought as she clicked on the page for last-minute flights, 'This year I'm going to choose for myself. I don't see my family anymore since the events that happened 5 years ago and leaving me to rot in this place. There is nobody that will miss me. I finally saved enough money to buy a plane ticket to a place far away from here. Let's see what last-minute flights there are left to wherever in the world. As long as I don't have to see this place ever again.'

Ella searched on KLM, the Dutch Royal Airlines, for any last-minute flights available. Preferably leaving tomorrow, so that the school would have more difficulty locating her. She soon found a few trips that she found interesting. One to New York, USA. The other to Seoul, South-Korea. Both flights were around 500 euros for a one-way ticket. Ella didn't plan on returning any time soon. A little less then she had saved up for her already planned leave, so she still would have some saving money left for the first weeks at her new destination.

'Not that I will go back any time soon,' she thought. She had contemplated compelling her way on a plane before but decided against it at the risk of exposure to the entire world in case anything would go wrong.

She grabbed a euro that was lying nearby, ready to decide her fate.

'Heads New York, tails South-Korea.'

Ella threw up the coin and watched it fall landing on....tails.

'South-Korea, it is then.'

She secured her flight and paid for the ticket. The plane would depart at 10 a.m., so Ella decided that she would sleep at a place near the airport. Sneaking out at night had a smaller risk of getting caught. Ella grabbed her prepacked suitcase and left her letter on the desk. She called a cab requested to be picked up at the Young Boarding School and taking her to Schiphol Airport, Amsterdam so that she could catch her flight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - Welcome to my first ever story. I hope you liked this part. I know there isn't any K-Pop yet, but don't worry, it will come. Comments and likes are appreciated but not necessary. Only do it if you liked the first part and would like to see more.


	2. What the f*ck is going on?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "When we're young we're taught the distinction between a hero and a villain, good and evil, wrong and right, a savior and a lost cause. The only thing that we have to figure out on our own is how to make the judgment between all those topics in a person." Ella said looking at all the men around her, "Have you all made the judgment when it comes to me? Not that it will matter."
> 
> The men looked confusingly amongst each other and at her. Ella sighed and showed her true face to them for the second time since they found out. "You will forget everything about me, every conversation, every time you looked at me and even every time you that thought of me. Everything since the first time we met. You will only remember when I tell you so."
> 
> She vamped away to a higher building to watch them come out of the hazy state of mind. The 14 men looked very confused around them wondering how they got to the café they are at and why there was a 15th empty cup on the table. As the men conversed amongst them Ella thought "This is for their own good. They don't know how dangerous the world is that I live in. Now you know to never judge a book by its cover."
> 
> (BTS and VAV x OC)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Any similarities with character names, people, places and other topics are by coincidence or chosen with a reason (f.e. names from K-Pop bandmembers). Don't post this story anywhere else and copying or plagiarism will not be tolerated.
> 
> A/N - I've never been on an airplane before and also have no idea how a flying works or an airport. So not everything may be accurate.

** Ella **

_"Dear passengers, this is your captain speaking. We're a half-hour away from our destination Seoul, Korea. We are starting our descend to Incheon International Airport soon. So we would like you to fasten your seatbelts, please. We hope you enjoyed your flight with Korean Air, and we wish you a pleasant stay. Upon exiting the aircraft, please take all your belongings with you,"_ announced the pilot over the intercom first in Korean. He repeated himself in English for international passengers like Ella. This alerted Ella to sit up straight in her seat and fasten her seatbelt.

She looked around her. As far as she could see, the other passengers were of Korean nationality or at least an Asian one. A few other people stood out because they looked closer to her citizenship. She felt a little bit out of place, being one of the only passengers with a different nationality. The man on her left was one of these passengers. A middle-aged baldheaded man, around 45 years old, yet a prominent black mustache. On top of his head were a pair of glasses.

'Those must be for reading. He hasn't worn them at all during the flight. I would have put them in my carry-on baggage to not lose them, but then again, I lose almost everything with how clumsy I am,' she thought while her eyes glided down to his expensive-looking suit, 'He looks like a businessman on his way to make a new deal. I wonder where he's going.'

The man looked very tired as if he hadn't slept in days. He looked like he could fall asleep any second. He nodded his head as he started to doze off. However, a sudden gust of air caused some turbulence shaking the plane. This caused the man to straighten up, looking around for what was happening. Ella saw his eyes also falling on her. They held each other's gaze for a few seconds before she decided that this interaction became too awkward.

Ella looked over to her right shoulder. On a row behind her sat a young girl with long blond hair braided into one thick braid. The end of this braid rested on her left shoulder. Ella's eyes fell on the hair tie that held it in place. The color of it was red and had a red heart charm with a silly face on it. A smile crept on Ella's face, 'That looks cute. I wonder where she got it. Maybe I should ask her? No, that would be awkward.'

The girl looked around her age, maybe a little longer 16 or 17 perhaps. Ella saw the girl happily swaying her head along to the music she was listening to on her earbuds. She was also singing along to the music, but Ella couldn't understand what the lyrics were aside from some English words that clearly had something to do with the main title. Ella had a feeling that the chorus was playing again as the words 'Fake Love' started falling from the girl's lips once more.

The girl was wearing a shirt of some group Asain looking men called BTS, as that was the name plastered onto it in huge letters together with a logo that looked like doors being pushed open, and a pair of bleached shorts. Ella had no idea who or what BTS was, but she wanted to find out. Maybe that had to do with the strict rules the Young Boarding School had on the use of mobiles and the internet. Those rules always caused her to missed new things becoming popular. That included celebrities like this BTS probably was, or else, their faces wouldn't be on a shirt. Her curiosity being ignited caused her to grab her phone, a Samsung Galaxy S7, maybe not the latest edition, but sufficed its primary job.

'I lived under a rock,' thought Ella as the hits with articles related to this BTS group started showing up, 'These guys have millions of fans, apparently called ARMY, won multiple awards. They performed during the AMAs in 2017, making history for other K-Pop idols and K-pop music industry and yet I still managed to miss all of this somehow. Mom, Dad, why are your rules so strict?'

Now updated on who they are in general after reading some articles, she still didn't who was which member. Although she managed to learn the names, Ella still had to combine them with the right face. On top of that, she still had to discover what they sound like. Ella decided to look up their performance from the AMAs. The song was titled DNA. She plugged in her headphones and pressed play what she heard in the next 4 and a half minutes blew her away.

Their introduction was done by the Chainsmokers, and even they acknowledged the fact that called them international superstars was an understatement. The fans were chanting the name and screaming during the entire song. From the first note, until the very last, the boys did not lose her attention once. That meant a lot as Ella did not get into a different music taste smoothly, especially one she couldn't understand the language off. There was just something magical about the performance. The one with the silver-brownish hair gained her attention the most. Something kept telling her to keep looking at him.

'How have I never seen or heard anything about BTS before?' Ella thought in amazement, 'Let's save it in my favorite songs for now, and then I can look up more songs later.'

Ella put her earbuds away as she decided to look up some more about BTS. She ended up on the website from BigHit Entertainment, the agency BTS was signed under and clicked on the menu. This showed not only BTS but two other acts licensed under BigHit, TOMORROW X TOGETHER, and LEE HYUN. She was tempted to click on TOMORROW X TOGETHER, but clicked on BTS and then profile since that is what she originally came for. Ella quickly learned that BTS consists out of 7 men; Jin, Jimin, Suga, j-hope, Jung Kook, V, and RM, RM being the leader of the band. She managed to combine V to the man with the silver-brownish hair from the performance video that attracted her to him but wasn't any closer to learning which faces belonged to which of the remaining members. Despite that, she learned more about BTS. Ella noticed that she was being drawn in by the beauty of all the members and shook her head.

'Okay, this is enough BTS for now, and this is not beneficial for my phone's percentage,' thought Ella, 'I guess this is how it starts. You look up one thing about them and want to know more and more as if you're pulled in by a magnet.' She put her phone back in her pocket.

For the remaining time of the landing, Ella decided to take in some more of the passengers. Her awareness settled quickly on a Korean looking man to her right on the other side of the aisle. The man was wearing a black hoodie, dressed warmly for the time of year as Ella looked down at the green spaghetti top before looking back, and a black mouth mask covering almost his entire face except for his eyes and a few blonde locks peeking out underneath his hoodie. Ella couldn't quite see what his eye color was, but something about him attracted her to keep looking. The man looked a little older than her, maybe 25 or 26 years old. He was in a lively conversation with a man just a captivating a he was. His talking partner wore a plain black shirt, a white Nike cap, and a red mouth mask covering his entire face, just like the man with the black hoodie. A little of his blonde-brownish hair could be seen from underneath his cap.

Suddenly the man with the black hoodie turned his head looking around for a bit before he looked straight at her. Their eyes locked for a few seconds. Ella's face flushed crimson and quickly turned her head away.

'Om my god, this is so embarrassing. He caught me observing him,' Ella thought, 'At least I finally know what his eye color is.'

Those eyes are probably one of the darkest she has ever seen. They are such dark shade of grey that they almost look black. Ella looked outside of the airplane window or at least tried to and noticed that they started their descend.

** Baron **

Baron and his bandmates from VAV are on their way back to Korea. They had just wrapped up a music video in the Phillippines. Their new music video 'Give Me More' is going to be released on July 23. This is the first time they made a music video featuring a different artist since their debut.

For this collaboration, they attracted the attention of a Latin American artist. For 'Give Me More' the band worked together with De La Ghetto and Play-N-Skillz. He hopes that their fanbase VAMPZ is going to be as enthusiastic as he is about their new song. He loved the more exotic vibe that was going on in the music video. Baron and his bandmate ACE are in an animated conversation talking about their new mv and what the reactions of the VAMPZ are going to be.

ACE said with a twinkle in his eyes, "I can't wait until we can tell the VAMPZ about our new mv. I'm so excited that I want the release date to be sooner."

"Me too," Baron responded with a smile gracing his hidden lips, "I think this mv will be received very well by VAMPZ, but we can't say anything about the mv yet. A Team will not be happy if you spill something, ACE."

"I know, Baron, but I still can't wait," ACE said, suddenly he noticed the girl on the other side of the aisle looking at them or specifically at Baron, "Uhh, Baron, I think someone is staring at you," nudging his head to someone on Baron's left side.

Baron turned his head in the direction that ACE pointed out. He searched for the person ACE was talking about. His eyes landed on a girl directly on the other side of the aisle. He looked straight in her eyes. The eyes he met were big bright blue-greyish, and for about 15 seconds, they looked at each other. The girl then turned crimson and quickly turned her head away. Now Baron couldn't look away from her. Her beauty, drawing him in, wavy shoulder-length brown hair with blonde outgrowth, a little bit of lipgloss on her lips, her different nationality, and of course, the bright blue-greyish eyes that he couldn't get off his mind. The way that they held a sadness despite looking very lively intrigued him. He was glad he was wearing a mouth mask, or else the girl and ACE probably would have seen him turn crimson too. ACE tapped on his shoulder made Baron cut off his stare.

"You're doing the same thing as that she did. I can see she is beautiful too, but you probably won't see her again after the flight, and on top of that, you haven't even spoken one word to her yet. Not during the entire flight or just now when you crossed eyes. I would relax now if I were you. We're going to reach the terminal soon," said ACE. Baron looked one more time at the girl and did just that knowing what ACE was probably correct.

** Ella **

Ella nervously peeked to her right and left out a relieved sigh, 'He isn't looking at me anymore.'

She decided to put her thoughts somewhere else when she felt a strong urge pull on her. It was her bloodthirst, one of the downsides to being a vampire, or partly vampire, in the way she saw it. No matter how much she drank, she was never truly satiated. Ella let out a frustrated grunt placing her hands on her stomach, 'I fed before the flight. This flight is taking too long. Why do I have to be on this plane for 10 entire hours?! Guess I have to find a new person to feed form when I have found a place to stay for the night.'

Bloodthirst feels the same way as hunger feels to a human. It's an urge to get something in there and gets more demanding the longer you wait. It slowly eats you up on the inside until you give in to it. Sometimes this can result in brutal massacres caused by one vampire. Ella tried to calm herself and ignore her hunger. The fact that she was on a plane with over 100 blood pumping hearts wasn't making that any less hard. She was glad that the aircraft was lining up at the terminal entrance and that the doors were going to open soon.

After what seemed like an eternity, Ella was finally of the plane. She was now on her way to the exit of the terminal. Her desire teased her the entire time that Ella stood in the row to exit the plane. Even now, the sound of thumping hearts that seemed to increase by thousandfold as she got closer to the terminal exit. Ella saw her blue suitcase labeled with her name in red letters passing by on the baggage claim and took it off.

Packed with all her belongings, she made her way to the terminal exit. The moment the doors of the terminal opened, Ella was met with a sea of people. Paparazzi with their camera's at the ready and very excited looking girls. Most of them were wearing mouth masks, and many girls were holding signs with Korean phrases, Ella couldn't understand, and weird names.

'This explains why the sound of heartbeats increased so much. It doesn't explain, however, what is going on here. What do those signs say?' thought Ella as she felt confused, but panicked at the same time. Her PTSD started kicking in by the screaming and amount of people. Ella tried to calm herself down as she looked at the signs, 'Those names are so weird. Are that Korean names or stages names like the members of BTS also have? Can you even call those words names? I don't know. Whatever the signs say to me, it looks like a children's drawing with all those strange symbols.'

Ella had never seen anything like this before. Experiencing this unknown feeling increased her bloodthirst and sped up her breathing. For a second, her eyes flashed golden as she felt trapped. She knew people often had family waiting for them at the terminal, but this was insane. Her hunger for blood almost took the better of her at that moment, but she managed to hold back. Seeing that the crowd wasn't going to part any time soon, she let out a sigh as she needed to get away from that place. So in complete conflict with what her therapists always told her, Ella ignored her PTSD. Otherwise, she would really attack somebody out of hunger combined with panic and a flinch of frustration. No other option left Ella started pushing her way through, but that wasn't easy seeing that they weren't, exactly, cooperative in letting her through. She took a moment to catch her breath, something she rarely needed to do as a hybrid and looked around, seeing that she was not the only one having trouble with this. Ella sighed and continued her way through the sea of people.

As Ella struggled to get through the sea of people, the crowd suddenly got even more lively. Cameras were flashing, and girls started screaming.

"Ayno."  
"Ziu."  
"Please marry me, ACE!"  
"Baron-Oppa, please notice me!"  
"VAV!"

Though looking men in black suits started separating the sea of people so that the group of men called VAV could pass. This resulted in her being pushed out of the way roughly by one of the men in black. Ella was getting kinda pissed. Her pupils dilated, and veins started to show underneath her eyes. Realizing that her face was showed its true colors, Ella tried calming herself down. Her expression morphed back to her normal one. She waited for the so-called VAV to pass. One by one, seven men with bodyguards passed by, but she recognized one of them. It was the man who sat on to her right on the other side of the aisle. By the shocking impression on his face, it looked like he recognized her too. He almost stopped in his tracks, but a bodyguard ushered him to keep walking. He passed her but looked back at her one more time before leaving her eyesight. The crowd of people started to drip away following VAV giving Ella a chance to breathe and calm down.

'What the f*ck just happened? Who is that man who sat on the other side of the aisle?' thought Ella, 'Well, it doesn't matter for now. I need to find a place to feed before I attack somebody at the airport.'


	3. An encounter that she didn't see coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "When we're young we're taught the distinction between a hero and a villain, good and evil, wrong and right, a savior and a lost cause. The only thing that we have to figure out on our own is how to make the judgment between all those topics in a person." Ella said looking at all the men around her, "Have you all made the judgment when it comes to me? Not that it will matter."
> 
> The men looked confusingly amongst each other and at her. Ella sighed and showed her true face to them for the second time since they found out. "You will forget everything about me, every conversation, every time you looked at me and even every time you that thought of me. Everything since the first time we met. You will only remember when I tell you so."
> 
> She vamped away to a higher building to watch them come out of the hazy state of mind. The 14 men looked very confused around them wondering how they got to the café they are at and why there was a 15th empty cup on the table. As the men conversed amongst them Ella thought "This is for their own good. They don't know how dangerous the world is that I live in. Now you know to never judge a book by its cover."
> 
> (BTS and VAV x OC)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Facts about the story: The story starts in July 2019. Ella was born on July 10, 1998, and is 21 years old when starting the story. She is 16 when the incident, that she talks about in the first chapter, takes place.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is my first ever story. Like ever. My first language isn't English so if there are any major mistakes please let me know. Any similarities with character names, people, places and other topics are by coincidence or chosen with a reason (f.e. names from K-Pop bandmembers). Don't post this story anywhere else and copying or plagiarism will not be tolerated.

** Ella **

Ella hurriedly made her way to the exit of Incheon International Airport, located near Seoul. Once outside, she took a deep breath and looked around. She was still trying to comprehend what just happened, 'The man that sat on my right side across the aisle is an idol. He is part of a band called VAV. Maybe I should look them up when I have time.'

A smile made it's way onto her lips as she remembered that he was about to stop walking when they looked at one another again. Now that was able to sink into her memory, Ella took another look around. She was beginning to panic as she saw all the people passing her, and her thirst tempted her into getting a victim here.

'No, too many witnesses. That will make the change of exposure higher. I need to wait a little longer.'

The abracadabra of the Korean language was not making things easier either. This was Ella's first time in a foreign country and had no idea where to go. Ella had maybe decided that she wanted to the Young Boarding School a long time ago, but she bought the ticket for her flight on quite a whim. On top of that, she spent her birthday on her a 10-hour air trip to Korea.

Ella saw a board pointing out directions to different methods to go to Seoul from the airport. That board had a little more English on it, and she could distinct all the public possibilities of traveling. Ella took in all the different options before deciding that taking a taxi was the best and safest option. For her, and other people around, since she could, her bloodthirst nagging for her to feed. It is starting to get unbearable. It was now 4 a.m. KST so the safest option for a lady traveling alone would be a taxi.

'Not that I won't be able to handle myself. The assaulter should be running for his or her life when they cross me, especially now.'

Ella shook her head at her vampire side and followed the directions to the taxi parking. There she saw that the taxies were sorted in different categories; standard, international, deluxe, and jumbo. Those cabs, apparently, are bigger taxies that could fit up to eight people. Ella decided that she would take an international one. The drivers from these taxies tend to be better at English than the drivers who drive the standard ones, which is what she needed right now.

She walked up to a cab, telling the driver that she needed to go to Seoul, preferably a hotel near the Han River. After an hour, the taxi pulled up at the hotel he had recommended to her the Tmark Grand Hotel Myeongdong, a 4-star hotel located on called Hoehyeon-dong. Ella didn't mind what the street was called or the hotel for that matter. All she wanted was to take a rest as the flight had exhausted her. After that, finally, satisfy her increasing hunger. She thanked for his recommendation and paid the taxi driver. Ella watched the cab drive off and looked at the hotel.

'That is a high building.' Ella thought as she looked up, taking in the giant skyscraper, 'We don't have buildings this high in the Netherlands. Hopefully, they still have a room available for the night.'

Ella walked into the hotel, impressed by how good it looked. The lobby looked modern. Every little detail of the reception area was taking into account. From the contrast of light and dark on the walls and in the floor pattern. To the dark furniture completing the walls and enough lighting to brighten the area when the sun had set outside. She walked up to the reception. The receptionist greeted her in Korean and asked, "Hello, how can I help you today?"

"I'm sorry, what did you say? I don't speak Korean," said Ella, confusion visible on her face. The receptionist laughed and repeated herself in English, "Hello, how can I help you today?"

Ella let out a relieved sigh and answered, "I just arrived in Seoul as you can see," pointing to her suitcase, "and need a place to sleep. Are there still any rooms left?"

"You're in luck today. We just had a few cancelations, so there are some rooms left. A Standard Double room got available on the 7th floor. Should I book this room for you?" said the receptionist. Ella replied, a smile gracing her features, "Yes, please. There is no need to include breakfast. I will leave as soon as I have rested up."

"Okay, then it will be €72.09, please. I hope you have a pleasant stay."

She saw the receptionist look a little taken aback by the fact that breakfast didn't have to be included. It might a rare request that people made when arriving this late in the evening, or early in the morning, looking for a room. Ella paid for her room, received her keycard, hotel room 7-14, and thank the receptionist. She pulled her suitcase to the elevator and pressed the call button. Once in the elevator, she pressed the button for floor 7. The soft music coming from the speaker made Ella doze off. The ding indicated that the elevator had arrived on her floor woke her up. As she entered the level, Ella started looking for her room.

After checking 7 other rooms, she finally found it. Ella swiped her keycard into the door and entered her hotel room. She was so tired that she didn't even bother changing her outfit. Despite her hunger begging her to feed, she fell asleep as soon as her face hit the pillow. A short four hours later, her eyes opened up to sunlight shining in through the windows. She placed a hand over her eyes, silently cursing herself that she didn't close them when she entered her room. If she did then, Ella could have slept at least a little longer.

'I'm so glad I am wearing a daylight ring. Otherwise, that would have hurt like hell,' thought Ella looking at the ring with a magically spelled amethyst on top of it. The ring on her left ring finger was specially spelled to stop vampires from burning in the sun, making them blend in with normal humans. She had gotten it from her parents over 10 years ago. As Ella started to wake up more, she could feel her thirst come back twice as hard as earlier that evening, 'I have to leave now I still need to feed.'

She washed up in the bathroom and took a comb through the birds' nest on her head. Trying to tame it somehow. Ella grabbed her suitcase and left her room. Back at the reception, she turned in her keycard and left the hotel. Once outside, Ella looked around and saw an already lively street in front of her.

'Perfect place to pick my next meal.'

She scanned the people passing her by and the options to retreat to an alleyway. Her eyes settled on a young man walking by and conveniently stopping near a calm sideway. Ella walked up to the man and compelled, "Don't panic, don't scream and don't run. Follow me."

The man followed her in his weary state of mind around the corner into the shades where nobody could see them. Ella's face changed, pupils dilatating, veins showing underneath her eyes and fangs growing in her mouth once this was complete, she plunged herself into the man's neck not caring whether it hurt or not. Yet he did not give a kick.

'I still got it in me, ' thought Ella feeling her thirst being satisfied with the fresh blood she gulped down. Knowing that killing the man would cause problems, she pulled back. Ella was not looking forward to a police investigation because of losing control. So she bit into her wrist, feeding him his blood to heal his wound.

Ella compelled the man again, "Forget this ever happened," and walked away, leaving behind a very confused Korean. She hailed a cab on the side of the street and heading for a new destination.

After a good 30 minutes, she ended up at the side of the Han River. Ella had passed it on her way to the hotel earlier but didn't get to take it in. She took every second as she drove over it. A disappointed frown crossed her face as Ella wanted to admire the river more. Maybe she could take some pictures when Ella had time to tour through Seoul and found a cheaper, more permanent place to stay. Perhaps a job would be good. But what kind? Ella didn't have a degree in anything.

'That is something to worry about later. For now, let's enjoy today. My first day of complete freedom in a while.'

Once the crossed the Hannam Bridge, she let the cab pull over on Apgujeong-ro being told by the driver that this street would lead to the famous K-Star Road and something she had to see during her stay in Korea. K-Star Road holds all the GangnamDol Art Statues from 17 K-Pop bands. These made in a collaboration between artist Dukobie and, through K-Pop's history, 17 groups representing their music in the culture of Korea. The name GangnamDol originated from Gangnam, a region in Seoul, and idol.

"You can recognize the GangnamDols by looking for huge bear-shaped statues in various colors." said the taxidriver. Ella thanked the driver and started heading in the direction the driver had pointed out. For once, she was glad to have a talkative driver, as hearing about the statues intrigued her. One of Ella's main goals was to learn more about Korea's culture and K-Pop. So, there is no better place to start then K-Star Road.

Ella was about to pass the 7th sideway on her right when she noticed a Starbucks. Her mouth started watering at the thought of a Mocca Frappuccino and headed over to the café. Before she reached the restaurant, Ella saw a hotel nearby.

'This is convenient.' thought Ella, already heading for the hotel, 'Now I can leave my stuff in a place closer to the K-Star Road and didn't have to drag her suitcase everywhere with me.'After walking up to the hotel and repeating the entire same process as earlier that day, she left her suitcase in her room and put her key in her backpack.

'Now I at least don't have to drag that suitcase with me the entire day, but it did cost me another 50 euros,' thought Ella while heading over to the Starbucks. She continued her way to the K-Star Road with a Mocca Frappuccino in her hand. A few minutes later, she finally saw one of the bear-shaped statues. This bear was wearing a blue tuxedo jacket and a pair of sunglasses with the words Gang and Nam in the glasses.

'Okay, this is 3 streets away from the hotel.' Ella thought, 'Let's make a note of this before I lose my way and don't remember where the hotel is.'

She noticed there were also some stores on this street like Louis Vuitton and other expensive looking stores as she continued her way down K-Star Road.

After passing 11 more bears, Ella came to a bear that intrigued her. This was a black and white bear with labeled on its face BTS. She huffed as she shook her head.

'Of course, they have a Gangnamdol,' thought Ella, 'This shouldn't surprise me. They are the biggest K-Pop band in the world, after all.'

She wanted to commemorate this moment by taking a picture of it and a selfie. Ella was just done taking a picture of it when a Korean man walked up to her, not that she noticed because she was busy looking if her photo turned out okay.

Ella was trying to take a selfie with the entire BTS bear on it but was struggling to get it entirely in the shot. By now, the man had reached her and said, "Excuse me, should I take the photo for you?"

Ella looked in the direction from the source of the Korean sentence she just heard and said, "Sorry, I don't speak Korean. What did you say?"

The man chuckled in himself, but Ella still heard it with her vampire hearing, "I take photo for you."

His English was not the best, but she understood it anyway. Ella looked skeptical at the man taking in his appearance. He wore a white blouse with a checkered tie under a black winter coat, a black pair of jeans, and a black pair of loafers if that is what you call them. He also wore a white mouth mask covering what little she could see of his handsome face, and on his head, a black barret with just a some of his black hair was peeking out underneath.

'That must be warm to wear in the middle of summer, especially since almost everything is black,' thought Ella. After consideration, Ella answered, "If you want to, then, please."

She gave the man her phone and showed him the place to take the photo. "Say BTS," said the man, a smile was hearable in his voice.

Ella laughed and said it, waiting for the photo to be done. The man handed Ella her phone back. She looked at his handsome, but hidden, face directly this time and had a feeling that she had seen his face somewhere before. But where? A lightbulb went on her mind as she recalled it. The shirt that the braided girl was wearing on the place. He is one of them. He is part of BTS.

Ella must have stared very intensely at his face because he asked, "Is the something on my face?"

"No, no, there's nothing on your face, but I have a feeling that I have seen your face somewhere before. Are you perhaps part of -."

Before Ella could finish her sentence, a man in a black tuxedo came up to them and said something in Korean to the man. After that, he looked in her direction, and his mouth fell open. He took off his sunglasses, and Ella was hit with an even bigger wave of realization. The man that just said something to probably a member of BTS was non-other than her uncle, Vince, who she hadn't seen for 5 years.

"Ella?" he said, "Ella, is that really you?"

"You two know each other?" said the Korean hottie.

** V / Taehyung **

Taehyung was walking down K-Star Road, being closely followed by a few of their bodyguards send out on a trip to buy snacks for after practice was done. This was something he hadn't done in quite some time because everywhere he or BTS, in general, went, they would be recognized by their fans. He didn't mind getting recognized by his fans and loved his fans dearly, but sometimes they could get a little too pushy for his taste. That would spoil his good mood and made him sour throughout the rest of the day. However, right now, that was not the case, and he was having the time of his life. He almost reached their own Gangnamdol on K-Star Road and contemplated whether or not he should pay a visit. It has been a long time since he had visited it and decided he should go. So Taehyung was determined to take a detour to their Gangnamdol.

He had almost reached it when he saw a young woman looking at their Gangnamdol. Something about her made him stop in his tracks and take her in. The only thing he saw was her wavy shoulder-length brown hair, a plain green spaghetti top, a light denim pair of knee-length shorts and plain black Nike sneakers. The thing that stood was the tattoo on her right underarm saying _Yesterday is History, Tomorrow is a Mystery, Today is a gift_ in curly black ink. The woman had taken out her phone to take a photo of their Gangnamdol and afterward checked if it turned out good. When she was satisfied with the result, she turned around and held her phone up to take a selfie. Taehyung laughed as he watched her struggle to get the bear entirely on the picture.

He decided to walk up to her and said, "Excuse me, should I take the photo for you?"

The moment the woman looked up, he was even more mesmerized then that he already was. He saw the most beautiful blue-greyish eyes looking at him. The something that made him stop earlier was now going into overdrive. It made his heart beat faster as he had trouble focusing on anything else but her face.

The woman answered him in English, "Sorry, I don't speak Korean. What did you say?"

He chuckled in himself and thought, 'Of course she is a foreigner just my luck.'

"I take photo for you," he said in the best English he could. He saw her taking in his appearance and patiently waited for an answer. After a short while, she answered, "If you want to, then, please."

She gave him her phone and showed him the place to take the photo. Taehyung decided to be himself and said with a smile on his hidden lips, "Say BTS," feeling refreshed that he wasn't instantly recognized by the woman who he thought was a fan. He heard her repeat him and took the photo. He looked at the photograph, satisfied with the result, and handed her phone back. In this exchange, they met eyes, and he saw her think very hard. When he saw her face change into something he couldn't determine, he decided to ask, "Is the something on my face?"

"No, no, there's nothing on your face, but I have a feeling that I have seen your face somewhere before. Are you perhaps part of -," the foreigner started saying, causing him to gulp, but before she could finish her sentence, he saw Vince Young, one of their bodyguards coming up to him.

"We really have to go now. People around you are starting to recognize you, Taehyung," said Vince. Taehyung was used by now that Vince didn't use any honorifics when addressing him and the others. This was a habit that had stuck with him because of his Dutch nationality.

Taehyung saw Vince look at the girl. Vince's mouth fell open, and he took op his sunglasses. Taehyung looked back at the girl, a wave of realization wash over her face. Taehyung was very confused about what happened. Had she finally recognized him?

He then heard Vince say, "Ella? Ella, is that really you?"

Now he was even more confused and said in a questioning tone in perfect English, "You two know each other?"


	4. How the hell did I meet BTS?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "When we're young we're taught the distinction between a hero and a villain, good and evil, wrong and right, a savior and a lost cause. The only thing that we have to figure out on our own is how to make the judgment between all those topics in a person." Ella said looking at all the men around her, "Have you all made the judgment when it comes to me? Not that it will matter."
> 
> The men looked confusingly amongst each other and at her. Ella sighed and showed her true face to them for the second time since they found out. "You will forget everything about me, every conversation, every time you looked at me and even every time you that thought of me. Everything since the first time we met. You will only remember when I tell you so."
> 
> She vamped away to a higher building to watch them come out of the hazy state of mind. The 14 men looked very confused around them wondering how they got to the café they are at and why there was a 15th empty cup on the table. As the men conversed amongst them Ella thought "This is for their own good. They don't know how dangerous the world is that I live in. Now you know to never judge a book by its cover."
> 
> (BTS and VAV x OC)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Facts about the story: The story starts in July 2019. Ella was born on July 10, 1998, and is 21 years old when starting the story. She is 16 when the incident, that she talks about in the first chapter, takes place.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is my first ever story. Like ever. My first language isn't English so if there are any major mistakes please let me know. Any similarities with character names, people, places and other topics are by coincidence or chosen with a reason (f.e. names from K-Pop bandmembers). Don't post this story anywhere else and copying or plagiarism will not be tolerated.

Choreography that Ella sees in the practice room - [BTS - Boy with Luv (Dance Practice)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CzvfbRbEjww)

** Ella **

Ella was about to answer the Korean hottie when they heard a high-pitched scream and somebody saying, "Oh my god, is that V?"

"No way, that can't be him. They should be busy with practice right now." said a second person.

She saw her uncle starting to shield the Korean hottie from the people who called him V. 'V? V as in Kim Taehyung? Is it truly him?' thought Ella as she saw him looking concerned about the situation that was going on now. His eyes were showing signs of distress and scanned his surroundings for a quick escape. His eyes lit up as he saw something behind her. Probably his getaway option had arrived. Ella took a better look at his face, even though the majority is hidden behind that mouth mask. Now that he looked in her direction again and the realization hit her very fast, 'OMG, they're right. That is V, so my suspicion was correct. He is part of BTS. How did uncle meet them? Better yet, how did he get to work for them? Or with them?'

She didn't have time to think very long about it as her uncle spoke up. "We should be going now, Taehyung," said Vince and looked at Ella, "You're coming with us. I would like to know what you're doing here."

Before Ella could protest, her uncle had grabbed her by the arm, and the three of them went into a black Mercedes that took off with screeching tires. From the corner of her eye, Ella saw the girls who recognized Taehyung were running after the car. They looked desperate in their attempts as they could never keep up with it.

As they rounded the corner and the girls disappeared from her eyesight, Ella turned back from the window. One second she was in a conversation with a Korean hottie, who turned out to be V of BTS. The following, she was in a car with her uncle, who she hadn't seen in 5 years, and confirmed V, or as her uncle addressed him Taehyung, from BTS headed to god knows where. There hung an uncomfortable silence in the car. Her gaze was on Taehyung, still not believing that she was in the same vehicle as him, tearing her eyes away from him and to her uncle when he caught her looking. When her gaze settled on her uncle, who was looking out of the window, she took him in. Her uncle still looked the same, then again he has had the same looks ever since he turned, aged 35 years old. He had short brown hair, brown eyes, and stubble on his face. Only his clothing was different than what she was used of her uncle. He wore a black suit, probably a necessity of the job he had.

After taking him in for a while, Ella remembered that her belongings were still at the hotel and spoke up, "Uncle Vince, since you wanted me to come along, you should know that my belongings are still at the hotel where I left them." Ella looked him directly in the eye, not wanting to show any emotion on her face. She didn't want him to know how she felt when he deserted her or that she was happy to see him again, "And I only rented the room for today."

"That is no problem. We can pick it up on our way back from buying snacks for the others. You are going to stay at my place," said her uncle as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

Ella's mouth fell open. "Wait, what did you say? You want me to stay at your place, the home of the uncle who I haven't seen in 5 years?" said Ella, not believing what she heard.

"Yes, you are, and I don't want any protest," said Vince, authority laced his voice. Ella signed in frustration. So caught up her emotion Ella didn't even notice that Taehyung was hiding a grin under his hand that covered his lips.

The conversation died down again, and Taehyung used this as his chance to speak up, "So you two family?" He pointed between uncle Vince and her to clarify what he said. He questioningly looked from bodyguard Young to Ella, waiting for an answer.

"Yes, and that is all I want to say about it," said Ella looking slightly angry at him.

This caused Taehyung to stop talking about that topic and ask the other question that was on his mind. She saw him shift his gaze to the window watching the buildings pass by. After a few seconds, he shook his head as if he was trying to keep his mind of something. He tore his gaze away from the window, settling on her again. The look on his face reminded her of the way her father looked to her mother. So full of love and adoration.

'Why is he looking at me like that?' said the voice in Ella's head. Yet before the conversation between her emotions could start about that question, Taehyung spoke up, capturing her attention.

"Do you know who I am? You say something about know my face but never finish question," said Taehyung, clearly looking for the right words to make her understand what he wanted to ask. Ella contemplated on how she should answer to make it as easy for him to understand.

"No, I don't know who you are. Better said I just found out about BTS yesterday," Ella said while scratching her head awkwardly, "I recognized you because I looked you guys up after seeing a girl wearing a BTS t-shirt on the airplane."

"Really? Then after we have bought snacks for the other members and staff, you come meet the others," said Taehyung. Not knowing how to react, Ella looked at her uncle as she didn't quite understand what he meant. Silently pleading him to be a translator for them as he knew Korean and English. This conversation was beginning to become harder.

"You are coming with us to meet the rest of BTS, said Taehyung, and I agree. I don't want out at the street alone anymore, and I want to catch up with you as well," said her uncle. She saw Taehyung silently thanking her uncle. Ella shook her head as she wondered why he was so adorable.

Ella waited in the car while V and her uncle were in the shop buying snacks for the others. Ella still couldn't grasp her head around the fact that her uncle was so happy to see her. He deserted her just like the rest of her family when her parents died.

'Maybe he finally came over the death of his brother?' thought Ella, 'Then again, he did always love me the most when it comes to my family.' Lost in her thoughts, she jumped when she heard the car doors open.

"Don't worry. It's just us," chuckled Taehyung. Ella pouted unhappily at his comment.

"Are you ready to go meet my band?" asked he. Ella left out a nervous sigh and said, "As ready as I'll ever be." He gave her a boxy grin that eased her worries.

After a little while, they pulled up at a building that looked like a factory in Ella's eyes. Almost the entire front of the building was covered with glass windows and was quite big for a music agency. Ella was rather impressed by the building. Taehyung was the first to get out of the car when it stopped in front of the building. She undid her seatbelt and moved over to the car door to get out. Her feet barely touched the ground as a hand grabbed her wrist, dragging her into the building.

Following the hand, she saw that it was a very excited Taehyung, who probably dragged off her to where his bandmates were practicing. She heard her uncle call out after them to help him with the food. She saw the front desk ladies that they past greet Taehyung, but looking somewhat surprised or jealous that he was dragging her further into the building. They passed many conference halls, break areas, and practice rooms. One of those practice rooms held 5 young men, from what Ella saw in a flash when they passed it, practicing some sort of dance. She assumed that they were one of the other idols signed under BigHit. Ella almost tripped a few times and had trouble keeping up with him as he sped up when they reached, according to the sign on the wall, floor 4. They must be close to the location of his bandmates.

"Uhm, V, Taehyung, I don't know what I should call you, but can you slow down a little?" asked Ella, "I can't keep up with your fast pace of walking." Taehyung suddenly stopped causing her to crash into him.

"Sorry, I didn't notice," he said, "but we have arrived, so it doesn't matter anymore."

He turned her to the door that they stopped in front of when her uncle finally caught up with them.

"Did you have to go so fast, Taehyung? You made me carry all the food," said uncle Vince looking rather displeased at Taehyung then looking happier at her, "Are you ready to meet the others?"

She was about to answer when the door they were standing in front opened to reveal the member Ella thought was called Jimin but didn't know definitely. The man started talking very happily in Korean, "Taehyung-ssi, you're finally back. Did you bring all the snacks we asked for? You took a long time." The handsome but cute young man then noticed Ella, "Uhm, who is that?"

"That is my niece, Ella, Jimin," answered her uncle in English, making the cutie named Jimin look at him confused, "She just arrived in Korea and doesn't speak the language yet. We bumped into each other when Taehyung was taking a detour."

Jimin didn't quite understand what he said, and the confusion on his face showed it. He jumped in shock when he heard another stunning man speak up from behind him.

'Are all the men in this band eye-candy in the flesh?'

"He said that her name is Ella and his niece. She just arrived in Korea, and they bumped into her when Taehyung decided to take a detour," said the man that scared Jimin. He shifted his gaze to Ella, continuing in English when he saw her very confusing look, "Well, don't just stand there. Come in, then we can all properly introduce ourselves. That includes you, Taehyung."

The men all went inside the room, which turned out to be a practice room, leaving Ella to breathe in and out before entering the room as well. She saw, including her uncle, 9 men happily talking with each other in Korean. Ella felt kinda left out as she didn't understand the conversation. Somebody, from their little talk at the door, must have mentioned her in their discussion. As all eyes were suddenly on her. Ella gave an awkward wave to them as one of the men came up to her.

"My name is Son Sung Deuk. I'm their dance instructor. The boys are done with practice for today, so I'm going to go now. I have to help TXT, another band working under our label. It was nice meeting you." said the man in rather fluent English shaking her hand. She blinked a few times, surprised with how the words rolled that easily off his lips. Ella had learned that one of the members was the main speaker for English interviews, but it seems that their staff also knows how to introduce themselves.

Ella returned the greeting and wished him luck with the practice. After that, he left, making her look back to the others. Her uncle was busy putting all the food out on the table in the corner. She looked at all the boys and took them in. They were all handsome in their own way. She lingered on Taehyung, now finally able to look at his face without his facemask. She already thought of it before, but he was certainly very handsome. Dangerously handsome. This man was going to cause trouble for her in the future. The pull she felt when seeing him in that performance video increased tenfold now that she was looking at him in his full glory. He and that pull combined raised red flags. That terrified her.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you guys! My name is Ella," said Ella in a cheerful voice, trying to keep hidden what her mind was lingering on, "I don't know what Taehyung or Vince had told you, but I'm Vince's niece, and just like him I'm from the Netherlands. This is my first time in Korea. I hope you will treat me nicely."

She bowed a 90-degree bow just like her parents thought her when she was young. When she got up out of her bow, she saw the boy looking surprised at her. Then at each other. Finally, they looked at her uncle Vince to clear this up for them. Ella silently giggled, 'They must not be used to foreigners bowing in the way they do here in the East.'

"She was taught by her parents to bow when formally meeting new people when she was young," said Vince in Korean. The boys nodded, finally understanding what she had said and then introduced themselves together.

"3, 2, Hello! We are BTS! Nice to meet you!" all bowing afterward as well to return her politeness.

Ella was kinda blown away by their introduction, but didn't have time to process it because then they introduced themselves individually. "My name is RM or Namjoon. You can call me either one of those two. I'm the leader of BTS. Oh, I'm also the most fluent in English, so they'll probably use me to translate until you get better at Korean. Or they at English."

She saw the others react offended to that statement. A young man with broad shoulders and a handsome face responded to Namjoon's comment the strongest. That young man and Namjoon had a quick conversation with each other in Korean. Ella looked lost as she had no clue what they were talking about. She only understood that it was something related to them as Namjoon nodded his head in her direction.

"My name is Jin, worldwide handsome," said the man named Jin confidently in broken English and blew a kiss. The other members started laughing very hard when he said something in Korean again regarding his introduction.

A shorter man who was the less affected by Jin continued their introduction, "Suga or Yoongi."

"I'm your hope, you're my hope, I'm j-hope, but you can also call me Hobi or Hoseok!"

"My name is Jimin, but you can also me Jiminie."

"We already met and talked before, but now formally. I'm V, but you can also call me Taehyung or Tae or Taetae. I don't mind."

"Nice to meet you. My name is Jung Kook, but you can call me JK or Kook or Kookie as well."

After introductions were over, all the boys started eating happily in conversation with each other. Ella noticed that she could feel the bloodthirst coming back. It's wasn't easy after all being in a room with 7 delicious smelling men and hearing the blood being thumped around in their bodies. Vince noticed Ella becoming uneasy and took her aside.

"Are you alright?" asked her uncle.

"No, I'm not! I'm hungry and not for normal food if you know what I mean," said Ella, "I fed before bumping into you, but their blood is making me thirsty again."

Vince sighed, "I have a blood stash in the building. Just take a right outside of the room and then immediately left for the canteen. There you can find a cooler labeled Vince Young just take any bags you like although, most of it is A+."

Ella left the room and used her vampire speed to go to the canteen like her uncle had pointed out. She opened to the cooler and saw a large amount of blood bags stashed in there. Ella looked around her first to make nobody would see her drinking out of a blood bag. Nobody in sight, so she quickly drank the blood bag empty. The nagging of her thirst ebbed away as it was supplied fresh blood. Ella threw the blood bag in a garbage can, also labeled with her uncle's name. She looked into a nearby mirror to see if they were any blood droplets on her face or top.

"I hope this is enough until uncle's shift is over," thought Ella when she saw there were none and quickly returned to the practice room.

As she opened the door to the practice room and entered, the boys were done eating discussing something. They stopped midconversation when they noticed her. "You're back," said Namjoon, "Did you find your way to the ladies' room?"

Ella looked at her uncle with a 'what the f*ck' face before answering, "Yes, thank you for asking.""We're just discussing you. You know not, I mean, nothing about us," said Jungkook, his head cocked to the right, "Is that true?"

"Yup," Ella said, popping the 'p' and continued, "I found out BTS yesterday on the plane when I saw a girl wearing a BTS shirt. I learned your stage names, fanbase name ARMY and that you performed DNA at the AMA's in 2017. That was also the first video I saw, but aside from that nothing."

She saw Namjoon translate it quickly for them, and their mouths fell open from surprise. This was the first time in a very long time that they had met somebody who didn't know them. Ella laughed at their faces and explained, "I attended a Boarding School in the Netherlands. This school was made by my parents, may they rest in peace, and to protect me from the outside world, their words, not mine, they made strict rules for the usage of social media and mobile phones. So I couldn't keep up with the music trend evolution. Aside from that, I haven't had contact with uncle Vince for 5 years, so he didn't tell me either."

Namjoon, once again, translated her answer to the boys who didn't understand. From what Ella understood that were Jin, Suga, and J-Hope. Jimin looked at him for confirmation before opening up his mouth.

"So we could have met earlier if we pressed you more about introducing us to your niece, Vince. You talk about her all the time," said Jimin. Ella raised her brow, "He does?"

"Yup, all the time," said Jin said, popping the 'p' in the same way she had done earlier while rolling his eyes.

"I just came up with an idea, guys. How about we show her the practice for 'Boy with Luv'? To properly introduce to BTS," said j-hope looking excitedly at his bandmates. They all agreed on his idea nodding. Ella looked confused as he said it in Korean, but understood what they were planning as she was directed to the chair in front of the mirror.

(Play youtube video at the top!)

Ella was swaying her head along to the music and watching the practice intensely. 'They are all very good at dancing, but I think that j-hope and Jimin are the best dancers,' she thought while shifting her gaze from Jimin to j-hope. The energy that Jung Kook and Taehyung were giving off made her look at them, 'They might not be as good as j-hope and Jimin, but I can see that Jung Kook and Taehyung are really enjoying dancing.'

The practice ended, and Ella clapped for them. "Very good," said she, "but I have to say that I enjoy DNA more. It just has a little more of a hip hop beat to it, and that is more my style."

"Well, shall we go now, Ella? My shift for today is over," said her uncle, "Don't forget your suitcase. It would be a shame to forget it now after we especially picked it up."

The smiles on everyone's disappeared, knowing they had to say goodbye, for now, not knowing when they were going to see Ella again with their upcoming schedule. Almost reading their minds, Ella said, "I'm sure we will see each other again soon!"

After that, she gave each of them a goodbye hug. Her hug with Taehyung lasted longer as it felt as though he didn't want to let her go. When he finally did let her go, she grabbed her suitcase, "I'm ready to go."

She gave them a wave before leaving the room, reevaluating what just happened, 'Did I just meet BTS?'


	5. How the hell did I meet BTS? - Taehyung pov

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "When we're young we're taught the distinction between a hero and a villain, good and evil, wrong and right, a savior and a lost cause. The only thing that we have to figure out on our own is how to make the judgment between all those topics in a person." Ella said looking at all the men around her, "Have you all made the judgment when it comes to me? Not that it will matter."
> 
> The men looked confusingly amongst each other and at her. Ella sighed and showed her true face to them for the second time since they found out. "You will forget everything about me, every conversation, every time you looked at me and even every time you that thought of me. Everything since the first time we met. You will only remember when I tell you so."
> 
> She vamped away to a higher building to watch them come out of the hazy state of mind. The 14 men looked very confused around them wondering how they got to the café they are at and why there was a 15th empty cup on the table. As the men conversed amongst them Ella thought "This is for their own good. They don't know how dangerous the world is that I live in. Now you know to never judge a book by its cover."
> 
> (BTS and VAV x OC)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Facts about the story: The story starts in July 2019. Ella was born on July 10, 1998, and is 21 years old when starting the story. She is 16 when the incident, that she talks about in the first chapter, takes place.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is my first ever story. Like ever. My first language isn't English so if there are any major mistakes please let me know. Any similarities with character names, people, places and other topics are by coincidence or chosen with a reason (f.e. names from K-Pop bandmembers). Don't post this story anywhere else and copying or plagiarism will not be tolerated.

Dance practice they show Ella - [BTS - Boy With Luv (Dance Practice)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CzvfbRbEjww)

** Taehyung **

The girl who was probably family from Vince was about to answer his question when they heard a high-pitched scream and somebody saying, "Oh my god, is that V?"

"No way, that can't be him. They should be busy with practice right now," said a second person.

'Oh no, this isn't good,' thought Taehyung. Bodyguard Young clearly believes the same thing as he started shielding him from the eyes of his fans. Taehyung started looked around him for a possible escape. He was to stress, hoping it was not visible on his face, and locked eyes with the girl for a few seconds. She seemed to be looking inspectingly at him. Over her head, he saw his escape rolling in as one of the other guards had contacted BigHit, sending him a getaway car. His eyes lit up when he saw the vehicle stop just past the BTS GangnamDol.

"We should be going now, Taehyung," said bodyguard Young and looked at the girl named Ella, "You're coming with us. I would like to know what you're doing here."

'I hope this isn't going to cause a scandal.' thought Taehyung who's face morphed from concern about a possible scandal to confusion as he looked at the pair, ' Wait, he didn't know his family member was coming to Korea? That girl is his family from what I understand in their communication.'

Bodyguard Young grabbed the girl by the arm, and they hurried to the car, a black Mercedes. When they were inside, the vehicle took off with screeching tires. Taehyung looked out of the darkened window and saw the girls who had recognized him running after the car as they had realized it was him. He let out a sigh sinking into the seat, 'This did not go the way I thought it would go at all. Next time, Jung Kook can go get the food, or we'll just order.'

From the corner of his eyes, he saw the girl looking at the girls until they rounded the corner, then she turned back. There was an awkward silence in the car. Nobody really wanted to talk about what just happened or just didn't want to talk about it. He saw the girl look at him but shifted her gaze to bodyguard Young when he caught her looking. Her gaze stayed on bodyguard Young, who was looking out of the window, a bit longer as if she took him in. It was the girl named Ella who broke the silence by started to talk, "Uncle Vince, since you wanted me to come along, you should know that my belongings are still at the hotel where I left them." She looked at her apparent uncle directly in the eye, not really showing any emotion on her face. At least none that Taehyung could read from her features. Exquisite features that he wanted to admire and take in for days, "And I only rented the room for today."

"That is no problem. We can pick it up on our way back from buying snacks for the others. You are going to stay at my place," said Vince.

She probably didn't agree with whatever her uncle said as her mouth fell open, "Wait, what did you say? You want me to stay at your place, the home of the uncle who I haven't seen in 5 years?"

'I wish that my English was better, then I at least could follow their conversation instead of sitting here feeling left out.'

The look on her face said that she didn't believe what she heard. "Yes, you are, and I don't want any protest," said her uncle. Ella signed in frustration. Taehyung quickly placed a hand over his lips to hide a grin that was creeping on them. He found her reaction to bodyguard Young so cute. He could tell they were familiar with each other but wasn't sure about the relations. The conversation died down again, and he used this as his chance to speak up, "So you two family?"

Pointing from one to the other as he voiced his question. He questioningly looked from bodyguard Young to Ella and back patiently, waiting for an answer.

"Yes, and that is all I want to say about it," said Ella looking slightly angry at him. This caused Taehyung to stop talking about it, feeling that he had hit a sensitive topic. Tae shifted his gaze to the window. 'Hopefully, she will ever tell me about her relation to bodyguard Young more detailedly,' thought Taehyung as he watched the buildings pass by. He quickly shook his head to try and get that thought of his mind, 'Wait, why do I want to know that? I just met the girl.'

His gaze fell back on Ella. Somehow he couldn't stop looking at her mesmerized by her beauty already hoping that they someday could be more than friends.

"Do you know who I am? You say something about know but never finish question," said Taehyung struggling to find the correct words in English to clarify what he meant. He could see her think of how to answer him or about what he actually asked. However, she did answer him the way he hoped she would.

She answered while scratching her head awkwardly, which he found adorable, "No, I don't know who you are. Better said I just found out about BTS yesterday. I recognized you because I looked you guys up after seeing a girl wearing a BTS t-shirt on the airplane."

"Really? Then after we have bought snacks for the other members and staff, you come meet the others," said Taehyung flashing her a boxy grin that fell from his face when she did not react straight away. He saw Ella looked at bodyguard Young with pleading eyes, 'She must haven't understood me. Or she did. Does she not want to meet them?'

"You are coming with us to meet the rest of BTS, said Taehyung, and I agree. I don't want out at the street alone anymore, and I want to catch up with you as well," said her uncle. Taehyung looked at Vince silently thanking him. Now he could spend more time with her.

They had bought many snacks for the boys knowing they would be hungry. Before they reached the car, Vince spoke up, "You like her, don't you?"

He paled. All the color had vanished from his face. Had he already been figured out? "I don't know what you're talking about," answered Taehyung sheepishly.

"Yes, you do," said bodyguard Young with a knowing glance on his face, "The decision is entirely up to you two, but whatever you, decide I will support you, Taehyung. Ella deserves some happiness after the incident that happened 5 years ago. I'm rooting for you!"

Taehyung hadn't even figured out his feelings yet for Ella, but he already had her uncle's blessing. Or maybe he did? His thoughts couldn't come to a conclusion. This has never been so easy before in his former pursuits of a lady.

'What does he mean with the incident that happened 5 years ago?'

They had arrived at the car and opened the door. Ella must have been very deep in thought because she jumped when we opened the car door. "Don't worry. It's just us," chuckled Taehyung. This caused Ella to pout unhappily.

"Are you ready to go meet my bandmembers?" asked Taehyung while thinking, 'How can somebody be so cute and sexy at the same time while pouting?'

Ella left out a nervous sigh and said, "As ready as I'll ever be."

After a little while, they pulled up at BigHit Entertainment, and Taehyung looked at Ella, who seemed very impressed by the building. He didn't find the building special anymore, but he loved seeing that look on her face. He felt his heart thumping in his chest, 'I'm really head over heels in love already, aren't I?'

He didn't really have time to question it because the car had come to as stop. He undid his seatbelt and got out of the vehicle. Ella had barely come out of the car when he grabbed her wrist. Taehyung pulled her along into the building. He was too excited to introduce her to his bandmates, who also were his best friends. He faintly heard bodyguard Young calling out after them to help him with the stuff they bought but decided to ignore it.

The front desk ladies barely had time to greet him as he rushed past them. He could see that they were somewhat surprised or jealous that he brought a girl with him. He walked very fast to get to the practice room. Taehyung dragged her past conference halls, break areas, and other practice rooms. They also passed the practice room that his dongsaengs, TXT, were practicing in, and he did not even have an interest in watching them for a bit. He sped up when they arrived on the fourth floor. They were so close now that he didn't notice that Ella had a hard time keeping up. He also missed that she tripped a few times.

"Uhm, V, Taehyung, I don't know what I should call you, but can you slow down a little?," he heard her say, "I can't keep up with your fast pace of walking." Taehyung suddenly stopped causing Ella to crash into him.

"Sorry, I didn't notice," he said, "but we have arrived, so it doesn't matter anymore."

He turned her to the door that they stopped in front of when Vince finally caught up with them. "Did you have to go so fast, Taehyung, you made me carry all the food," said bodyguard Young looker somewhat displeased at him then looking happier at his niece, "Are you ready to meet the others?"

Taehyung was now very glad that he understood English better, but he still had a hard time understanding the amount of it that he heard today. He had a feeling that he and his mates that English would be spoken a lot more now. The last time he talked it, let alone heard it, was during the international part of their 'Love Yourself, Speak Yourself' tour. Ella was about to answer when the door they were standing in front opened to reveal Jimin.

Jimin started talking very happily to Taehyung, not even noticing the female in their presence, "Taehyung-ssi, you're finally back. Did you bring all the snacks we asked for? You took a long time," Jimin was about to look at bodyguard Young when noticed Ella, "Uhm, who is that?"

"That is my niece, Ella, Jimin," answered bodyguard Young before Taehyung could, in English, making Jimin look at him confused wondering why he was speaking in English, "She just arrived in Korea and doesn't speak the language yet. We bumped into each other when Taehyung was taking a detour."

'I wanted to introduce her,' thought Taehyung, 'but maybe this is more natural and will the boys be more open to her coming with us.'

Over Jimin's shoulder, Taehyung saw that Namjoon had walked up to them, wanting to why they didn't enter the room. Namjoon heard what Vince said and translated it for Jimin, making him jump in surprise. "He said that her name is Ella and his niece. She just arrived in Korea, and they bumped into her when Taehyung decided to take a detour," said Namjoom shifting his gaze to Ella continuing in English when he saw her very confusing look, "Well don't just stand there. Come in, then we can all properly introduce ourselves. That includes you, Taehyung."

The men all went inside the practice room and started talking amongst each other. "What happened that bodyguard Young's niece ended up coming with you guys, Taehyung?" asked Namjoon in Korean, wanting to make sure Ella couldn't hear them.

"Well, I decided to take a detour to K-Star Road to visit our Gangnamdoll-ssi. There I saw a beautiful girl taking a picture of it, and when she was struggling to take a selfie, I offered my help," said Taehyung looking over his shoulder at Ella, "When Vince came to inform me we had to leave when he recognized his niece. I stayed a little too long because fans recognized me, and that's how she ended up here."

"On top of that, I wanted her here. It's her first time in a strange country, and the fans probably would have killed her alive if we left her behind," said Vince while he knew that it probably would have been the other way around knowing how she was as a child. All heads turned to Ella. She gave an awkward wave to them, then their dance instructor went up to her.

"My name is Son Sung Deuk. I'm their dance instructor. The boys are done with practice for today, so I'm going to go now. I have to help TXT, another band working under our label. It was nice meeting you," said Deuk-hyung in rather fluent English shaking her hand. 'I didn't know that his English became this good,' thought Taehyung.

She returned the greeting and wished him luck with the practice. After that, he left, and Ella looked back to them. Bodyguard Young was busy putting all the food out on the table in the corner. Taehyung felt the same thing when he asked her to take her photo. He was hit in the face with feelings of love and admiration. She was taking them all in one by one. Her gaze landed on Taehyung. His heart skipped a beat at that moment and wanted to look away, but didn't, hoping he didn't blush. Ella introduced herself to them.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you guys! My name is Ella," said Ella in a cheerful voice, "I don't know what Taehyung or Vince had told you, but I'm Vince's niece, and just like him I'm from the Netherlands. This is my first time in Korea. I hope you will treat me nicely."

After she made a 90-degree bow surprising Taehyung. No foreigner he had met before made a Korean bow after introducing themselves. His bandmates were just as surprised as he was when he glanced over to them. They looked at Vince for an answer.

"She was taught by her parents to bow when formally meeting new people when she was young," said Vince clearing up their confusion. The boys nodded, finally understanding what she had said and then introduced themselves together.

"3, 2, Hello! We are BTS! Nice to meet you!" all bowing afterward as well to return her politeness. Taehyung saw a surprised expression on her face, 'She probably blown away by our introduction.'

RM started off their individual introduction. "My name is RM or Namjoom. You can call me either one of those two. I'm the leader of BTS. Oh, I'm also the most fluent in English, so they'll probably use me to translate until you get better at Korean. Or they at English."

The others reacted offended, Jin-hyung most of all.

"Yah! My English is perfect."

"Really? Then prove it!" said RM while nodding his head towards Ella. She looked somewhat confused as to what was going on. Jin responded to RM in a confident voice, "I will. Watch and learn."

"My name is Jin, worldwide handsome," said Jin in broken English, blowing his trademark kiss, causing the others to laugh when he said, "See, very good."

Yoongi continued their introductions, "Suga or Yoongi."

"I'm your hope, you're my hope, I'm j-hope, but you can also call me Hobi or Hoseok!"

"My name is Jimin, but you can also me Jiminie."

"We already met and talked before, but now formally. I'm V, but you can also call me Taehyung or Tae or Taetae. I don't mind," said Taehyung meaning every word he said.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Jung Kook, but you can call me JK or Kook or Kookie as well."

After introductions were over, the boys started eating, talking happily with each other. Taehyung noticed bodyguard Young talking with Ella a few feet away from them about something, and after that, Ella left the room, not saying a word.

"Where is Ella going, Vince?" asked RM, who had also noticed that she left the room. Vince looked at them like he had to come up with an excuse why she left and answered RM with, "She had to go to the ladies' room. She will be back soon."

They nodded as it was a regular thing to do, but Taehyung still had a feeling that he made it up. Like he was covering something. Something that Ella didn't want them to know. Or he was seeing things that weren't there. He felt a pain in his chest after she left the room without saying anything, 'What is going on? My feelings and heart have been all over the place since I met Ella. What are you trying to tell me?'

"I really like her, guys," said Taehyung now that Ella was out of the room. He needed to get his feelings off his chest. The pain in his chest subdued a little when he opened up about it. Only if it was a little. Her uncle already knew what he meant and decided to walk over to the other side of the room to start a conversation with some remaining crew members. Taehyung was grateful for this and continued, "she is so natural around us. It's refreshing to meet somebody who doesn't know anything about us."

This caused all the boys to look at him, and Jimin almost choked on his drink.

"Really? She doesn't know anything?" asked Jung Kook, sounding as surprised as he looked.

"Well, I know that she looked us up after seeing a girl wearing a BTS shirt, but I don't know what she knows," said Taehyung at the moment Ella came back into the room. He felt his heart reviving when he looked at her.

The boys stopped midconversation and looked at Ella, not believing that she really didn't know anything about them. RM started up the conversation again, "You're back. Did you find your way to the ladies' room?"

Ella gave them a strange look and looked at bodyguard Young with a face that Taehyung could only describe as 'what the f*ck did you tell them' before she answered, "Yes, thank you for asking."

'That was a strange reaction. Well, it's not my business. I'm just glad that she's back.'

Jung Kook decided to ask the question on everyone's mind, We're just discussing you. You know not, I mean, nothing about us. Is that true?" He cocked his head to the right when he finished speaking.

"Yup," Ella said, popping the 'p' and continued, "I found out about BTS yesterday on the plane when I saw a girl wearing a BTS shirt. I learned your stage and real names, fanbase name ARMY and that you performed DNA at the AMA's in 2017. That was also the first video I saw, but aside from that nothing."

Taehyung knew that Ella recognized him because of his face on the shirt of the girl she told him about, but didn't know the details. Just like the others, his mouth fell open from surprise.

He saw her laugh at their faces before explaining, "I attended a Boarding School in the Netherlands. This school was made by my parents, may they rest in peace, and to protect me from the outside world, their words, not mine, they made strict rules for the usage of social media and mobile phones. So I couldn't keep up with the music trend evolution. Aside from that, I haven't had contact with uncle Vince for 5 years, so he didn't tell me either."

"So we could have met earlier if we pressed you more about introducing us to your niece, Vince. You talk about her all the time," said Jimin. Taehyung saw Ella raise her brow, "He does?"

"Yup, all the time," said Jin popping the 'p' in the same way Ella had done earlier while rolling his eyes.

"I just came up with an idea, guys. How about we show her the practice for 'Boy with Luv'? To properly introduce her to BTS," said j-hope looking excitedly at his bandmates. They all agreed on his idea nodding. Ella looked confused but soon understood what they were planning as they directed her to the chair in front of the mirror.

(Play youtube video at the top!)

They were all very into the dance. Taehyung was really dancing to impress Ella. He saw her sway her head along to the music and watching the practice intensely. 'She is looking more at Jimin and j-hope than at me,' thought Taehyung, 'This way, I will never impress her! Oh, wait, she is looking at me now.'

Taehyung put even more passion into the last bit of the practice. The practice ended, and Taehyung was breathing heavily. Ella clapped for them, and they took in the appreciation.

"Very good," said she, "but I have to say that I enjoy DNA more. It just has a little more of a hip hop beat to it, and that is more my style." Taehyung was a little disappointed over this, but he was glad that she enjoyed it.

"Well, shall we go now, Ella? My shift for today is over," said Vince, "Don't forget your suitcase. It would be a shame to forget it now after we especially picked it up."

This alerted Taehyung and the others, knowing they had to say goodbye, for now, not knowing when he was going to see Ella again with their upcoming schedule. The smiles fell from all of their faces. Although what they heard next sounded like their minds had been read.

"I'm sure we will see each other again soon!" said Ella and gave them all a goodbye hug before grabbing her suitcase, "I'm ready to go."

She gave them a wave before leaving the room. They were already sad that she had left, and Taehyung was feeling it the most. The aching in his heart returned, but less present that when she left without saying where she went. He wished their hug would have lasted longer. He didn't want to let her go, but he had too. He just wanted to keep her in his arms and take her home with him.

'Oh, shit. I'm really head over heels,' though Taehyung and needed to speak his mind, "Guys, I think I'm in love." This made others look surprised at him. Not quite sure whether they heard him right. Jimin recovered first and also was the first to make fun of him, "Our V-ssi is in love! So cute!"

"Oh, shut up!" said Taehyung while they were leaving the practice room to go home as well.


	6. Run little wolf, run!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "When we're young we're taught the distinction between a hero and a villain, good and evil, wrong and right, a savior and a lost cause. The only thing that we have to figure out on our own is how to make the judgment between all those topics in a person." Ella said looking at all the men around her, "Have you all made the judgment when it comes to me? Not that it will matter."
> 
> The men looked confusingly amongst each other and at her. Ella sighed and showed her true face to them for the second time since they found out. "You will forget everything about me, every conversation, every time you looked at me and even every time you that thought of me. Everything since the first time we met. You will only remember when I tell you so."
> 
> She vamped away to a higher building to watch them come out of the hazy state of mind. The 14 men looked very confused around them wondering how they got to the café they are at and why there was a 15th empty cup on the table. As the men conversed amongst them Ella thought "This is for their own good. They don't know how dangerous the world is that I live in. Now you know to never judge a book by its cover."
> 
> (BTS and VAV x OC)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Facts about the story: The story starts in July 2019. Ella was born on July 10, 1998, and is 21 years old when starting the story. She is 16 when the incident, that she talks about in the first chapter, takes place.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is my first ever story. Like ever. My first language isn't English so if there are any major mistakes please let me know. Any similarities with character names, people, places and other topics are by coincidence or chosen with a reason (f.e. names from K-Pop bandmembers). Don't post this story anywhere else and copying or plagiarism will not be tolerated.

House Ella's uncle shown below

** Ella **

Uncle Vince and Ella had finally arrived at his house in Seoul. Well, you could better call it a mansion with how big it was. It took almost an hour to get there as he lived closer to the outskirts of the city. There was also a forest nearby. Bukhansan National Park, as her uncle said it was called.

"So you drive every workday an hour to get there?" asked Ella breaking the silence for the first time since they left BigHit Entertainment. She could feel an ache in her heart every time Taehyung came back to her mind, 'What is going on? I usually don't fall in love this fast. Or is there something supernatural going on? Mom used to say that she and dad were soulmates, but that wasn't real. Right?'

Vince looked her somewhat happy that she showed interest in his life and said with a smile, "Yes, I do."

"Why?" asked Ella with a questioning look on her face as she didn't understand. Sure, the boys were nice and fun to be around, but he is an Original. He wouldn't have to work. Her uncle showed her an even brighter smile, "I do it because I love my work."

"That," said Ella with the same look on her face, "That is what I don't understand. You can do anything you want in the world, and yet you chose to play bodyguard for seven famous male idols."

"Well, I saw the advertisement for the job and wanted a change in my life, as I got the job soon after the death of your parents, and went for it. In the end, along with one other person, who is a front desk lady now, I was hired with no expectation of the job at all. The boys were also 5 years younger and a whole lot more energetic. They needed people to keep them in check, especially at public events."

"Even more?" said Ella, whose eyes widened in surprise as they got out of her uncle's car. He laughed at her reaction as they walked up to the front door, "Yes, they were. They're a handful back then. Now they learned the consequences of their actions, although the maknealine still likes to pull pranks on everybody. I guess that is why I'm still here. They are just so much fun to work with and treat even member of the staff as a normal person. In the past 5 years, they haven't changed one bit."

As she heard her uncle's words, she smiled happy that he found a place where he felt at home since the family bond broke after her parents' passing, but her uncle didn't see it as he was too focused on opening the door. The entire drive nothing has been said, and Ella was waiting for her uncle to unleash his interrogation on why she is here and not back at the Young Boarding School, but somehow they had a regular conversation about his work. As if the past never happened. They were just catching up with each other after having been apart for so long. They walked into to mansion, and Ella looked around at the spaciousness of the hall she just entered. It was undoubtedly just as big as the lobby of BigHit when Taehyung dragged her through it.

"You can out your suitcase down over there," said her uncle while pointing to a dresser in the halfway, "One of my workers will put it in your room."

Ella nodded and put her suitcase down on the said dresser. After that, she followed her uncle to the living room and took place on the couch. It was an older couch. 'It looks like this couch is a handmade item,' thought Ella as she runs her hand over the fabric that the sofa was made of. The living room looked like it came out of the renaissance despite the exterior of the house, which was very modern. Then again, this lifestyle fits her uncle. He was part of the reason her parents chose the building that the Young Boarding School was located in.

As soon as Ella looked up from her place on the couch, she saw her uncle standing there. His entire face said we need to talk about why you're here, and so the dreaded interrogation started. "Why didn't let anybody know that you left your parents school? Why go to Korea of all places? Does anybody know where you are?" said her uncle looking intensely at her making her shrink into the couch, "Why did you never contact me again after your parents' death?"

Ella sat up straight as she saw the intensity soften into the loving look he showed her when she was little. Surprise took over her face as she didn't expect him to look that way at her nor that he would be so worried about her. This did not feel like an interrogation but like an honest gesture of care.

"Why should I let the family who deserted me after the death of my parents know that I left school? You all don't even know how alone I felt after they died, and all of you left to deal with their death on your way. Not even looking back once. I was just a kid who suddenly lost everything," said Ella with tears shining in her eyes, not wanting to let them drop as she didn't want to break the promise she made, "I left a dropout note behind, and I chose for Korea by a coinflip. Nobody knows where I went, and I didn't even know you were in Korea for starters. And I could say the same about you. Why didn't you ever contact me in the last 5 years?"

A silence fell over the room. The emotions were present all over the place. Neither dared to answer the question of the other. They both knew them already from how they formulated their questions. It hurt both of them.

"Well, you have had a long day. Go and get some rest. Just take a left here and go up the stairs, then is it the second door on your right," said her uncle while pouring himself a glass of bourbon probably needing time to think over everything she said.

The second Ella closed the door to her room, she slid down and started crying. This was the first time since her parents' death that she cried and let out all of her emotions. At the same time, it also became the first time she broke the promise she made to her dad on the day he left her forever. Vince could hear his niece cry from downstairs and contemplated whether or not he should console her in her time of need. He decided against his inner feelings knowing she would not appreciate it after not caring about her. At least, in her eyes. The opposite was correct. There hasn't been a day in his life that he didn't care about her and didn't get a report from the headmaster who took over his brother after he passed away. It was his job here that had kept him from being able to visit, and before he knew it, 5 years had passed.

5 years that he sometimes wished could return the clock on, but he knew that it would not have been wise. His family worked so hard to make sure Ella didn't stay a target after that massacre. That event scarred her forever. He had seen that she was finally on a better page. It needed to remain that way. Even if they had hurt her, more than they all thought they would, in the process.

After a good hour, Ella finally stopped crying and took in her room for the first time standing up from the door she had sat down against. The room looked exactly like what her style would be. The furniture was updated to her favorite colors. There was even an easel with painting supplies in the corner by the window. Ella had picked up that hobby to have an outlet for her emotions and for a calm state of mind after her parents' passing. How could her uncle know her style when he hasn't seen her in years? Has her uncle been caring about her all these years? Did he expect to reconnect sooner with her than they did? Ella smiled at the thought and sat down on the bed, 'I'm glad we had that 'interrogation.' It cleared up some of my questions, and so does this room. He wouldn't have known my hobbies or favorite colors.'

There were a few things on her to-do list for tonight. Number 1 find out more about the band called VAV that was on the same airplane as her. Number 2 was to explore BTS more, knowing she would meet them again pretty soon with her uncle working for them. Ella went on youtube and searched on VAV. The first result on that list was a song called 'Senorita.' She clicked on the song and put on the media volume from her phone. Ella was jamming happily along with the song when it hit the chorus. It had a different vibe from the BTS songs she had heard already, and that's why it was very refreshing to listen to.

'Okay, I'm officially a fan off VAV now,' thought Ella and clicked on 'Thrilla Killa.' It has a more recent date than the previous one, 'this song had again very different vibe, but it's just as catchy as the other K-POP songs I have heard up until now.'

Ella looked at the time on her phone and came to the realization it was already midnight, but she still wasn't sleepy. She had spent the entire night researching BTS and VAV. She could say she was officially part of the ARMY and VAMPZ know. VAMPZ is what the VAV fans are called. She also learned that VAV consisted out of seven men, just like BTS. Their stage names were St. Van, Baron, ACE, Jacob, Lou, Ayno, and Ziu. When she had seen Baron's picture, she immediately knew that he was the one she had looked directly in the eye.

'Will I ever meet him again?'

Ella put her phone away and was about to close the curtains when she saw the full moon. It had been a long time since she had been out during the night. Ella grabbed a night attire and jumped out of the window. She knew that her uncle had probably noticed her leaving, but knew her habits from when she was little and would be back later that evening from her stroll. Ella found a dark place in the garden where people couldn't see her transform and put her nightclothes on the table nearby. She could feel every bone in her body break when she started her transformation. This was one thing she had always loved about being a hybrid. She wasn't forced to turn during a full moon. Every other werewolf out there was. Every time being forced to break all of their bones on those days. She had transformed so many times already that Ella was used to the feeling of her bones breaking. Even though it still hurt like hell. Once her transformation into her black werewolf form was complete, she started her run to the woods nearby her uncle's house forgetting about all her worries.

t was very early in the morning when Ella returned. The sun was already rising again. For the first time in a long time, Ella enjoyed going out during the night once more. She just let everything go and went on full wolf mode. She remembered every kill she made during that night. Deers. Bunnies. Birds. But absolutely no humans. She vowed to herself when she first turned never to kill a human as a werewolf or vampire. Up until today, she has never broken that vow. When she walked up to the mansion, she could see her uncle standing there with a relieved expression on his face.

"I know you are an adult now, but I would have liked it if you had let me know that you weren't coming back tonight," said Vince in a stern voice, "Come on in. I already put away the clothes you prepared for yourself when I saw weren't back yet at 6 a.m. You can use the bathroom upstairs to clean yourself. I have to leave in an hour for work. If you want to come along, you might wanna hurry up. Although you don't have a choice. You're coming anyway."

Ella vamped up the stairs to the bathroom. Taking a quick shower to wash all the blood and dirt off her body. Another thing she loved about being a hybrid is that she remembered everything she did during her time as a wolf. She remembered every kill she made and every howl she made to warn others of her arrival. This time she had killed an unexpected deer in the woods and also took her time to feed on the blood it lost during its last breaths. That aside, she had the time of her life during her outing. She was also delighted that she didn't need any sleep, unlike humans. Although some activities or events could leave her completely exhausted, like a 10-hour flight, for example. After a few minutes, Ella was done with her shower and changed into a casual summer outfit. In short, denim ripped shorts, a black T-shirt with the words 'Killer Angel' printed in red on it, and a pair of thoroughly worn low Nike sneakers. She had already noticed that the air was hot again during her arrival in the early morning, but it was the middle of summer. So she decided to put her hair together in a high ponytail. To prevent the hair from sticking to her neck. When Ella came down, she saw her uncle waiting for her against the wall.

He turned his head in her direction as he sensed her presence on the stairs. He kicked himself off the wall and said, "Let's go. Shall we?"

"We shall," said Ella, "But do I have to wait the entire day at your work for you to be done? The members are probably busy with practice again, and although it was entertaining watching them, I don't want to distract them from me being there. If possible, I want to explore Seoul today since our unexpected meet interrupted my plans yesterday."

Uncle Vince sighed and said, "Let me think about that on the way to my work, okay?"

"Okay, uncle Vince."

It was 8.30 by the time they arrived at her uncle's work, and when they entered the building, there was an ongoing hysteria that Ella could not explain. People were running all over the place, and the receptionists were very busy answering calls. This was an entirely different atmosphere in comparison to yesterday.

"Are the mornings always like this?" asked Ella and looked with a questioning face at her uncle.

"No, they are not," said her uncle, clearly noticing that something was off, "I'm going to inform. Wait here!"

Ella watched her uncle walk over to the reception to ask for information about what was going on. Behind her, the members of BTS just entered the building. They held the same looks on their face as Ella had. Confused as to why there was such hysteria in early in the morning. Namjoon nodded his head in Ella's direction as he saw her standing in the middle of the chaos in the lobby. Their faces lit up as they hadn't expected to see Ella that soon again. Hell, Jin and Namjoon had to convince the maknaeline and Hobi that she probably wouldn't be here today.

Jimin and Jung Kook were the first ones to walk over to her as Namjoon pointed her out to them. Ella was caught entirely unaware when she heard Jung Kook's voice behind her startling her in the process, "What is going on here? The last time it was this busy was around the time of our last album release, and the next isn't even done yet."

She turned around to answer JK and saw all the members of BTS behind her. Her mouth felt dry, and heartrate began picking up when she crossed eyes with Taehyung. She coughed a few times before speaking. "I have no idea what is going on, but my uncle is asking for information as we speak," said Ella and looked over her shoulder to see her uncle coming back in their direction.

"We have a big problem. Our unexpected meet-up, more specifically the meeting between Taehyung and Ella, has turned into a scandal as we already feared it would," said her uncle frown on his. He showed them an article. The article he was referring to talking about, "I think it is wise if you don't go out to explore Seoul on your own today, Ella. I promise you can explore pretty soon, but let's wait until this entire thing has been dealt with."

Ella's mood changed and nodded in understanding. Namjoon held the article out to her so she could read it. She took it and couldn't believe what she saw.

**"BTS's member V had an unexpected meet-up with a fan, identity unknown, on K-Star Road. After being recognized, he took her along with him in his escape. Is this just being nice, or is it something more?"**

Ella felt hurt and used for the boosting of a tabloid. They don't even know the truth about that meeting and the reason why she was taken along.

'Although, I wouldn't mind being with Tae like that. I just met him. Diving into a relationship like that so fast is not a good idea. Aside from that, I don't even know if he feels something for me.'

"This going to cause so many problems," said RM shaking her up from her thoughts. Ella felt sorry when she saw their faces. They were so full of disgust, pain, and anger, and she was the reason why they were looking that way.

"I'm so sorry about this mess," said Ella apologetically, "and before anybody says I shouldn't feel sorry, I still am. I am also partly the reason for this scandal."

"No, this scandal is on me and bodyguard Young. We should've known better than this. You couldn't do anything about it," said Taehyung while looking at her with a look she couldn't quite describe. It reminded her of the same look he showed her yesterday in the car after taking her along. Perhaps he also feels something for her but doesn't want to push her into a relationship like this. She felt warm on the inside as she thought about it. Maybe they will be something more in the future?

"I shouldn't have taken that detour, and because I was staying too long, your uncle had to intervene, recognizing you. If anybody was at fault, it was me."

He bowed to her after he finished talking. Showing Ella, he felt awful and was sorry for the current situation. She was taken aback by his reaction losing the ability to find the correct words to say.

"It doesn't matter who's at fault it was. Taehyung should have been more careful, yes. However, I'm feeling more upset that you got dragged into this," said Namjoon, an upsetting look gracing his features. He looked from Taehyung, who got up from his bow to Ella. His leader aura was visible throughout that glance from Tae to her, "Personally, I think we should make a statement telling the entire truth, including your side of the story, Ella."

Ella nodded, understanding that it was necessary to do. After that, they went up to discuss the statement with their manager and started working on it. Ella was not sure about how she was feeling or how she should feel, but this was the first time she regretted leaving her parents Boarding School. After a long conversation with the management, it was decided that there would be a live press conference, and Ella was asked to go on stage as well to give her side of the story. Even though she felt nervous about going on stage in front of so many cameras to answer questions about the scandal, but decided that she would do it.

How Ella would deal with her camera shyness would have to be figured out during the press conference when there was no route of escape. If the nerves were visible on her face, it would make the reaction more humane. Perhaps people, hopefully, their fanbase included, would feel sympathy for the position she was pushed into. All she knew was that the media had to know her side of this scandal, and at the same time, she could get the guilty feeling of her chest as well.

** Baron **

Baron just finished a practice session with his bandmates and was on his phone looking through recent tweets about VAV and other artists he was interested in. He scrolled up through the newest feed, and at first, nothing got his attention, but he then saw a news article involving BTS's V, one of his fellow K-POP colleagues and somebody he looked up to. Intrigued by the photo attached to the item, he clicked on it and was shocked by the title.

**"BTS's member V had an unexpected meet-up with a fan, identity unknown, on K-Star Road. After being recognized, he took her along with him in his escape. Is this just being nice, or is it something more?"**

This was something V wouldn't do for just somebody and read through the article. He concluded that even the paparazzi didn't know who she was and that the decision of taking her with him was made on the spot, but that she wasn't somebody in his close inner circle of friends.

'We would have seen her more if she was a close friend of him, wouldn't we? Or he would have al least mentioned his female friend, right?' thought Baron while clicking on the photo for more details, 'Hey, that is the girl from the plane and the airport! How did she get into this mess? More importantly, she is still in Seoul. Maybe I will see her again. Or not, seeing how she got caught up in a scandal already. She might leave Seoul very fast when she finds out about this scandal.'

Baron got shaken up out of his thoughts by a piece of important news. It turned out that Ziu had turned the television on. It was related to the scandal of V that he just read about. "Hey, Ziu, can you turn that up?" asked Baron.

"Sure, but why? It is not related to VAV, but to BTS."

Baron answered Ziu, "I know, but I just read about a news article related to BTS's V. Apparently, he got himself in a scandal with the girl that ACE and I were talking about. You know, the one who sat on my left across the other side of the aisle."

"Seriously?" said ACE, who overheard their conversation and turned his attention to the screen.

"Yes, seriously. I recognized the girl from the photo they used," said Baron concentrating on the tv that switched over from the reporter to a press conference stage. All of his band members had come up to the screen. Turning their attention to the press conference that was about to start.

The camera turned from the table that held space for eight people to the left side of the stage. The mumbling that was on the background quieted down, signaling that the conference was about to start any second.

'BTS only has seven members,' thought Baron, 'Why are there eight chairs behind that table?'

Baron could not question that fact for long because BTS came onto the stage and did their trademark introduction.

 **"3, 2, Hello! We are BTS!"** said all the members at the same time bowing before taking place in their seats.

 **"Today it has come to our attention that everybody, especially our fans ARMY, has questions about the article that showed up concerning V and a fan,"** said RM, " **We are here today to answer all of your questions. But before we start with that, we first a going to state some true facts related to that article."**

RM paused, letting the press take in what he said before continuing. The media took some time to flash photos of the septet on the stage, " **The girl that V has run into had no idea who he was when they met. On top of that, we learned yesterday that she is the niece of one of our bodyguards. Up until a few hours before that meeting, the girl didn't know anything about BTS. She is, by her own words, not a fan of ours. The girl was also not informed that her family member worked for BigHit Entertainment nor that the bodyguard was assigned to us."**

Another pause, more photographs being taken and this time their manager took over, **"To answer questions about herself and her side of the story, we have asked her to join BTS together on stage."**

After that, the camera went back to the left of the stage where she entered. The girl from the airplane walked up on stage, looking nervous and took place on the last remaining chair in the middle between RM and V. The camera zoomed in on the interaction between her and the members she passed before reaching her designated seat. Even though Baron couldn't see it, but he was sure that camera's started flashing, once more, as soon as she walked up on the stage to get more close up photos of the girl. When the press settled down, again, they started the interview. The first question chosen was, of course, related to who she was.

The girl answered, after getting a translation from RM, in fluent English opposite of the Korean question that was asked, " **Hello, everybody here and watching all around the globe, my name is Ella Young. I am the niece of BTS's bodyguard, Vince Young, and before the unexpected meeting with V, I had absolutely no idea who BTS was."**

This shocked the watching boys. There weren't many people who hadn't heard about BTS before. Especially at her age and with their popularity. An interviewer asked why V had taken her with him.

V answered genuinely, **"I didn't want to take her along at first when bodyguard Young told me we had to leave, but when he recognized her, the situation changed. The other person involved wasn't just a stranger anymore. She was a family member of one of our staff. When I was truly recognized by fans on the street bodyguard Young, and I quickly made our decision and took her along. We didn't know what would have happened if we left her behind in the crowd of ARMYs."**

Airplanegirl Ella blushed at his statement and looked away from V. 'Is there already something more going on between V and her?' thought Baron feeling a little bit heartbroken as he continued to watch the rest of the live stream.

After an hour, the press conference was finally over, and VAV went on their way back to their dorm.

"ARMY's are really something else," said Ayno, who was scrolling through twitter, "They have already trended multiple hashtags related to the press conference. #BTSspecialpressconference, #EllaYoung, #VandEllaunexpectedmeeting, and #Ellawassolucky, to name a few, but #WeloveVandEllatogether is trending as number one worldwide."

"BTS is used to this kind of attention in whatever they do, but I'm wondering how the girl, Ella, is doing," said St. Van thinking logically about the situation, "Her entire world changed overnight. She suddenly is the most talked-about girl in the world. I just hope she pulls through this mess and doesn't let the hate get to her."

'Me too,' thought Baron. The boys turned around the corner and bumped into the band they were just talking about, BTS. This was an unexpected meeting Baron thought would never happen, especially not in this way. Baron looked at V feeling jealousy going trough him and thought, 'Why did he have to meet Ella so casually before me? Now I have a rival in my quest for the title of being her boyfriend. Wait, why do I want to be her boyfriend? I don't even know her.'

The situation turned awkward as everybody had stopped in their tracks. RM spoke up first, "We were just on our way to your agency, and now we meet like this. What a coincidence."

"Really?" asked St. Van, not believing what he had said and looked very surprised at RM.

"Yes. Ella said she was on the same airplane as you guys when she arrived here and wanted to meet you," said RM looking over his shoulder, "She is somewhere behind us catching up with her uncle."

Baron looked in the distance and indeed saw her and a man presumably bodyguard Young from the interview. They waited until Ella and her uncle had caught up to them. Baron saw Ella's eyes widening when she saw them, or more precisely, him.

Bodyguard Young broke the silence, "Now that we kinda met up in the middle of the street, and I don't want another scandal that includes my niece. How about we go to my place? It's on the outskirts of Seoul and not a place paparazzi hang around a lot. On top of that, I have enough sleeping places for fourteen people. Only if your schedule allows it to VAV."

VAV looked amongst each other, nodding, and St. Van spoke, "That is okay with us."

So all the members of BTS and VAV got into vans provided by their agencies. Which followed after the car of bodyguard Young, who drove in the direction off his house.

A/N - We are a few chapters in now, and I would really like to know what my readers are thinking. So if you have read the story up until now and love it very much. Could you please show that through a vote on my book? Then I know if I should continue.


	7. This day couldn't get any worse, right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "When we're young we're taught the distinction between a hero and a villain, good and evil, wrong and right, a savior and a lost cause. The only thing that we have to figure out on our own is how to make the judgment between all those topics in a person." Ella said looking at all the men around her, "Have you all made the judgment when it comes to me? Not that it will matter."
> 
> The men looked confusingly amongst each other and at her. Ella sighed and showed her true face to them for the second time since they found out. "You will forget everything about me, every conversation, every time you looked at me and even every time you that thought of me. Everything since the first time we met. You will only remember when I tell you so."
> 
> She vamped away to a higher building to watch them come out of the hazy state of mind. The 14 men looked very confused around them wondering how they got to the café they are at and why there was a 15th empty cup on the table. As the men conversed amongst them Ella thought "This is for their own good. They don't know how dangerous the world is that I live in. Now you know to never judge a book by its cover."
> 
> (BTS and VAV x OC)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Facts about the story: The story starts in July 2019. Ella was born on July 10, 1998, and is 21 years old when starting the story. She is 16 when the incident, that she talks about in the first chapter, takes place.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is my first ever story. Like ever. My first language isn't English so if there are any major mistakes please let me know. Any similarities with character names, people, places and other topics are by coincidence or chosen with a reason (f.e. names from K-Pop bandmembers). Don't post this story anywhere else and copying or plagiarism will not be tolerated.

** Ella **

This day couldn't get any worse than that is right now, right? Ella had forgotten about all of her worries during her night walk, but the media decided differently. The anxieties that left so peacefully on her rub. Came back to stab her in the back as soon as she had laid eyes on that article.

'Why did she have to run into BTS's V of all people yesterday?' flashed through her mind during the press conference. Where she had sat, on that stage, in front of a room filled with people. Painfully, trying to ignore the vampire in her that wanted to eat away her worries. She hoped, well actually, wished that her shyness wouldn't be visible on her face.

Ella hopes that her statement together, with the ones that the members, well V, gave clear up all the misunderstandings on this scandal. Or at least, would focus their attention back on something else. The entire press conference went on for over an hour. She had never answered so many questions about herself and a meeting with BTS's Taehyung. A meet-up she didn't even plan to begin with. She was glad that the members of BTS also answered questions. Although, it was either when the reporter asked them directly or if Ella didn't know how to respond. Ella was also glad that Namjoon was there to translate questions that she couldn't understand since they were asked in Korean. During the entire press conference, she felt like BTS had her back. Yet, Ella also wondered why BigHit didn't get her a proper translator instead of heaving to use Namjoom for it.

'Maybe, it was decided like this so that I would feel more comfortable? He took his time when translating for me. I doubt a professional would have that much time nor patience.'

Ella had also noticed that Taehyung was putting all of the blame on him and that everything he mentioned about her was very loving and praiseworthy. It made Ella feel very conflicted. One side of her opinion was glad that the scandal was being solved, but on the other, gave Ella a feeling that Taehyung didn't mind having her as a girlfriend. Yet she also didn't mind having him as her boyfriend, because she couldn't deny his attractive looks and caring personality.

'Why does he have to make me feel so conflicted?' thought Ella while walking after her uncle, 'He is giving off so many signals. What does he want from here on out? _What do I want?_ '

He gave her a comforting smile as she locked gazes with him. It was as if he was saying, 'You did a good job.' She gave him a smile back before getting into the car.

At the moment, her uncle is escorting BTS and her to the car to get them back to BigHit Entertainment from the venue where they held the conference. They have been driving for a few minutes in silence. Not the comfortable kind. Everybody was feeling shitty about the scandal. Ella decided to break the silence, "I hope that this press conference is going to help calm down the media and all of your fans."

"I don't know," said Namjoon, "I just checked twitter and ARMY's haven't been stopping trending hashtags related to the press conference. #BTSspecialpressconference, #EllaYoung, #VandEllaunexpectedmeeting, and #Ellawassolucky, to name a few, but #WeloveVandEllatogether is trending as number one worldwide. That must be because of the interactions between you two. They were genuine and friendly."

"Hyung, that might not be the right word to describe it. Loving or affectionate fits better to what I have seen on that stage," said Jimin smirk on his lips as he eyed her through the rearview mirror. He made Ella want to disappear off the face of the planet. Or, at least, sink into the passenger seat. She had a feeling that he kept teasing her about her reactions during the press conference to get this kind of response now.

"It's not only on twitter. Our personal Instagram is also exploding. Just because of how many times we have been tagged in pictures related to the article or the conference," said Jin, "The reactions are mostly very loving. At least, the ones that I have seen. So you don't have to worry about hate comments, Ella."

Ella got up from her seat and turned to Jin, "I don't even have social media, so I don't even see what all of you are talking about or looking at right now. Before you ask, yes, this is also because of the rules at my parents' Boarding School. No, I don't miss it and don't need it."

She shifted her gaze to the maknae line and continued, "So don't even think about making a Twitter, Instagram, or any kind of social media account for me." The maknae line gulped at her very intimidating glare and nodded in silence. Something ached when she saw the scared look in Tae's eyes, but she ignored it.

Ella smiled and looked at her uncle, who was driving. He turned to her. When they locked eyes, he smiled at her, and she smiled back. Ella was happy that they are on better terms now after clearing up the misunderstanding regarding the contact between them before arriving at BigHit earlier this morning in the car. She looked out of the window and thought, 'Will I meet him in a way that I have met Taehyung as well?'

Ella didn't know that she had said it out loud. At hearing his name coming from her mouth, he looked at her and asked, "Who is him?"

She turned to him with a surprised look, realizing that she probably said her thoughts our loud. "I said that out loud, didn't I?" asked Ella.

"Yes. Yes, you did," said Jung Kook, who also heard it, "But I'm also curious. Who is him?"

"Well, I also don't know exactly who 'him' is. Just like you guys, 'him' is also a K-POP idol. 'Him' was on the same plane as me with his bandmates. The only thing that I know is that fans called that band 'VAV' after they exited the terminal at the airport," said Ella, "I don't even know his name. Only his stage name, Baron. Or at least, that was the name listed with a photo of him when I looked the band up. He sat on the other side of the aisle, and we looked very short in each other's eyes for a few seconds after he caught me staring. The problem is that there is almost nothing to find about their band because they're not part yet of the more popular bands in South-Korea. Let alone around the world."

Ella looked around the car. From her uncle on her left to J-Hope behind him, ending on Taehyung, who sat behind her. She couldn't quite describe the look on his face. He looked kinda hurt. Why would he be pained by her words? Is it because there is another man on her mind? It's not like they are in a love relationship. 'Wait, why am I thinking of this? We just got out of scandal because of our meeting,' thought Ella, and yet she could feel her heart thumping out of her chest, 'But maybe I do want to be more than just friends.'

Her eyes lingered on him, longer than she wished, before turning back in her seat. She shifted her gaze to the window as her eyes followed the moving scenery until it had passed. This repeated in a cycle while she mused on her thoughts about the look on Taehyung's face. It did more to her than she would like to admit.

Uncle Vince dragged her out of her thoughts, "I do know where they are labeled. We could drive by their agency. If that is what you want. Is that okay with you guys?" All the members of BTS nodded. They didn't mind taking a little detour, and they were also curious about which man she was referring to, especially Taehyung. He wanted to know who his rival was, at least in his eyes.

"We do have to stop a few streets away from their agency. If we don't want to attract too much attention from the media. We will walk the rest on foot. Boys, you remember where A Team Entertainment is located, right?"

"Yes, I do. The boys can follow me if they forgot," said Namjoon, not giving the others a chance to nod or answer in response. After 10 minutes, Ella's uncle parked the car and said, "Okay, from here on out, we are going to walk. It should be just 5 more minutes."

The boys piled out of the car and started taking off in the direction of VAV's agency. "Are you coming, Ella?" asked Taehyung as he looked at her hopefully.

Ella shook her head and said, "I wanna talk with uncle Vince for a little while. We will come after you, okay." Taehyung looked a little bit disappointed but nodded and took off after his bandmates.

"Why do wanna talk, Ella?" said her uncle, "You only want to talk when something is bothering you. In that, you haven't changed since 5 years ago."

"You know me so well," said Ella as she let out a sigh, "and you're right. My feelings are a mess. I don't know what to think anymore. My heart has been beating out of my chest ever since I met Taehyung, but I don't whether that is because his blood smells so good or because of something else. Whenever he looks upset or is hurting, my heart screams in pain. It also feels lonely or empty when I'm not close to him. On top of that, the press conference didn't clear up my feelings either. I think it made my feelings go haywire even more."

Her uncle laughed and took off towards the agency of VAV. Ella followed in tow. "Your mom used to say the same things when they were at the beginning of their relationship. You shouldn't worry so much about it, Ella. I'm sure you will find your answer soon," said Vince sounding amused, "On top of that, you're not the only one, using your words, emotions that are in haywire right now."

Just as Ella wanted to answer her uncle, they had caught up with BTS. Who, to her surprise, had stopped in the middle of the street. Ella looked very confused at first, but when they came closer to them, her eyes widened. She saw the band from the airport standing there. After that, she looked at the airport hottie, Baron.

'He looks so handsome but not as handsome as Taehyung,' thought Ella while realizing, 'Oh, now I understand what uncle means. I am already head over heels in love with Taehyung, but deep down, I already knew this. I just didn't see the signs or want to see them.'

Her uncle shook her up from her thoughts, "Now that we kinda met up in the middle of the street, and I don't want another scandal that includes my niece. How about we go to my place? It's on the outskirts of Seoul and not a place paparazzi hang around a lot. On top of that, I have enough sleeping places for fourteen people. Only if your schedule allows it to VAV."

'Wait, what did he say?' thought Ella, not wanting that to happen. At all. That would be so embarrassing. They would see her in her comfort zone at his place. No strangers had ever seen her in her comfort zone, not even other students from the Young Boarding School. She saw the members of VAV look amongst each other, nodding, and the member she recognized as St. Van spoke up, "That is okay with us."

After that, all the members of BTS and VAV got into vans provided by their agencies. That, in the meantime, had, mysteriously, been parked near her uncle's car. 'When did those van's arrive?' thought Ella, 'Well, I don't care. Now I at least don't spend another hour in a cramped-up car so close to Taehyung. Oh, my stupid brain, don't think so much about Taehyung.'

Even though Ella didn't want to continuously think about Taehyung, she had a difficult time getting him off her mind. She grasped over her right shoulder as she felt it burn slightly. Ella always had a sort-off crescent moon-shaped mark on that shoulder, but it had never reacted like that.

'Okay, that was strange. Could it be related to why I can't seem to stop thinking about Taehyung?'

Uncle Vince took off, and the vans followed after them to his mansion. Ella had put in her earbuds so that she didn't have to talk with her uncle about the 'taking along the boys' topic as he had noticed that she didn't really want it. Of course, she was very excited to finally meet the airplane band VAV, but she had hoped it would be at BigHit or A Team Entertainment, not at her uncle's living place. Ella hoped the most that her bloodthirst would not take over while all the boys were at her uncle's home. As soon as they arrived, she said, "I'm going in first and quench my bloodthirst. So make sure they don't go into the kitchen."

Her uncle nodded and took off his seatbelt, after that, she ran into the building to the nearest blood stash, which was as she mentioned in the kitchen. Ella opened up the hidden refrigerator. Yes, hidden fridge. Her family had learned to be careful in leaving evidence of their immortal life laying around for everybody to find. That morning, just before leaving toward his work, Uncle Vince showed her the button to open it up.

She wanted to make sure that she would survive the night with her crush, yes she officially saw Taehyung as her crush, in her home and emptied 10 entire blood bags. Ella made sure to look in the mirror and wiped away any remaining blood of her face. She pressed the button and watched the fridge disappear behind the wall before going to the living room.

"You should have told us that live in such a big house, bodyguard Young," she heard Yoongi say, "We might have come over sooner. The forest seems calm." As she entered the room, one of the members of VAV responded to what Yoongi said. "House? This is what you call a mansion. Have you seen how big it is? I do agree with you on the forest topic. It looks peaceful," said who she thought was Ziu, and he looked at her before asking in English, "Don't you get lost in this place, Ella, was it? Seeing how big it is."

It seems that they have been updated on talking English around her. As much as they can. Ella presumed that her uncle told them while she was in the kitchen.

"No, I don't. I have a pretty good sense of direction," answered Ella.

"So you could show us your room?" asked Jimin while wiggling his eyebrows. She was pretty sure that he was had unpure intentions and Taehyung angrily slammed him on his head for it. Jimin rubbed the place on his head while laughing, clearly knowing something that Ella doesn't. She decided that play two could play that game and smirked, "Yes, I could, but just not to you. If it was Jung Kook or Taehyung who asked it, then, I might have considered it."

There was a silence after Ella said those words, not expecting them to fall from her lips. When they had processed it, every man in the room started laughing except for Jung Kook, Jimin, and Taehyung. Jung Kook and Taehyung were as red as a tomato after hearing her say that, probably thinking very unpure thoughts or being very embarrassed, while Jimin looked like a mixture of shocked, embarrassed, and angry. He presumably didn't expect a reaction at all and definitely not one like that.

The rest of the afternoon passed away very quickly. Ella got to know all the boys better and, surprisingly, she opened up, although just slightly, about her past as well. She didn't want to go too fast. It was 18.00, and uncle Vince, St. Van, and Jin had cooked dinner by now. Jacob, ACE, and j-hope had set the table for 16 people. A big dining room was handy at this moment.

When they were about done, Jin walked into the living room, announcing that dinner was served, and they could take a seat at the table. Everybody stood up and made their way to the table. Ella was about to enter the dining hall when she bumped into somebody who was also about to go in at the same time. She looked up and saw Baron.

"I'm so sorry. I should have paid more attention to my surroundings," said Ella, an octave higher than usual. She was surprised by the collision. It resulted in her voice.

Baron snickered at her reaction and said, "No, it is my fault. You were at the door first. I should have waited before continuing into the dining hall without looking."

Ella was about to disagree again when an angry-looking Taehyung, who still had to enter the dining hall, said, "Okay, we get it. You were both at fault. Can we now please enter the dining hall? I'm so hungry that I could eat like a bear before its hibernation."

Ella's face flushed and quickly continued into the dining hall, taking a seat next to Namjoon. 'Why the hell did Taehyung have to react like that? It was just an accident,' thought Ella. Again her right shoulder hurt as she mused on what had happened.

Ella knew her uncle could cook well, but with the help of St. Van and Jin, it got her mouth-watering. There was so much food on the table, and it all looked very delicious. She saw all kinds of food from culinary kitchens; Korean, French, Italian, and a few other ones she didn't know. Her eyes landed on a dish that she hadn't eaten since the death of her parents. It has always been her favorite, and, of course, her uncle knew that.

"Uncle Vince, you made my favorite? You didn't have too," said Ella while smiling a sad smile, "Can you please pass it to me, uncle?"

"Of course, Ella," answered her uncle, "and, yes, we did have to make it, since I didn't make it on my own, and it is my favorite as well. I made it exactly as your mother taught me.".

Ella's smile fell entirely off her face now. Namjoon and Taehyung, who ended up on her right, both noticed that and placed a comforting hand on her. One on her left shoulder and one on her right thigh. Ella looked at both of them and smiled, thanking them for the comfort.

** Taehyung **

The rest of the dinner passed away quickly. Tae's right shoulder, which was marked with a crescent moon-like shape since his birth, had hurt ever since he snapped at Ella's collision with Baron. He didn't like it, but also wondered if she felt something too. He had been reading on soulmates for some time now. The signs of such a bond between people seemed similar to what he experienced with her. Although it's wasn't scientifically proven, Taehyung strongly believed in it.

Taehyung kept glancing at Ella every few seconds with a burning desire in his eyes. Not that Ella noticed it, but it was something that her uncle did regard it. When Taehyung and Vince locked eyes, they were having a silent conversation, Taehyung giving off doubt about whether or not he should follow his feeling and go for it. **Today.** Vince answered with a look that said if you don't, you know Baron of Jimin will while cocking his head, slightly, in their direction. Taehyung nodded to nothing, in particular, understanding what Ella's uncle tried to say.

Taehyung would go for it tonight before somebody else could because he knew very well what kind of looks Jimin and Baron have been giving her the entire afternoon. It was the same one as he held in his eyes. Love, lust, and desire. All in one combination. He heard Ella excusing herself to retire to her room and leave the dining hall.

'This is my chance,' thought Taehyung and spoke up, "The dinner was delicious, but now I have to use the restroom. May I be excused, and where can I find it again, Vince?"

He looked at bodyguard Young with a look that spoke entire book works, and Vince knew what he wanted to know just by the emotion in his eyes.

"Of course, you are excused," said Vince while giving him a wink, "When you exit the living room, take a left and go up the stairs, then is it the second door on your right." Teahyung hoped nobody saw that wink and stood up.

He followed the directions and ended up in front of a door that screamed Ella to him. Taehyung then heard something in the room confirming that he was correct. He raised his hand and knocked on the door. After a few seconds, the door opened, revealing Ella in nightly attire. It was a plain black shirt with the words 'Unbeatable Beauty' on it and a vertical striped pair of shorts. Taehyung's face flushed red and looked away, not wanting to stare at her body, but it was hard not to. His shoulder stopped hurting and started to emit a warm, fuzzy feeling. He felt his heart rate pick up.

'She looks good in literally everything that she wears, and those words are true,' thought Taehyung and looked back to her, 'She is an unbeatable beauty.'

He saw Ella giving him a strange look before saying, "Do you want to come in to talk, or are you going to stay out there?"

When Taehyung realized what she asked, he shook his head and said, "No, I want to come in if that is okay." Ella giggled and stepped aside to let him in, which he did.

** Ella **

Ella had just changed into her nightly attire when there was a knock at the door. 'Who could that be?' thought Ella while walking to the door. When she opened it, it revealed Taehyung. The ache in her shoulder stopped. Instead, it started to emit something that made her feel loved on the inside. Her heartbeat sped up, and her breath was stuck in her throat.

Taehyung became as red as a tomato when he saw her appearance and looked away. Ella looked down and thought, 'Why does he have to blush? It's it not like I'm wearing only lingerie. Does he want to talk? Should I let him in?'

Her face showed confusion when he looked back at her. He didn't react to her expression. Ella made up her mind and said, "Do you want to come in to talk, or are you going to stay out there?"

Ella saw him realizing what she said and shook his head while saying, "No, I want to come in if that is okay." Ella giggled at his reaction and stepped aside to let him in, which he did.

He looked around her room and took place on her bed, so did she. At first, neither of them said anything and just looked at each other, taking in their facial features. It wasn't awkward at all. Everything just seemed right. As if the world had stopped, entirely, for them. Ella decided to speak up before she got too lost in his eyes and say, "So what did you come here for?"

"I came here to confess something to you before somebody else does and sweeps you away with them," said Taehyung, while glancing down to her lips, "But I think showing you would be better."

Ella, who had turned away, looked back at him to question what he meant when she left something on her lips. She was in shock at first when she realized it where Taehyungs lips, but when she relaxed and started to get into it, he pulled away. That little kiss held so much love, adoration, lust, and promise in it already that Ella wanted to do it again, so she did. This time Taehyung was in shock time but quickly got into it. Ella could feel him smile into the kiss and get a little rougher. After what felt like an eternity, they pulled away. They were both panting for air, and there hadn't even been tongue involved yet.

Due to the emotion they experienced, their shoulders started emitting dim golden light. Something seemed to have started when their lips touched, but it disappeared after a few seconds. However, both of them missed the dim golden light. They were too lost in the eyes of each other. Not believing what just happened, as they thought it would never happen.

Taehyung was the first to speak up again, "I love you, and I have been in love with you ever since I saw you at K-Star Road."

Ella's face flushed bright red and answered, "Me too. I also have been in love with you since we met on K-Star Road."

Taehyung smiled the brightest smile she has ever seen from him and said, "Do you want to be my jagiya? Oh wait, you probably don't know what that means. I mean, do you want to be my girlfriend."

"Yes. Of course, I want to be your girlfriend," said Ella smiling very brightly as well. Taehyung gave her one more peck on the lips before saying, "Maybe I should go now. I don't want your uncle to kill me for 'staying too long at the restroom.'"

He made imaginary quotation marks with his fingers as he said that last part. Taehyung winked, and Ella realized that her uncle already knew he would be here right now. They both laughed, and Ella responded, "Maybe you should. Good talk, by the way."

"Great talk. See you tomorrow, jagiya," said Taehyung, whom she could now call her boyfriend, and left the room. Ella heard his footsteps get softer, indicating that Taehyung was walking away. When she knew he couldn't apprehend her anymore, she let out a shaky breath.

'How did only a kiss make me feel this way?' thought Ella while placing a hand on her uncontrollable thumping heart, 'My heart is going so fast, too fast for a supernatural anyway. I don't think I can survive a kiss that goes further than that we went just now.'

She also felt her cheeks heating and knew she probably looked like a tomato. Ella thought back to the kiss and smiled. When she looked at him for the first time during their meeting, she already examined that his lips would be very soft, warm, and kissable, but experiencing his lips on hers was an entirely new feeling to her. Yes, she had kissed boys before, but nobody could kiss like Taehyung. His lips had the right shape as they molded onto hers. They were just as warm as she had imagined they would be, but his lips were softer than they had looked to her. He had applied just the right amount of pressure and softness at the same time. Ella also felt in the kiss that he wasn't trying to take charge, as what her ex's had done before. He let their kiss go along with how they both moved.

'How am I ever going to tell this to uncle Vince?' thought Ella, 'But what does he already know? Taehyung gave the impression that my uncle already knew that Taehyung would be in my room. How are we going to tell the others? On top of that, how are we going to tell BigHit after just releasing the statement regarding the scandal?'

She didn't want to overthink this. Deciding that Taehyung and her had to talk about this tomorrow. Ella shook her head, trying to shake the thoughts away and laid underneath the covers.

She looked out of the window. Since she was little, Ella had always left the curtains open as she was drawn in by the huge glowing orb in the sky. Like she was right now. Ella looked to the moon while thinking, 'This day could have been a lot worse, but it actually turned out for the better. I got to meet VAV. I gained myself a boyfriend and amazing new friends. On top of that, I talked out the communication problem with my uncle.'

Ella turned away from the window and got comfortable under her blankets. Soon after, she fell into a well-deserved deep sleep dreaming about Taehyung and today's events with a smile on her face.


	8. A famous boyfriend. Is it nice or not?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "When we're young we're taught the distinction between a hero and a villain, good and evil, wrong and right, a savior and a lost cause. The only thing that we have to figure out on our own is how to make the judgment between all those topics in a person." Ella said looking at all the men around her, "Have you all made the judgment when it comes to me? Not that it will matter."
> 
> The men looked confusingly amongst each other and at her. Ella sighed and showed her true face to them for the second time since they found out. "You will forget everything about me, every conversation, every time you looked at me and even every time you that thought of me. Everything since the first time we met. You will only remember when I tell you so."
> 
> She vamped away to a higher building to watch them come out of the hazy state of mind. The 14 men looked very confused around them wondering how they got to the café they are at and why there was a 15th empty cup on the table. As the men conversed amongst them Ella thought "This is for their own good. They don't know how dangerous the world is that I live in. Now you know to never judge a book by its cover."
> 
> (BTS and VAV x OC)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Facts about the story: The story starts in July 2019. Ella was born on July 10, 1998, and is 21 years old when starting the story. She is 16 when the incident, that she talks about in the first chapter, takes place.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is my first ever story. Like ever. My first language isn't English so if there are any major mistakes please let me know. Any similarities with character names, people, places, and other topics are by coincidence or chosen with a reason (f.e. names from K-Pop bandmembers). Don't post this story anywhere else and copying or plagiarism will not be tolerated.

** Ella **

Almost a month has passed since the day that she left the Young Boarding School and came to Korea. In this last month, a lot has happened. On her first day, she met VAV, although she doesn't know if you can call that meeting them, and BTS's V or Kim Taehyung. Through him and her uncle, who worked for them as their bodyguard, she also met Taehyung's bandmates. The meeting with Taehyung caused a scandal, but luckily that was solved soon.

'It's funny, how we said back then that we weren't in a relationship and that we became a couple on the same evening,' thought Ella, 'I'm glad that his bandmates, management, and my uncle accepted it so well.'

When Taehyung and Ella decided to tell everybody, her uncle, BTS, and VAV, the next day before everybody had to leave, they didn't expect that it would have gone so well. Vince, her uncle, and the other members of BTS accepted quite well that they became a couple. Even the members of VAV were happy for them. Although she did have the feeling that Baron looked a little upset about it.

BTS's management was a different problem. They were happy for them, especially for Taehyung, because he deserved someone like Ella in his life, but they wanted them to keep their relationship a secret. At least until the scandal had entirely calmed down and the media had found another item to turn into a scandal. Manager Sejin also stressed that he wanted Taehyung and Ella to be sure that they wanted their relationship to be public. As it would change both of their lives. For better or worse.

So last month, Ella had only seen him through her visits to BigHit to 'visit' her uncle or when the members ask her to come over to their dorm. Sometimes BTS also came over to her uncle's place. That is, basically, how they get to enjoy each other's company, as a couple, but also as a group of close friends. Ella's time with VAV has been limited to phone calls, video chats, and WhatsApp, as it was harder to find time in their schedules. Almost every time that VAV had time to meet up in person again, Taehyung also had a day off. Ella preferred spending her time with Tae as they could truly enjoy each other's company during those days.

Tae's schedule sometimes made it difficult to actually make it feel like their dating. Her relationship is different from the romances of her 'friends' back at the Boarding School had. They could go out whenever they wanted with their lover without needing to think about the consequences. So on one side she enjoyed this kind of relationship, kinda laid back, but on the other hand, she wanted to be able to go on real dates with him, in public, like her 'friends' always talked about. Ella wanted to experience that too, even if his fame made that a little different if compared to any person you might ask on the street about their dating life.

"Maybe we should talk about the next step in our relationship?" said Ella to her boyfriend, who was watching her think with a smile on his face. Taehyung was just done with the practice for the day. Today was one of the rare days that he had time for a date. They went to the Han River and enjoyed the sun together on the shore. He had taken his disguise off since they were at a more secluded part of the river.

"And what do you think the next step should be?" asked Taehyung curiosity appeared on his features, "Do you mean the next step between us, which I'm more than willing to take, or announcing our relationship to the public?"

He wiggled his eyebrows at his, somewhat, suggestive remark caused Ella to burst out in a fit of giggles. Taehyung joined in as she wiped away a tear that escaped her eye.

"I meant to the public," said Ella in response when she was done laughing, "but since you brought it up into the conversation. I do think I'm ready to take a step further in our relationship, but I do believe that you then, at least, should invite me over to your apartment, not the dorms."

Her face flushed crimson after she said that. Taehyung laughed at her reaction and placed his hand under her chin to make her look at him.

"We'll discuss the announcement of our relationship with the management first thing when we go back. In the meantime, let's work on deepening our relationship first," said Taehyung while leaning in. Ella did the same and the same fireworks as that she had felt the same time exploded once again. Once again, she felt something pull her to him. The pull has always been there since they met. That warm feeling started to emit from her right shoulder again. But what could it be? _More importantly, does he feel it too?_

'His kisses will never feel any different,' she thought as she felt his tongue gliding over her lips, asking permission to enter. This is the first time that he was somewhat desperate to let her invite him in. They have been dating for a month now, so maybe today was the right moment. Ella was surprised at this and hesitantly opened her mouth a little, 'Hopefully, he won't feel my fangs. Whatever you do, don't make your fangs grow large.'

Taehyung took his chance and shot his tongue in. His tongue found hers and started twirling around it, but also exploring the rest of her mouth. This was the first time that Ella kissed in this way. So she decided to follow his way of kissing in the hopes that she did it right. She felt him smile when she did that and relaxing a little, knowing that he probably enjoyed it too. He placed her on his lap for a better position to kiss in. After what felt like an entire human lifetime Taehyung pulled away, and they looked at each other, panting and red in the face. Ella didn't know how one kiss could make her feel like that, especially with her being a hybrid. Maybe it has something to do with the pull that she keeps feeling whenever she is around him. Or the ache in her chest, when she is not.

"I think that was a good first step," said Taehyung with a smirk on his face when Ella looked away embarrassed with how she probably looked. Completely flushed and extremely out of breath. However, Tae also sounded out of breath as he continued, "but no matter how much I enjoy our time here and kiss you for much longer, I think we should go now if you want to discuss the announcing of our relationship."

Ella signed knowing, he was right and stood up from his lap, extending her hand for him to take, "What are you waiting for then? Let's go!"

Taehyung laughed while put his disguise back on and took her hand. Now that she looked at Taehyung's incognito style, Ella wondered how fans or the paparazzi haven't recognized him yet. Maybe they already had, but were respected their privacy? The fans maybe, but she had seen many video's and experienced it herself during the scandal that the papa's don't keep that in mind. Journalists were a different topic altogether. Between the papa's and journalists, Ella had learned quickly that the journalists were the more civilized ones. Always making appointments and respecting the individual they had an interview with. She appreciated that treatment over the one that the papas gave her a month ago.

They walked their way here so they could enjoy every minute they have together before he eventually had to go on tour again for the promotion of the latest album Map Of The Soul: Persona. Which would be in October already. Her mind wandered back from the disguise as Ella looked at Taehyung and saw a frown on his face.

"What is the matter?" said Ella, concern visible on her beautiful face, "You look in deep thought."

"I wish you could join us on our tour. We already see each other so little while I see your uncle every day," said Taehyung, who suddenly had a very cheerful face clearly an idea popped into his mind. He stopped walking, making Ella turn to him before they would enter BigHit, "I know! You could apply for a job as an assistant during the rest of our tour. I remember manager Sejin-ssi saying that he wanted some help during our tour with the scheduling. I have seen and heard how persuasive you can be. I know you can do it."

"How about we first discuss our relationship with your manager before we talk about me joining you guys on your tour. On top of that, maybe he doesn't see the potential that you see in me, and do you really think that my uncle will leave me all alone in Korea for so long? I'm pretty sure that he would either take me with you guys himself or arrange something like that before you even can," said Ella while walking up to the building and opening the doors.

Taehyung nodded to himself and walked after her. When they entered, they were immediately greeted by the ladies at the reception who knew very well what was going on between them. Ella heard them whisper about how lucky she was that Taehyung chose her out of all people he has been interested in. Ella was glad that her being around the boys so much made her better at Korean, in return, the boys had also gotten better at English, and giggled when they were in the elevator going up to talk to BTS's manager Sejin.

"What is so funny?" asked Taehyung curiously. Ella answered with a smile on her face, "That nobody, except the boys, my uncle and you, know how good I have gotten at Korean and think I can't understand what they are saying. The ladies said that I'm lucky to be called your girlfriend.

After she said that, she gave him a quick peck on the lips. Taehyung smiled, "Well, they are right, though. You are fortunate. I'm pretty sure that many ARMY's would love to be in your place. But I'm also lucky to have found myself such a loving, caring, and beautiful jagiya."

Her face flushed red, and she felt butterflies explode in her stomach at his comment. He sure knew what to say to make her feel weak on her legs. Taehyung was about to kiss her again when the elevator doors opened and revealed, exactly, the man they wanted to talk to.

"Oh, this is a coincidence. We were just on our way to you," said Taehyung with his boxy grin on his lips, "Do you have time to talk right now? It is about our relationship and the next steps."

Manager Sejin motioned them to get off and follow him. Ella and Taehyung stepped out of the elevator, and they all walked to a more secluded place near the elevators. A place where rarely anybody passed by as it was near the studio of Suga. During the past month, he had made very clear to her that unless it was absolutely necessary, Suga didn't want anybody to disturb him while working on new songs. Many employees have learned the hard way that they shouldn't interrupt him, and Ella believed his word for it. Luckily for them, Suga was not in today.

"I was just on my way to the receptionists to ask them if they wanted to inform me when both of you got back. I wanted to talk about the same topic," said manager Sejin as he sat down in one of the seats. Taehyung and her took place in the two seats across off his waiting from him to continue, "After seeing how well you guys fit together. How you treat each other while also living up to the rules we had set for you. We have come to a conclusion. If you want and are ready for it, you have our permission to announce your relationship to the world through your official social media, Taehyung."

They looked at each other and smiled very brightly. "That is, exactly, what we wanted to talk about," said Ella and took Taehyungs hand, "I will follow whatever you decide to do. It is your call to make. However, when we are going to say it, the world will probably be shocked, and reactions will differ from each other."

Manager Sejin smiled at her reaction, satisfied with her answer, knowing she was the perfect choice for Taehyung. She turned her attention back to Sejin as he coughed to get their eyes back on him.

"By the way, there was another thing I wanted to say to you, Ella," said Sejin looking very serious at her. His look caused Ella to feel intimated while if they knew it would be the other way around, "After discussion with your uncle and learning how well you act around the boys, we decided that you may come with the boys on tour. On these conditions, one, don't distract Taehyung and the other members too much. Two, follow either my or your uncle's directions regarding travel and venue's where the boys are going to perform at. Three, with the public announcement of your relationship, you both are going to make more appearances as a couple in balance with BTS appearances. Your life is going to take a big turn, Ella, make sure that you are ready for that."

"You better make sure that the world is ready for me," said Ella knowing very well that she could stand up for her rights if she had too, but wondered if she could conquer her camera-shyness. Manager Sejin nodded in confirmation and left them alone. They looked at each other before Taehyung lunched off his seat. He tugged her up and twirled Ella around.

"I'm going to make you so happy, jagiya!" said he before putting her down on her feet and kissed her full on the mouth. She could see in the reflection of the window showing Seoul's streets that she was blushing. Taehyung placed an arm around her waist, guiding her back to the elevator, "Let's go to the dorm and discuss with Namjoon on how we should announce our relationship."

After they had arrived at the dorm and told the boys the good news, they were ecstatic. Congratulations for the couple were coming from every direction.

"On top of that, manager-ssi also said that Ella is going to come along on tour with us," said Taehyung proudly as he got what he wanted without asking for it. Jung Kook was jumping on his feet in excitement. He, like Taehyung, wanted her to join them on tour so that he would have a distraction from the others when he needed it. However, JK had been asking Sejin and bodyguard Young if she could come along. Up until that morning, the answer had been 'We'll think about it.' disappointing him, yet again.

Jung Kook and Ella had become the best of friends ever since their meeting. The shy bunny was nowhere in sight that all of the members expected him to be around her. They expected him to repeat his un-ending cycle of being nervous around females, especially one that he just met. The more Ella came to their practices, the more Kookie surprised all of the employees that came across the pair. Every time that Jung Kook was near her while Taehyung was still busy with work, it was him to start up a conversation. To keep her company when she was bored or just to get to know her better. At first, Taehyung was a little jealous, but now he was glad that his best friend and girlfriend got along so well.

"I'm so happy that you may join us on our tour. You have seen us practice so much that I think we owe you a live version of the dances you have seen," said JK as he pulled her into a bone-crushing hug. Hearing a cough from Taehyung, Jung Kook let her go. Ella smiled at Kookie to thank him for the hug, and everybody quieted down again.

"There is only one thing left to and one of the main reasons why we told you about the announcement of our relationship to the public," said Ella while looking at Taehyung, who continued, "We have to personally announce our relationship said Sejin. So Namjoon, since you're the leader, we kinda wanted to know how we should do it. I know that none of us ever had a relationship like ours before, so I thought we should discuss it as a group before I'm going to say something that you don't agree on."

"On top of that, I will follow along with whatever you decide. ARMY are your fans who are going to have broken hearts, and it is your career, not mine," said Ella sincerely. The boys looked amongst each other and then at Taehyung, who smiled at her answer and nodded to them in a way that said she is a keeper, and eventually at Ella.

"I think I have an idea," said Jimin with a twinkling in his eyes. 'That can't mean anything good,' thought Ella as she gulped. The twinkle in his eyes held something mischievous.

"How about this, first, we post on our Instagram and Twitter accounts the official announcements of your relationship with a picture, however you two want it. Then Tae is going to post it on WeVerse as well to make it even more believable for the ARMY's. Lastly, Ella ad you are going to do a V-LIVE to announce your relationship together and answer questions from the fans. To make it more personal and get more understanding of Ella and your relationship."

Everybody nodded with the same twinkling in their eyes, agreeing to Jimin's idea except for Ella. She was feeling uncomfortable with the idea of being in front of a camera to answer questions. Ella, however, looked paler than her normal skin tone, 'Why does it have to be in front of a camera?'

"What is on your mind, jagi?" asked Taehyung, who had noticed her change in behavior. Ella let out a shaky breath and answered, "I'm okay with everything except for answering questions coming from people I can't see in front of a camera. You may not remember this, but I already found the press conference regarding last month's scandal nerve-wracking due to my camera-shyness. This is terrifying."

Namjoon, along with some other members, nodded in understanding, reminding how he had felt the first time he did a VLIVE for their fans. It was weird and uncomfortable. To say the least. Whenever old clips of previous V-LIVEs came along, it made them cringe.

"I'm okay with being there to announce our relationship, but I don't want to answer questions today in front of the camera. Baby steps are still steps," said Ella defending herself. The boys smiled warmly at her, and Taehyung said, "This is why we are discussing it. To come to the conclusion that everybody agrees on. You not wanting to answer questions is perfectly fine as long as you will support me, support us and our romance, through the entire V-LIVE for behind the cam, and so that you can add in your point of view when you want to."

"That I can do," said Ella in response, although she still looked a bit uncomfortable. So as said so it was done. First, Taehyung and Ella took a photo together looking like a couple in love like they had already done so many times in private, and send it to Namjoon and Jin. Next, Namjoon and Jin took out their phones and started on the statement for their Instagram and Twitter accounts saying, that what once had been a scandal became a reality and showed it to Taehyung and Ella before posting. Ella took the phones from them and read the statements.

_'OFFICIAL NEWS STATEMENT_

_V has found himself a lovely girlfriend. They have been together now for a little month and are getting along splendidly. On top of that, V's girlfriend gets along excellent with all of us. As well as the staff who we work with regularly. His girlfriend is welcomed into the Bangtan family with open arms. After careful consideration and discussion with our manager Sejin, they decided that it was time to open up about their relationship to the general public now._

_To celebrate their relationship becoming public, they took a picture to commemorate the moment. Your eyes are not playing tricks on you. V's girlfriend is non-other than Ella Young, the girl from his recent scandal. Shortly after the press conference, they fessed up their true feelings to one another and became a couple._

_'attached picture of V and Ella kiss'_

_We, the entire Bangatan family, wish them the best of luck and happy times ahead in their relationship from now on and hope that our fans, the ARMY's, will do the same._

_They will do a VLIVE later this evening to announce their relationship themselves and answer any of your questions._

_Ella has been allowed to come with BTS on the last part of our Love Yourself tour and will be seen more at public events together with V and/or BTS._

_#VandEllaofficialrelationship #EllaYoung #VandElla'_

"This looks good guys," said Ella before showing it to Taehyung, who also nodded in confirmation and gave the phones back to their owners.

"Great, then we are going to post it now," said Namjoon, "How is your WeVerse post coming along?"

"It is almost done," answered Taehyung and attached the picture, "And complete. Do you want to read it, Ella?"

"Yes, please!"

Ella took the phone that Taehyung extended to her. She felt her heart skip a beat when she read the message he had typed.

_'This is my first, only and last girlfriend ever. Her name is Ella Young. As you may have seen or read, was she involved with me in a scandal before. Back then, we denied a relationship between us, but I had actually already fallen for her that same day. I am a lucky man that a beautiful woman like her accepted and returned my feelings!_

_I love you, Ella Young, my one and only true Jagiya! Hopefully, we can make many beautiful memories together! Isn't she pretty?_

_We will do a VLIVE later this evening to announce our relationship and answer any of your questions._

_'attached picture of Taehyung and Ella kissing and of Ella enjoying the sun at Han River that morning.''_

"That is so sweet," said Ella with a lovely smile handing his phone to him, "I love you too, my one and only true Jagiya."

Ella kissed him on the lips, which he returned quickly. She pulled away quickly, to Taehyung's disappointment, asking, "When did you take that other picture? I didn't notice it at all."

She spoke the truth as she didn't recall hearing a flash. Her hybrid hearing didn't pick-up on it while it did hear his tempting heartbeat. The temptation of his blood is a risk whenever she is around him. She hopes that there won't be a day when she gives in to it.

"That is a secret," said Taehyung grinning while he sends his post on WeVerse, "Are you ready for the V-LIVE?"

Ella took a deep breath, not being ready at all, feeling nervous but nodded.

"Okay, then I'm going to get everything ready. I will get you when I'm done," said Taehyung, who then left to his room.

As soon as Taehyung was out of sight, Ella's knees gave out because of the nerves she was feeling. Before Ella fell to the floor, Jimin caught her and helped her sit down on the couch.

"Are you okay, Ella?" asked Jimin, who looked worriedly at her, "Do need anything?"

"I'm okay but just very nervous," said Ella truthfully, knowing they would keep worrying otherwise and get Taehyung, "I just hope that your fans can accept me."

"I'm sure they will be. We accepted you even before we met you because you sounded like a very nice young woman in the stories of your uncle. You are no different from those stories," said Hoseok smiling widely at her. Ella rolled her eyes, not believing him, and Jung Kook saw that.

"You can roll your eyes all you, but it is not going to change the truth," said Jung Kook looking earnestly in her eyes, "I am not the best around girls. Yet, I accepted you quickly due to you being around so much. I have seen you every day with you being family to bodyguard Young. How you get frustrated whenever people throw garbage on the street and reprimand them for it. Not giving about what anybody else thought. The list goes on. You showed yourself. I was able to become best friends with you, thanks to that."

Ella smiled warmly at him. A gesture that showed she was thankful. They heard her boyfriend's voice behind them, "They are right. I already fell in love with the girl from the stories, and when she came into, well, our lives rather unexpectedly, I saw that she was exactly like the girl I had heard about. By then, I already was head over heels in love."

He pulled her up into his arms hugging her. Ella heard him whisper into her ear, "Don't be nervous. Everybody is going to love you. Just be yourself!"

Ella looked up to him and smiled while thinking, 'I found myself a pearl in the ocean of available fish. He can sing, dance, and is out of this world handsome and has an amazing personality.'

Ella leaned up a bit to kiss him on his lips.

"Thank you for the encouragement. I really needed that," Ella said to all the boys. She took one more deep breath and said, "Let's get this over with."

The boys laughed at her comment, and Taehyung took her hand, guiding her to his room. He opened the door for her, and she looked around. The room looked neat and well taken care of despite him being so busy with work and being away during tours. On the desk stood an entire set-up ready for their V-LIVE.

"I never expected you to see my dorm room like this," said Taehyung while awkwardly scratching his head. Ella giggled and said in response, "Your room reflects your personality very much. It is nothing to be awkward about, and you have already seen my room."

"Okay, okay, you're right," said Taehyung, who showed a more serious face, "I'm going to turn the camera on now. Are you absolutely ready?"

"As ready as I will ever be," said Ella while taking place on one of the chairs at the desk. As soon as everything was on and rolling, Taehyung started the V-LIVE. They hadn't even said one word yet, and the live viewers, likes, and votes already went up to thousands. At the same time, the comments went up as well, with questions as to why there was a girl with him and loving messages for him.

'And my new insane life started just now,' thought Ella and looked at Tae waiting for him to start.

"Good evening, ARMY! Long time no talk," said Tae to the people watching at the moment, "As many of you might have read or heard already today's V-LIVE is for a special occasion. Earlier today was announced that I'm officially taken."

He looked at Ella smiling and took her hand, lacing their fingers together. Ella smiled back to him in return before they both looked back at the camera.

"I would like all of you to meet my girlfriend, Ella Young," said Taehyung, looking back toward her, "Go on and introduce yourself."

Ella let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding.

"Hello everybody, my name is Ella. I'm Taehyung girlfriend. Tae and I have been dating for a little over a month now. I hope all of you will treat me nicely," said Ella nerves visible on her face, "I'm extremely camera-shy, so I hope you don't mind me going to my safety zone behind the camera know, Tae."

Ella looked at Taehyung with pleading eyes. Taehyung gave her a smile that said I'm proud of you and gave her a kiss.

"You did very good, and I'm sure you will do better in future V-LIVE's," said Taehyung, who had let go of her hand to make able to go to her comfort zone, "Isn't she cute?"

Ella watched Taehyung as he started answering questions from the fans. Sometimes he asked for her opinion or to answer a question directed to her.

"Oh, this is a good one," said Taehyung and looked over to where she was located, "Who fell in love first and why?"

Ella started laughing, already knowing the answer.

"The fans want to know why you started laughing," said Taehyung, who also already knew the reason why.

"Well, I find it funny how we were talking about this topic about 30 minutes ago, and now one of your fans asked the same thing," said Ella while catching her breath, "Why don't you tell them that?"

"Okay, okay," said Tae holding his hand up in defeat, "I was the one who fell in love first long before we even met in real life and the scandal from last month. As many of you have heard by now, Ella is the niece of one of our bodyguards. He has told us many stories about his family back in his home country, and most of those stories contained Ella."

Taehyung paused and shifted his gaze to Ella, "He always told about a young woman who lived the time of her life, enjoying every single moment of it. She came across as a lively girl with a very distinctive point of view on the world. Someone who you could laugh with and have meaningful conversations with. I fell in love with the image I made of her, not knowing what she looked like, but when we met in real life, I was blown away by her beauty. I knew I had to make her mine the second she could make me fall in love while taking a photo of BTS's Gangnamdol, and my heart started pounding out of my chest."

Taehyung's eyes were portraying so much love now, and Ella felt the meaning behind every word he just said. A tear rolled down her eye, and Taehyung reached up to wipe it away.

"Please don't cry. You're too beautiful to be seen crying," said Tae to her.

"I don't want to cry, but your words made me very emotional. They are just so beautiful. I didn't know you thought that way about me," said Ella while looking away, blushing. Taehyung placed a hand under her chin and turned her head in his direction.

"But they are true. I meant every word I just said," said Tae while he leaned in to kiss her. When he pulled back and turned back to the camera to answer a new question, Ella could see the viewers, likes, and votes going through the roof. The comments were going haywire as well. After the fans calmed down from what they had just witnessed, the V-LIVE continued like normal.

For an entire hour, they answered more questions like how they exactly met, who did the confessing and if the fans could expect to see more of their couple moments from now on referring to the kiss. Ella answered some personal questions like what her age is, where she came from, and if she already noticed differences from before her relationship with Taehyung.

Since it was really late in the evening now, Ella had notified her uncle that she would be staying at the dorm for the night and was laying in Taehyung's bed alone. Taehyung decided after a little argument that he would bunk with Jung Kook.

'I love Tae very much, but being the girlfriend of somebody so famous sure is exhausting,' thought Ella, who finally had found a comfortable sleeping place and closed her eyes.


	9. "BTS's V AND ELLA YOUNG ARE OFFICIALLY DATING"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "When we're young we're taught the distinction between a hero and a villain, good and evil, wrong and right, a savior and a lost cause. The only thing that we have to figure out on our own is how to make the judgment between all those topics in a person." Ella said looking at all the men around her, "Have you all made the judgment when it comes to me? Not that it will matter."
> 
> The men looked confusingly amongst each other and at her. Ella sighed and showed her true face to them for the second time since they found out. "You will forget everything about me, every conversation, every time you looked at me and even every time you that thought of me. Everything since the first time we met. You will only remember when I tell you so."
> 
> She vamped away to a higher building to watch them come out of the hazy state of mind. The 14 men looked very confused around them wondering how they got to the café they are at and why there was a 15th empty cup on the table. As the men conversed amongst them Ella thought "This is for their own good. They don't know how dangerous the world is that I live in. Now you know to never judge a book by its cover."
> 
> (BTS and VAV x OC)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Facts about the story: The story starts in July 2019. Ella was born on July 10, 1998, and is 21 years old when starting the story. She is 16 when the incident, that she talks about in the first chapter, takes place.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is my first ever story. Like ever. My first language isn't English so if there are any major mistakes please let me know. Any similarities with character names, people, places and other topics are by coincidence or chosen with a reason (f.e. names from K-Pop bandmembers). Don't post this story anywhere else and copying or plagiarism will not be tolerated.

Koreaboo - Jenny Kang  
August 12th, 2019

Last Sunday, August 11th, 2019, BTS posted on several of their social media around 15.00 KST breaking news regarding their member V. Later, around 16.00 KST, on that same day, BigHit Entertainment also confirmed the news that BTS has shared.

It probably came as a shock to people including, ARMY's all over the world, and also broke many hearts of female ARMY's who had a crush on the member who the news is about, but the statement is true. Since a little month, BTS's V is no longer a single man and now officially of the market.

V has found himself a girlfriend with whom he first had a secret relationship, on request of his record label BigHit, for a month before deciding to share their relationship with the world. This decision was made to ensure that their feelings were legit and could withstand going public. His girlfriend turns out to be none other than Ella Young. The young woman who was involved with V in a scandal around the same time as they started dating.

In BTS's posts, they also shared that V would go on VLIVE with his girlfriend later that day to answer any questions the fans may have had regarding their relationship. They also stated that they had already accepted her as an official part of the Bangtan Family.

ARMY's started trending the hashtags that BTS included in their posts, like #VandEllaofficialrelationship, #EllaYoung, and #VandElla, and it became the most talked-about news of the day. Friends of V, celebrities, and colleagues out of the KPOP industry congratulated them on social media like Twitter and Instagram, saying that they looked adorable together and would love to see more of their relationship. We have yet to receive a statement of whether or not their family already knew about the relationship. As of now, it is very silent in that corner.

Soon after the release of their social media posts, V also announced his relationship with Ella on WeVerse sharing another photo besides the one that was shared already on their social media. The photo shows Ella enjoying the sun at the shore of what appears to be Han River, probably during a date she and V are on. It clearly shows the love and affection V feels for Ella.

*attached pic of Ella enjoying the sun*

V said the following about their relationship:  
"This is my first, only and last girlfriend ever. Her name is Ella Young. As you may have seen or read, was she involved with me in a scandal before. Back then, we denied a relationship between us, but I had actually already fallen for her that same day. I am a lucky man that a beautiful woman like her accepted and returned my feelings!

I love you, Ella Young, my one and only true Jagiya! Hopefully, we can make many beautiful memories together! Isn't she pretty?

We will do a VLIVE later this evening to announce our relationship and answer any of your questions."

V and Ella stayed true to their word and held a V-LIVE around 17.00 KST to answer questions of the fans. V started of the V-LIVE and after that gave Ella the chance to properly introduce herself to ARMY's quoted;

"Hello everybody, my name is Ella. I'm Taehyung's girlfriend. Tae and I have been dating for a little over a month now. I hope all of you will treat me nicely! I'm extremely camera-shy, so I hope you don't mind me going to my safety zone behind the camera know, Tae."

V responded that she did very well for her first time and allowed her to go behind the camera, from where she answered any other questions while asking AMRY if she was cute. There was one question that got special attention from both of them in particular regarding who fell in love first, and why?

After V had read out the question, the fans could hear Ella laughing and wanted to know why. To which she answered already knowing the answer, she found it funny how they were talking about the same topic 30 minutes earlier, and now a fan wanted to know as well. She also said that V should answer that question.

V answered the question of the fans as followed:  
"I was the one who fell in love first long before we even met in real life and the scandal from last month. As many of you have heard by now, Ella is the niece of one of our bodyguards. He has told us many stories about his family back in his home country, and most of those stories contained her. He always told about a young woman who lived the time of her life, enjoying every single moment of it. She came across as a lively girl with a very distinctive point of view on the world. Someone who you could laugh with and have meaningful conversations with. I fell in love with the image I made of her, not knowing what she looked like, but when we met in real life, I was blown away by her beauty. I knew I had to make her mine the second she could make me fall in love while taking a photo of BTS's Gangnamdol, and my heart started pounding out of my chest."

ARMY's could see how much love V feels for Ella while wiping away a tear that fell from her eye.

V to Ella:  
"Please don't cry. You're too beautiful to be seen crying.

Ella to V:  
"I don't want to cry, but your words made me very emotional. They are just so beautiful. I didn't know you thought that way about me."

V responded to her that his words were faithful and decided to show it to her. Including everybody who was watching. After that, he leaned in and kissed her in the camera view. That the fans went entirely through the roof with comments, likes and votes would be an understatement.

After the kiss on camera ARMY's started hitting Twitter again and trended entire new hashtags, #VandEllakissonVLIVE and #VandEllakiss. Some fans also have been creative and made them two official ship names during their V-LIVE. V and Ella accepted both of those ship names and said to use them in posts on social media about them. Their official ship names are Vella and Taella.

So fans of Vmin and Vkook can officially say goodbye now. From now on, it is Vella or Taella when it comes to V's love life.

We hope to see more of Taella in the future on social media and at public events. We wish them the best of luck in their relationship. There is only one thing we have left to say, and we're saying it in BTS style: 'We purple Taella.'

265,3 K **Likes** 106,7 K **Reactions** 67,3 K **Shares**

Bangtan4Life  
OMG!!! I was literally shocked when I saw the posts on their Twitter account and after that on WeVerse. Although it came as a shock, I'm very happy for V and Ella. Hopefully, we will see more of their relationship in the future. I'm looking forward to their first official public appearance. I PURPLE TAELLA!  
10.1 K **Likes** 5.7 K **Reactions**

TaehyungisMYHubby  
NO! NO! NO! Who the hell does that bitch think she is! Taehyung is my husband!  
6.7 K **Likes** 3.1 K **Reactions**

Bangtanhater2.0  
This is so laughable. First denying and now saying they're actually in love. This is why I hate BTS. They never tell the truth. At least not at one turn.  
10.5 K **Likes** 9.6 K **Reactions**

Taellalover  
Don't react to hate, Taehyung, and Ella. We, true ARMYs, love you no matter what. We will support you to the end! We purple Taella!  
9.7 K **Likes** 6.9 K **Reactions**


	10. BTS tour, here I come!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "When we're young we're taught the distinction between a hero and a villain, good and evil, wrong and right, a savior and a lost cause. The only thing that we have to figure out on our own is how to make the judgment between all those topics in a person." Ella said looking at all the men around her, "Have you all made the judgment when it comes to me? Not that it will matter."
> 
> The men looked confusingly amongst each other and at her. Ella sighed and showed her true face to them for the second time since they found out. "You will forget everything about me, every conversation, every time you looked at me and even every time you that thought of me. Everything since the first time we met. You will only remember when I tell you so."
> 
> She vamped away to a higher building to watch them come out of the hazy state of mind. The 14 men looked very confused around them wondering how they got to the café they are at and why there was a 15th empty cup on the table. As the men conversed amongst them Ella thought "This is for their own good. They don't know how dangerous the world is that I live in. Now you know to never judge a book by its cover."
> 
> (BTS and VAV x OC)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Facts about the story: The story starts in July 2019. Ella was born on July 10, 1998, and is 21 years old when starting the story. She is 16 when the incident, that she talks about in the first chapter, takes place.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is my first ever story. Like ever. My first language isn't English so if there are any major mistakes please let me know. Any similarities with character names, people, places and other topics are by coincidence or chosen with a reason (f.e. names from K-Pop bandmembers). Don't post this story anywhere else and copying or plagiarism will not be tolerated.

** Ella **

The months August and September flew by before she knew it. She watched the media explode after their relationship was announced. The fans trended hashtags after the V-LIVE on which the paparazzi made new articles. The cycle continued until another source of interest was found. Although the fans kept their relationship under the loop. Every time they were spotted on a date, or Taehyung invited her along to a public event, the fans made them the most talked about topic in the world again.

Like Ella had expected, the reactions were variating much, although most of them were pleasant and encouraging. It was the same every time they as a couple or she on her own made a trending topic. She wanted to keep up with the media and comments, so she decided to acquire a Twitter and Instagram account, despite her earlier words of not needing it. When the boys heard about her social media activity from their fans, they laughed in her face.

"I told you, that you would need it!" had Jung Kook said to her at that time while laughing his ass off. Ella couldn't believe that she did what she said she wouldn't do.

Jin had said to her, "Don't read to much of the comments because it shouldn't matter what other people say, including us. The only thing that matters is what you and Taehyung think about it!"

Ella thanked him and said goodbye to the boys while Taehyung walked her off to the door and gave her a goodbye kiss. Never in her wildest dreams, she thought her first social media accounts would be verified as belonging to a famous person. Yet, it was a reality for her and a fantasy many people wanted to have. Although humans who wish to have that are only after gaining followers fast. From her view, only people who honestly want to make a difference have earned that. BTS was a group of those fortunate few.

Taehyung and the boys had been practicing their asses off for the last two months to be ready for their remaining four concerts on their tour schedule. Ella had been present for most of those practices to cheer them on. Other times she would stay at home. This was either at her uncle's house or Taehyung's apartment. She kinda had been traveling between the two.

The first time Ella came over to Taehyung's house Yeontan, Tae's Pomeranian, was very wary of her as if he could sense that she was different and was barking at her, non-stop. Something that Taehyung couldn't do as he isn't a vampire or werewolf. Taehyung had told her that Tan usually accepts new people without effort. Ella still thinks that Tannie wanted to show that he was in charge of that territory, which Ella, as a werewolf, can completely understand. Gradually Yeontan accepted her as part of his pack, the more she came over to Taehyung's place. Now they are the best of friends. He had learned that she was his higher-up in the hierarchy.

'I'm going to miss that little rascal,' though Ella, as she looked out of the car window, wondering what was taking them so long. Today it was October 10th, which meant that tomorrow would be the kick-off for the last part of the 'Love Yourself Speak Yourself' tour after a well-deserved short break. 4 more concerts in just two countries, Saudi Arabia and closing off in South Korea.

She was currently waiting in the car for her uncle to come back with the boys and their luggage. She thought back to the last conversation she had with Baron shortly after making their relationship public. Taehyung and Ella's romance. Ella still found it very surprising that Baron, just like Taehyung, had a crush on her since the first time he saw her. She replayed their last conversation in her head while she waited.

_ Flashback _

_Ella looked at her phone with a frown on her face. She sat at the dining table with a wineglass of blood in her left hand, twirling it around while her uncle came into the kitchen._

_"You know that frowning isn't good for your face, right?" joked Uncle Vince causing Ella to look sarcastically at him and say, "No shit Sherlock."_

_"Well, if you know that, then what is the problem?"_

_"There is no problem. I just found the text that Baron sent me very strange," said Ella, "When Tae and I told all of you about our relationship back in July, he did look a little upset, at the time I thought nothing of it cause our friendship didn't seem to change. Now that Tae and I made our relationship public, he suddenly wants to meet up saying he has to tell me something, and it has to be in person. Why can't he just tell me over text or a phone call?"_

_"That indeed sounds a little strange, but maybe it is something serious, and he can't say nor discuss over the phone. I think you should meet up with him even if he just talks about what bothering him," answered uncle Vince while he finally had everything ready to head to work._

_"You're probably right. I'll let Baron know when I can meet up with him. Thanks for the advice! Have a good day at work and say hi to the boys for me," said Ella when her uncle walked out of the kitchen to the front door._

_"I will, and you have a good day as well! Bye!" yelled Uncle Vince before the door slammed shut, leaving Ella alone with her thoughts about the text and what Baron could want to talk about._

_It was now a few days later, and today Ella had planned to meet up with Baron. On the way to the meeting place, Ella had seen some paparazzi taken photos of her. It has been two months since Taella was announced to the world, and she was still not used to people taken her photograph. Ella was glad that it only where paparazzi and not fans. They tend to stay at a distance and just take photos of everything she is doing. On dates with Taehyung, Ella has had some encounters with fans who wanted a photo or an autograph, but it was still not easy to get used to people asking that of her as well. Ella knew that with Tae's job and popularity, it was part of the package deal when she became his girlfriend, but she never expected fans to want that from her as well._

_Ella shook her thoughts away and walked up to the café Baron had invited her to near A Team Entertainment. She opened the door of that café and looked around for Baron. Soon enough, Ella spotted him at a table in the far corner sipping on a cup of coffee looking out of the window next to him. He looked in deep thought and looked shocked when she took place in the chair across him._

_Ella giggled and said, "Don't worry. It's just me. What was so important that you want to meet me out here and couldn't say it over the phone?"_

_"You scared the shit out of me. I didn't see you coming," said Baron while laughing nervously, "Straight to business I see. Well, it might be better to get it out."_

_Ella tilted her head sideways in confusion and waited for Baron to get to the point. Baron rolled his shoulder and coughed a few times before opening his mouth._

_"I think that I'm in love with you!"_

_Ella couldn't believe what she heard and looked at him in complete surprise, "Could you please repeat that?"_

_Baron sighed and said, "I am in love with you. I have been in love with you since the moment I saw you on the airplane. I thought I was never going to see you again, but then you appeared on the television because you were caught in a scandal with Taehyung. When we met later in July in person that evening, I couldn't be happier."_

_He paused to look Ella in her eyes. The only way Ella could describe the look in his eyes was sad while saying all of that._

_"If I had known that Taehyung went to your room after dinner. To confess his feelings to you that night instead of going to the restroom as he told us he would then I probably had confessed to you before dinner," continued Baron and saw that Ella looked upset as if she had hurt his feelings, "Don't get me wrong. I'm very happy for both of you, and you look so happy together. Honestly, that is all I want, for you to be happy. I just needed to get this off my chest."_

_"Baron," said Ella while her eyes started tearing up, "I'm grateful that you confessed your feelings. Despite knowing that Tae is my boyfriend. However, at the moment, I'm happy."_

_Baron looked very apologetic, "I hope this is not going to change anything between us. As friends, I mean."_

_"Well, I don't want to lie, but I think it is going to be awkward at first before we can go back to the way it used to be," said Ella honestly, and deep down, she knew that Baron knew this was the truth. Even if he found it hard to accept._

_She didn't want to make this any more awkward than that it already was, so Ella bid her goodbye and left the café, leaving Baron alone with his thoughts. She left the restaurant so fast that she didn't even see that he placed his head down on the table, muttering, "Why did I have to confess my feelings? She probably doesn't want to see me again after this."_

Present

The closing of the car door shook Ella up from her thoughts and looked at who entered. To her surprise, it was only Taehyung who had taken a seat before the car took off towards the airport.

"Where are the others?"

"What are you disappointed to see me?" asked Taehyung while looking playfully upset.

Ella doesn't like seeing her boyfriend upset, despite knowing that he was joking, so she gave him a quick peck on the lips before saying, "Of course not! I just expected that they were going to be more members in the car as it can fit all of you in here, including my uncle and me."

"Manager suggested that we should arrive at the airport together as it is one of the first official times we are going to be seen as a couple. Some of the members of the security team are ahead of us to make sure we can arrive normally and the others, your uncle and Sejin are in the van behind us," said Tae while pointing out the said van and looked back at her.

Ella saw his eyes flash to her lips and bit her lip before flashing her eyes to his lips. They both looked up at the same time, knowing, precisely, what they want. It wasn't clear who leaned in first, but their lips met together in a sweet kiss. The golden glow started to emit again from their shoulders. However, like every kiss before this one, they didn't notice it. Too lost in each other to care about it.

The longer the kiss continued, the intenser it got. Giving the couple some privacy, the driver rolled up the window that separates him from them. Taehyung had placed his hands on her cheeks as their lips molded over one another. He pushed his tongue past her lips in search of her own. When they met, Ella signed into the kiss, and she felt Tae's lips curling upwards in a smile. Ella still doesn't know how a human can make her feel so light-headed while kissing and nothing more. Maybe it was because she was still a virgin and doesn't have the experience he does.

Almost the entire drive to the airport, their lips seemed to be finding each other. Even when they had stopped to catch their breath. It was either Taehyung or her who brought the other back into the kiss. Both of them tried to talk about everyday topics, but something pulled them back to their lips. Time and time again. Testing his limits, Taehyung decided to leave open-mouthed kisses along the left side of Ella's neck. Upon this never-felt before experience, Ella's breath hitched in her throat. Although he was enjoying the current situation very much, especially now that he learned that Ella was enjoying this, Taehyung's attention was caught by the driver, who was alerting them by coughing.

Much too Ella's disappointment Taehyung pulled back and said, "There is a time and place for that which you want right now, but that isn't now. I believe we have arrived at the airport."

Ella's face flushed beet red and calming down before saying, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Of course, you don't," said Taehyung, chuckling, who had already caught his breath, and extended his hand, "Are you ready?"

"Lead the way," answered Ella while taking his right hand, and he interlaced their fingers while opening the door.

Ella had somewhat expected there to be paparazzi upon them as soon as the exited the car. However, that was not the case. Sure enough, she saw some people with cameras at a distance snapping shots of them taking the luggage out of the trunk of the car and heading off to the entrance. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw the other members following them at a distance happily chatting amongst themselves and to the camera they use for their _'vlogs.'_ Ella knows that they call their vlogs _'Bangtan Bombs'_ or _'BTS episode,'_ but she still compares it to vlogging since the cameras capture their daily life on tour. When Ella heard Tae call out to her by saying 'Jagi,' she turned back to him and saw one of their famous _'vlog'_ cameras in front of them.

"Did you hear what I said?" asked Taehyung, looking questioningly at her. Ella shook her head and said, "I'm afraid I didn't. Sorry."

"It's okay. I just told Army that we are very excited about the tour and can't wait to see them again and was wondering what you think about going on tour with us since it is going to be your first. I love it that we get to see all of her first experiences during this last part of the tour," said Taehyung while directing the last part of this sentence to their fans.

"I'm excited and nervous at the same time if that makes sense," answered Ella while looking Tae directly in the eye who nodded in response, "I have never seen you all on stage before. I'm excited to see what that is like. The experience that the ARMY has been exploding about on social media after every concert. I'm nervous about all the public events that I have to go to with you as your girlfriend and what they are going to think of me. Most of all, I just hope that I'm not going to embarrass you."

Ella looked away with very red cheeks as she finished that sentence and tried very hard not to look into the camera due to her camera-shyness. Jimin and Jungkook, who by now had caught up to them as Ella started walking slower while answering Tae's question, had overheard her answer and looked at each other with an understanding look in their eyes while nodding. Taehyung caught them in the corner of his eyes and winked at them, giving them the 'all-clear' they needed to respond to her statement.

"You could never embarrass us, Ella," said Jimin from behind her. Jungkook snickered cause Ella jumped from shock at his sudden voice, never seeing them catching up to Tae and her, "For starters, you are way too cute and beautiful to leave an embarrassing impression on somebody."

Jungkook finished their answer to her, "Secondly, we're pretty good at embarrassing ourselves in front of an entire stadium filled with fans or on live shows. So don't worry about it too much."

Ella looked at them gratefully for calming her nerves and felt Tae swing his arm around her waist, causing her to smile at him.

"They're right, you know. Just be yourself, and it will be fine, even if you embarrass us, or yourself. It shows the world even more that you are a human capable of making mistakes just like them," said her boyfriend while placing a kiss on her forehead and guided her to the waiting room of the terminal.

The camera that was filming them stayed behind to capture the other boys entering the waiting room and their conversations. Ella felt the nervousness fell off her shoulders and let out a shaky breath while collapsing on a nearby couch.

"Were you that nervous of being out in public?" asked Hobi, looking concerned at her.

"No, I wasn't as nervous about that as I expected I would be," answered Ella. She noticed that she had the attention of all the members on her, "I know from the preparation my uncle gave me for today that there would be cameras taking photos of, well, our arrival at the airport. I just wasn't prepared enough for having that camera in my face."

Ella pointed to one of the _'vlog'_ cameras while continuing, "I'm just not used to having my casual conversations being filmed. To me, it still kinda feels like an invasion of my privacy, I guess. On top of that, me being camera-shy also doesn't help."

At her vulnerability, Taehyung felt the need to comfort her and gave her a bear hug. Seeing her so small and different from what they're used to, it was Jimin who screamed, "GROUP HUG!"

Soon after that scream, arms were engulfing her, and Taehyung, who was still hugging her, in a giant hug and they stayed like that for a long time before slowly pulling away going off to do their own thing while waiting for the boarding call onto the plane.

As the wise leader who always knew what he had to say Namjoon found the exact words that Ella needed to hear at that moment, "We're just like you in the beginning, actually we're sometimes still like that, but with time and practice, you get used to it. You will even forget that the camera is there. What helped me is picturing that we are talking to a person instead of a camera. Maybe that will help you too. I just have a feeling that we, well mostly Tae, can help you overcome your camera-shyness. If we can't do it, then no-one can."

"Who knows," answered Ella while visibly relaxing in Tae's arms at the encouraging words Joonie just said and closed her eyes, slowly drifting off to dreamland.

She felt lips being placed on her forehead and Tae's husky voice wishing her a good nap while promising to wake her up when they had to board the plane. A smile graced her lips at his promise, knowing that he always stays faithful to his promises. At least, he has been up until now.

After a good half hour, Ella opened her eyes at the arms shaking her awake and was greeted by Jung Kook's face instead of her boyfriends.

"Good morning, sleepyhead. Tae asked me to wake you as he had to go to the lavatory. We've to board the plane soon," said Kook answering her unspoken question about where Tae was and extended his hand out to her.

Ella tiredly rubbed her eyes before taking JK's hand to help her up. Together in comfortable silence, they took off to the plane that was waiting for them. Just before Ella entered the airplane, she felt two arms sneaking around her waist, pulling her into a back hug and heard the culprit say, "Did you have a good nap? I wanted to wake you up earlier, but you looked so comfortable that I couldn't, and now I didn't have the chance because I needed to use the lavatory before take-off."

"My nap was great. Your chest is very comfortable to sleep on. I'm sure that there will be more chances for you to wake me up during this tour," responded Ella while giving him a wink, "I forgive you for breaking your promise of waking me up."

Taehyung felt the heat rise to his cheeks at her statement of feeling comfortable on his chest and said, "I hope you know that you're playing with fire. I know that I said there is a time and place for the activity I have on my mind right now, but I can only control myself for so long around you."

This caused Ella to choke on her spit as she took place at the left-window seat and pushed Taehyung in his chest out of embarrassment. Ella turned her head at the wrong time and was shaken to the bone as she saw her boyfriend's lustful gaze and continued his teasing in a whisper in her right ear, so he was sure on she could hear him.

"I have been wanting you ever since our first kiss. Wait, no, that's not true. I have been wanting you since I first saw looking so sexy in that green top and those shorts in front of our Gangnamdol."

"Stop it!" whisper-yelled Ella, only igniting Tae to continue his teasing licking the outside of her ear, causing Ella to let out a shaky breath before continuing, 'I've been wondering how good I can make you feel. How good you can make me feel. How amazing we can feel together when we give in to the pleasure and just let go. I don't want to wait until after the concert tomorrow. I want you now!"

By now, she was as red as a tomato, and Tae started to take pity on her and said, "But, I'll behave myself and wait until you are ready and then show you just how much you drive me crazy."

After Taehyung had finished what he wanted to say, he turned his attention to the right and started a conversation with Jimin giving Ella a chance to calm down from his teasing. Now being very happy that she had taken the window seat, Ella turned her head to the window. She watched the plane take off while smiling warmly at the thought that he was willing to wait for her to be ready but was thinking, 'This was going to be a long flight if he continued his teasing.'

They were 9 hours into the flight to Saudi Arabia and had another hour to go before their arrival. Ella had long forgotten Tae's earlier teasing and was laying comfortably with her head on Taehyung's chest while her boyfriend's fingers played with the ends of her hair.

Tae rested his head on top of hers as he held her against his chest in a hug. Taehyung muttered into the top of her head, "Your hair is getting long."

"Really? I didn't notice it," said Ella as she twirled a strand around her finger, "The last time I had it cut was in April. Maybe I should cut it?"

"You don't have to. I like it, but I just noticed it as I met you with your hair on your shoulders, and now it is hanging over them. See, it almost reaches to the half of your upper arm."

"Still, the ends could use a freshen up. Do you think one of the unnies could do it for me? They regularly cut your hair."

Jung Kook, who was sitting behind them, responded to her before Tae had the chance, "Maybe you should also color your hair. You can see your original blonde hair very clearly now. Although, that is also very beautiful."

Hearing this, Taehyung took a good look at her hair and indeed saw that her hair had grown out blonde. Tae opened his mouth to say something, but Ella was to fast and said, "I don't know, Kookie. Coloring is expensive, and I don't think your unnies would want to do that for free. It takes up quite a long time. Something which they probably don't have."

Jimin overheard them talking about hair-coloring and decided to join in on the conversation, "Perhaps you could go crazy and go an entirely different color. You know, to surprise ARMY like we do when we have a comeback. Well, one thing is for sure. You don't have to worry about noona not wanting to do that for you. I overheard them talking about it, and from what I heard, they were very excited if you would let them do it for you."

"Yah, an entirely different color! Jimin, have you lost your mind?" hearing her offended voice Jimin shied away into his seat, trying to hide his face while Jung Kook burst out laughing as he saw his hyungs reaction. Taehyung joined in with him.

"I think you keep forgetting that my hair is longer than yours. You don't want to know how long I have been thinking about going darker and regretting that I did it as it takes so long for my hair to grow out only this little blonde. Maybe I will ask the unnies to dye it back to blond for me? What do you think, Tae?" questioned Ella, who had ignored what happened around her and wanted to know her boyfriend's opinion.

Ella felt him nuzzle his head in her hair, muttering in it, "Long, short, brown or blonde, I don't care. You are always stunning. You should do what makes you happy, but surprise me with the result."

Appreciating his honest comment Ella turned her head upwards and slightly off his chest to give him a kiss. Jimin and Jung Kook were not done with the conversation yet, but the captain speaking over the intercom made it impossible for them to react as they had to put everything away and get ready for the landing.

Much to her disappointment Ella lifted her head off Tae's chest and fastened her seatbelt. Ella felt Tae taking her hand and laced their fingers together, showing that he was also disappointed that their cuddling had been cut short due to the landing. Ella felt content with the current situation and gave Tae's hand a little squeeze showing him that she felt upset too.

She felt Tae shift over to her and whisper in her ear, "I hope you're ready. After touchdown, you will really notice that the tour has begun."

Ella looked at him uneasily and felt her nervousness come back, sarcastically saying, "Yay! BTS tour, here I come!"

Tae snickered at her comment, earning a punch in his chest from Ella as she was mentally preparing herself for the worst.


	11. Why is it so f*cking hectic?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "When we're young we're taught the distinction between a hero and a villain, good and evil, wrong and right, a savior and a lost cause. The only thing that we have to figure out on our own is how to make the judgment between all those topics in a person." Ella said looking at all the men around her, "Have you all made the judgment when it comes to me? Not that it will matter."
> 
> The men looked confusingly amongst each other and at her. Ella sighed and showed her true face to them for the second time since they found out. "You will forget everything about me, every conversation, every time you looked at me and even every time you that thought of me. Everything since the first time we met. You will only remember when I tell you so."
> 
> She vamped away to a higher building to watch them come out of the hazy state of mind. The 14 men looked very confused around them wondering how they got to the café they are at and why there was a 15th empty cup on the table. As the men conversed amongst them Ella thought "This is for their own good. They don't know how dangerous the world is that I live in. Now you know to never judge a book by its cover."
> 
> (BTS and VAV x OC)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Facts about the story: The story starts in July 2019. Ella was born on July 10, 1998, and is 21 years old when starting the story. She is 16 when the incident, that she talks about in the first chapter, takes place.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is my first ever story. Like ever. My first language isn't English so if there are any major mistakes please let me know. Any similarities with character names, people, places and other topics are by coincidence or chosen with a reason (f.e. names from K-Pop bandmembers). Don't post this story anywhere else and copying or plagiarism will not be tolerated.

Ella

The entire situation got beyond Ella's imagination seconds after the plane had taxied to the terminal, and there was announced that they could get off the plane. Ella swore that she heard that Namjoon had lost his passport - luckily, it was found very fast after he announced it - just moments before they had to leave the plane towards the exit of the airport, although it felt more as if they were rushed there.

'I guess that what Tae said is right. It really feels as though the tour has begun,' thought Ella as she looked at the back of her boyfriend, who was talking to Jungkook with very big hand-gestures.

Taehyung had been walking ahead of her since they made their exit from the plane resulting in him being guided away first by one of the bodyguards, separating them in the process. The security team had guided them from the airplane through the 'VIP' path of Saudi Arabia national airport, although that word was just for the fanciness of it. They had been guided through hallways and older parts of the building that were further away from the public eye. That way, the only moment they would be in view for the fans and media was when they exited the terminal doors leading to the main exit of the airport. Which would be just a few 100 meters of walking. From the main entrance to the car and on the road.

Even now, security was still around the group. They were escorting the boys and her to the end of the VIP path to the exit. To her left, Ella heard a frustrated sigh. She looked at Jimin, who was walking beside her.

"I swear to god, Namjoon-hyung keeps losing his stuff," grumbled Jimin to her as they were walking to the exit of the terminal, "No matter how many times we go on tour or a plane for vacation someone always has to make sure that Joonie has everything."

"I take it that this is not the first time something like this has happened," said Ella letting a giggle slip from her lips at his cute grumble.

Even when Jimin tried to be angry, Ella only found his anger funny, knowing that he didn't mean it in that way. She has, after all, seen rage on the faces of vampires right before an attack on somebody who could have seen it coming. From uncle Vince, she had heard many stories of the boys, especially Namjoon, losing something important, like a passport, moments before needing it. So Ella made the conclusion that Jimin was only irritated and not truly angry at his leader.

"Yah!" heard Ella coming from an offended Namjoon behind them, "I'm glad you found my moment of stress so funny. For your information, when you lose something important, I'm also going to laugh instead of helping you look for it."

Not able to contain her laughter anymore, Ella responded through tears, "I'm sorry, Joonie, but thank my uncle for it later. He has fed me enough funny stories of you all losing something, and yours are just predictable by now as most of the stories were about you."

"Maybe I will," responded Namjoon with a grim look on his face. He looked like he wanted to have a talk about it right now.

Ella wiped away a tear that rolled down her cheek, wanting to say something to Namjoon in hopes of cheering him up, but her attention was drawn away by hearing faint screams of excitement coming from the direction they were headed.

"Please don't tell me that, that is what I think it is," groaned Ella as they got closer to the terminal doors seeing the storm coming that they would have to go through.

"Unfortunately, it is, but just as with the cameras, you will get used to it the more you are in public with Taehyung-ah," responded Jimin, a small smile on his lips. He had hopes of giving her a peace of mind, "The security team will do everything in their power to keep all of us out of harm's way."

Ella looked gratefully at him before pausing in her walk to take in a deep breath to calm her nerves. Some of the security members stayed behind to ensure that she was okay and following protocol as she would need their protection when she does exit the door leading to the fans. And the exit of the airport. Jimin must have notified Taehyung before exiting the terminal doors himself as Tae looked over his shoulder and turned around to check on her. Ella saw the terminal doors closing, but the screams were just as loud as they were before closing due to the boys being a feast for the eyes of the ARMYs waiting for them. She had imagined that hearing them scream would be impressive to hear, but her supernatural hearing made it even more impressive yet, at the same time, terrifying to hear.

Ella covered her ears, trying to block out the screams, but that didn't help. 'Of course, that won't help,' said that annoying voice in the back of her head, 'You have on of the best hearing skills in the supernatural community, let alone in the world.' When Tae finally reached her, he removed her hands from her ears, asking with a genuinely concerned expression, "Are you okay? Do you want to rest for a moment? Is there anything you need? Can I help you?"

At the sea of questions that were leaving her boyfriend's lips, Ella cracked up and showed her beautiful smile. A smile that even warmed the hearts of the security members. Who stated behind with them as the rest of BTS had already exited the terminal.

"I feel much better already, thanks to you. Ahh, what did I do to deserve you?" questioned Ella while hugging him for some desperately needed comfort.

Surprised by the hug but immediately welcoming it, Taehyung placed his arms around her shoulders and secured her tightly in his embrace, resting his head on top of hers, "I keep wondering myself the same thing. Maybe luck has been on our side and made us two soulmates."

"You believe in something like that," muttered Ella in his chest, genuinely interested.

Before Taehyung could answer her, a member of the security team whispered in his ear, ushering him that they really had to move on now as the other members had reached the car on the parking lot waiting for them to leave.

"Come on, the others are waiting for us," said Taehyung ending their hug and extended his hand for her, "Just be your cute, stunning, beautiful self, and everything will be fine."

After one more deep breath, Ella took his hand. Tae laced their fingers, giving her an encouraging smile before they picked up their walk to the exit of the airport. The second the terminal doors opened, cameras started flashing, and the excited screams Ella had heard earlier intensified by tenfold just as that they had done when the other members exited the terminal. They stopped in their tracks for a few seconds giving the paparazzi time to capture them perfectly on camera. It was Tae who started walking again, tugging Ella along as she had kinda frozen on the spot taking everything in.

Ella started breathing faster and faster as the security members began to guide them through the sea of people wanting their attention. As if he could sense her nervousness, Tae gave her hand a comforting squeeze to let her know that he would be there the entire way for her. However, Ella barely registered it. All that she could see were flashes of cameras that were following them to the car. The only thing Ella could hear were the screams of the fans for Taehyung, but also for her. Her vampire senses were tingling as she tried her best to focus only on Taehyung's warm hand in hers, which was her anchor in this, for her, serene experience.

"V, look over here, please!"  
"Taehyung! OMG, I think he looked at me!!"  
"No, he didn't! He looked at Ella."  
"Ella, you're so pretty."  
"Taella! Please respond, how is the status of your relationship!"

As Jimin had insured her, the security team did keep her safe. All the way onto the parking lot where the other members were waiting for them. Just before a guard wanted to help Ella into the van, her legs gave out, and she collapsed to the floor.

Several members who had seen it happen let out a concerned scream, "Ella!", while the others asked what was going on and tried to see the situation from inside the fan.

"Are you alright, miss?" said the guard and Taehyung at the same time, "Are you alright, Ella?"

He crouched down next to Ella with buzzing ears due to the screams said through tears shakily, '"I-I've never been s-so sc-scared before in my l-life."

Taehyung has seen Ella cry before, but those times had been of laughter or because something left an impression on his girlfriend. This was a sight on his girl he was not used to. Ella has tried, since the scandal way back in July - well actually since the death of her parents but even more since then - always come across as a strong, independent young woman, and she could clearly see that Tae didn't exactly know what she needed from him right now.

Now that her mind was on coming across as strong and independent, a long-forgotten memory flashed back to the surface.

_"I hope you know, little miss Young, that your parents won't be able to save you. Even if they defeat me, which I doubt they will, Ethan has more than enough followers who want to end the Young family line," said the old vampire with a sinister look on his face. The man turned away from her before bursting out laughing at Ella's terrified expression, "If I don't finish the job now then he will just send somebody else until every single family member of the Young family has been killed."_

_The vampire turned back to her with an even darker, yet amused look as if he found it funny saying the next words separately to let them sink in even more, "Including. You."_

_By now, Ella was in tears and started to make a run for it. She was already covered in blood from the classmates that her attacker had killed before her eyes. This resulted in a trail of bloody footprints left behind in the way she went. The only thought on her mind was, 'I need to get as far away from this lunatic as possible and fast!'_

_This was, however, not the plan her attacker had for her and started going after in a slow place. Ella got even more scared now at this was the first time that she ever felt hunted down by somebody. She fled down the staircase into the main hall as fast as her feet could carry her. Just as she came down the stairs, her parents came rushing in through the front door, but Ella was so terrified that she didn't even notice it until her mother yelled out to her._

_"Ella, oh my god, Ella, I'm so glad you're safe," said her mother in an emotional voice and pulled her into a tight embrace even though Ella was covered in blood, from top to bottom, that was drenching her mother's clothes._

_Then something happened that was a rare occasion, her father joined them in the embrace, brushing his hand through Ella's hair, trying to calm her down. The embrace ended shortly but was filled an entire conversation of emotions. Sadness. Anger. Fear. Safety. All those feelings have been sensed by some survivors of the ongoing attack at the Boarding School. They were now carefully hiding in hopes of seeing another day._

_Her mother dried Ella's tears as her father started talking, "What is going on, Ella? Who did this to you? Is the perpetrator still on the grounds?"_

_"Nik!" scolded her mother, "Can't you see your daughter is shaken down to the bone in fear? Give her some space."_

_Ella, however, didn't even need to answer her dad's questions as her attacker made his appearance at the top of the staircase._

_"What a touching reunion," said the old vampire sarcastically, "I hope you don't mind if I interrupt this precious moment."_

_Immediately going into protection mode, Nik broke two stakes out of a pillar belonging to the balustrade of the handrail that guided alongside the stairs showing his anger on his face growing out his canines as Rose ushered her daughter to the exit instructing her to run._

_"No, I'm not going anywhere. I want to stay with you," pleaded Ella as her mom pushed her closer to the door._

_"Ella! Now is not the time for arguing. You have to run. Go!" yelled her mother in fear for her daughter's life, knowing very well that the attacker wanted Ella dead more that he does her._

_Ella hesitated before turning around to make a run for it, yet before she could even make it out of the front doors, the most terrifying sound of the entire evening was heard on the grounds. It was a high-pitched scream of pain coming from Ella's mother. Alerted by this scream, Ella turned around. She saw an image that would be imprinted into her memory for the rest of her life. On the floor lay her mother in a large pool of blood. Her breathing was labored and shallow with a birch stake in her chest._

_"Oops, the wrong person," said the vampire sarcastically who had actually meant to hit Ella with that stake, "Well, it is one more Young family member who's never going to come back."_

_"Rose!" screamed her father trying to get to his wife but was caught off by the maniac on top of the stairway, "Ah, ah, I wouldn't do that if I were you."_

_Her dad stopped in his tracks to see another birch stake in the man's hands, aiming it directly towards his daughter, who was frozen in her spot._

_"You really think you're faster than me," said Ella's father while his eyes burned with rage to the maniac who was pointing a stake directly at Ella's face._

_"I guess there is only one way to find out!"_

_Ella saw the stake nearing her face so fast that she closed her eyes. She waited for the force of the stake piercing her flesh to come, but it never did. Her father had vamped to her and protecting her from the stake by shielding her in his embrace. She barely registered his arms around her. Curiosity getting the better of her, Ella opened her eyes looking over her dad's shoulder - entirely oblivious to the stake in her dad's back - and inspected the scene in front of her. At the top of the stairway lay a body with a wooden stake in its heart. The corpse started to ignite due to the stake in his heart. Sliding her eyes down the stairs to her mom, Ella saw that the shallow, labored breathing had stopped and concentrated on her mother's heart with her vampire hearing, concluding the inevitable. Her mother had passed away in those shorts moments after she got hid to the moment Ella reopened her eyes. A strained cough tore her attention away from her mother's corpse._

_"Ella," said her dad in a strained voice. The birch stake pierced in his heart started to affect his body. He was beginning to turn gray, "Why didn't run as your mother told you to?"_

_"I-I-I couldn't after hearing her pain."_

_"You're so sweet and caring just like your mom," said her dad taking her face in his hands, wiping away the tears that left her eyes, "Please never change your personality. It's one of the most beautiful things about you."_

_Her dad started coughing more and louder than before until the blood dripped out of his mouth, "I think I'm going to join your mother now. Ella, listen to me very well, I want you to go to your uncle. Go to uncle Vince. Tell him what happened, and he will try his best to help you."_

_Ella's dad knew that this was the last time he would see his daughter and hugged her tightly. Hot tears were still streaming down Ella's face as she returned the hug just as tightly. She didn't stop hugging him until she felt him turning into dust. Despite every cell in her body telling her not to let go, she knew she had to. So Ella took the remains of her dad's arms of her shoulder, in doing so, ending the most emotional hug in her life, and stood up, taking one last look at the scene in front of her._

_"I promise you, dad, that I will never change my personality after today. I'll stay sweet and caring just like mom," said Ella while drying her tears and turning around to the front door to take off towards her uncle, "But I'll become strong and independent like you, dad, so that I can protect my loved ones, something that I couldn't unfortunately do today."_

"Ella, are you okay?" registered Ella very faintly, and she could feel her being shaken, "A concerned boyfriend to his stunning girl!"

Ella shook her head, trying to shake the memory away before looking into the direction of the voice and faced a concerned-looking Taehyung, who was attempting to get her attention still crouched down next to her.

"Sorry, I was really far away just now, but I'm okay."

"You sure? We've been trying to get your attention for five minutes. Do you think you can stand?" asked Tae before standing up himself.

"I'll try," said Ella, who was already in the process of standing up, yet her legs gave out again as she was still shaking from nervousness and fear due to the memory that she just so vividly relived in her mind. Luckily this time, her legs didn't meet the ground as Tae caught her in his strong arms, hoisting her up into his chest.

"I thought you said that you were okay."

"I am, at least physically as my legs don't hurt from collapsing on them the first time," said Ella looking at in Tae, giving him an honest response, "However, mentally, I'm still quite in shock of what I just went through. You are, probably, used to it by now, but I'm not. I think that when I get to the hotel room tonight that I'm just going to sleep this day off and hope that I feel better tomorrow. Maybe we can cuddle after we reach the hotel if you have time, I mean."

"I can understand that. I'm positive that you will get used to it eventually, but like we all told you many times before. That we started out just like you in the beginning. We just have become used to these situations or manage to hide our emotions very well. Believe me when I say that even I still have those moments you feel right now," said Taehyung looking at her just as honestly. Yet, he gave into to the pleading eyes Ella was giving him and continued, "That sounds like an amazing plan, although, I first have to do some interviews with the boys. However, I understand if you just want to relax after what you went through today."

After Tae had finished, he gave her his brightest boxy smile and helped her into the van with the other members already waiting in it. Ella saw Taehyung shake his head and mouthed to towards the others, "I'll tell you later," silencing the conversation before it even started. When she caught his gaze Ella gave him a reassuring smile and leaning against the glass from the window watching the buildings flash by as they rode towards the destination of BTS's first stop after landing in Saudi Arabia.  
  


Taehyung

Still overcoming the shock of seeing his girl collapsing to the ground and spacing out on him for five entire minutes, he was now gazing into nothingness as his eyes focused on the road ahead. His heart has been crying since he saw her like that. He can't change the feeling. Nor shake it away. Something made him feel that way. But what?

A shake on his right shoulder caused him to tear his head away from the street. His eyes glided to the source of the touch on his shoulder. It turned out to be Jin-hyung from the seat behind him.

"What happened?" questioned his elder him. Tae turned his head to Ella. He checked to see if she could hear them letting out a sigh of relief when he saw that she was listing to music through her earbuds.

He turned his head back to Jin, who was anxiously waiting for an answer clearly concerned for Ella's wellbeing. Before answering, his eyes glided over his other friends. From Namjoon in the passenger seat next to the driver. To Jungkook on his right ending on Yoongi, who was seated behind his girlfriend. They all shared the same anxious expression on their faces as Jin did. Taehyung opened his mouth to answer his hyung's question but closed it again as he could not find the right words to say about the situation yet also being overwhelmed with a somewhat happy feeling. Happy that all of his closest mates were genuinely concerned about their friend and thereby, his girl.

"Don't stall too much, Taehyung-ah," said Jimin, who was seated behind Jungkook, "I know that this might not be easy to talk about, but we can not help her nor give her what she needs right now if you don't tell us."

"On top of that, we're almost at our first stop of the day. The longer you wait, the harder it is going to be for you, let alone her, to tell us," ushered J-Hope him into talking, "Seeing as she has completely shut herself away from us. Not that I find that strange or anything."

Kookie nodded, understanding his hyungs words and drew Tae's attention to him as he spoke his mind, "It just leaves us with many unanswered questions, and now that she has tuned out you can fulfill your promise to us and explain the situation."

Taehyung let out a frustrated sigh and gaining the van's undived attention when he said, "To be honest, even I don't truly know what has happened."

"What do you mean, Taehyungie?"

"I mean, Namjoon-hyung, that I have a feeling that something else is bothering her aside from being scared of going through a sea of screaming fans and flashing cameras. I mean, we all know how terrifying that can be the first time, but none of us got so weak in the legs that because of it, we collapsed on the ground in the way she did. However, that was not the strangest thing. After I crouched down next to her, I only got one sentence from her before she started staring into nothingness non-responsive to anyone at all. Jimin-ah, did she say anything to you that sounded off somehow? Anything that might explain this behavior?"

Jimin took a few seconds to think back to before they exited the terminal at the airport before answering, "We talked about Namjoon-hyung who lost his passport when we're walking towards the terminal exit. Then Ella noticed the faint screams of the fans and started to look nervous, so I tried to calm her mind. Yet when I noticed she halted her walk, I went to get you cause I knew that she needed you more than she did me at that moment. So no, I haven't heard anything that might be related to her reaction."

Taehyung nodded in understanding. Jimin's explanation about the situation before he got to his girl did indeed not sound strange. In fact, that was the kind of reaction he had anticipated as he knew her background of being in public and camera.

"This is just my mind working overtime right now," said Namjoon from the front seat, causing all the heads in the conversation to turn in his direction, "What if the nervousness and stress, perhaps even the fear, of the situation triggered a memory in her mind. One that made her feel similar to what she felt today and relived that moment in the time that she didn't react to you. It might even be an explanation as to why she is so shy on cameras as well."

"Perhaps," said Taehyung, who was thinking very deep and far back into his mind. Yet, before he could continue what was on his mind, Jin opened his mouth, voicing his doubts, "Though there is one thing I find the strangest about this event. When she and you were caught in a scandal together, she didn't even show a glimpse of being camera-shy nor being uncomfortable in large groups during that press conference."

"That either makes her an impressive actress and has all of us fooled at that time or she completed turned off her emotions back them," voiced Jimin showing authentic impression and respect towards her for hiding how she felt for so long.

Upon hearing the respect for his girl in his best mate's voice, Taehyung gave Jimin a thankful smile and shifted his gaze from them towards Ella, who was still gazing out of the window.

"Well, whatever it is what is bothering her right now, I just hope she opens up about it soon."

"I hope so too, Kookie, for all of us. So that when it happens again, we know what we can do to help her," said Taehyung thoughtfully.

After the last sentence was said, the members slowly turned their attention to what they were doing before the conversation had started. The silence now returned to the van, and Taehyung's attention turned to Ella. He could see that she was still looking out of the window. Tae was thinking of a way to get her out of her somber state of mind. Taehyung sneaked his left arm around her shoulders and pulled her into his chest. A small smile creeping onto his face as he heard a gasp leave her mouth, clearly not expecting it. Soon enough, he felt her relax into his chest and saw her close her eyes, enjoying the moment. So did he. Enjoying this small but peaceful moment they had together before arriving at the first stop of the day.  
  


Ella

Ella sat in a chair, watching the staff at the last interview location run around and about getting everything ready before the interview actually started. She had hoped that the driver would have time to drive her to the hotel in between BTS's appointments today. However, she was disappointed as Sejin told her that this was unfortunately not possible with the tight schedule when she asked him.

The entire afternoon after they got to Saudi Arabia, they had been driving from location to location. Going through the same routine every time. Drive to the venue, greet the staff, watching the boys get ready for the interview, being pointed to a place to sit or stand during the duration of the filmed conversation, saying their goodbyes to the staff, and then back into the van to the next location. Uncle Vince had guaranteed her that this was the last interview of the day. After that, they would go to the hotel. Ella left out a relieved sigh when she heard that, completely done with the craziness and hectic of the day wanting nothing more than to cuddle with Taehyung on a bed and peacefully drift off to sleep.

Ella watched the boys answering questions about the tour and their upcoming album that they were releasing more details on now. Even Ella didn't know all the secrets. Only the fact that it was an extension of the Map of the Soul series. The prequel was released in April of this year. She had heard some of the recording sessions that Taehyung had, but her boyfriend had said to her, in August, they wanted to keep it a secret from her just as they did for most of the people who weren't part of the creative process. Ella had been kinda upset about this, but did understand the thinking way as most of her life was a secret. Although she feels bad about keeping it a secret from them, well, most importantly, Taehyung, she knows that revealing such a big secret, equally had consequences on them and their relationship.

Shaking her head in somewhat embarrassment as she heard a question that all the interviewers had been asking today. Which resulted in her not being surprised anymore. She caught Taehyung's eyes, and he clearly thought the same as her. They have been together now for three months, so why are the media still asking questions about it. They are a hot topic on the list of common inquiries. They are discussed just as much as the tour and the album.

Glad that they were finally entering the hotel lobby at, Ella's gaze shifted to the clock to check the time, 1 AM! She couldn't wait until she could drag Taehyung with her into the hotel room and flop them onto the bed to cuddle until they fell asleep in each other's embrace. Lazily standing next to her suitcase, Ella looked around the lobby. The boys were quietly talking to each other near the elevator when Jimin and Jung Kook saw her watching, they each gave her a bright smile and a quick wave. She returned the gesture, but their attention was torn away as manager Sejin came up to them with their keycards.

She saw him give two keycards to Taehyung and say something while nodding his head towards her. Whatever Sejin said, Taehyung acknowledged it and took the cards from him. Uncle Vince had come up to Ella in a cheerful mood. A mood that she was about to crush with her question.

"Uncle?"

"Yes?" questioned her uncle with an equally questioning look on his face.

"Do you have time tomorrow to talk about something important?"

Getting the reaction Ella expected, his expression turned serious, before answering, "Do you want to talk about it now? Is it related to what happened earlier?"

"Maybe, but it can wait until tomorrow. I'm way too tired after this hectic day and just want to relax with Tae," answered Ella, who shifted her gaze to a waiting Taehyung nearby the pair and flashed her one of his boxy smiles when he caught her looking his way.

"If you're absolutely certain, then okay. I'll make some time in my schedule to talk to you tomorrow. Have a good sleep. I speak from experience when I say that you'll need your energy tomorrow."

Ella let out a snort and wished her uncle a good rest before walking off to Taehyung. Together in comfortable yet tired silence, they went to their room. During the ride up with the elevator, Taehyung laced their hands together and guided her to the hotel room.

Before he could even open the door, Ella asked in a quiet voice, "We're still going to cuddle, right?"

Taehyung let out a tired laugh as he pushed open the door, letting her go in first after turning the lights on, "As long as you want or until one of us falls asleep."

As both of them were too tired from today's events, they quickly changed into their sleeping attire and freshened up for the night. Ella was to first one who was done and flopped onto the bed, letting out a satisfied sigh when her head hit the pillow, making herself comfortable under the covers.

"Somebody looks comfortable," smirked shirtless Taehyung as he walked up to the bed in a pair of sleeping shorts on some house slippers, "Do you have room for one more?"

Ella cozied herself up even more under the covers to hide the redness that had probably crept on to her cheeks, muttering, "Guess so."

"You guess so?" questioned Taehyung pulling one of his eyebrows up before giving her a mischievous smirk and turning away walking towards the front door, "Then I guess you don't want my cuddles. Maybe Jimin wants them? Perhaps Jung Kook?"

Completely caught unaware by his statement, Ella rushed out of bed and crashing herself into her man's back, stopping him in his tracks as she engulfed him into a back hug, mumbling into his back, "No, I do want your cuddles. Of course, there is room in the bed for you."

Ella couldn't see the smile that appeared on Taehyungs face at her honest response, nor did she know that Taehyung never intended to spend the night away from her, not when he knew how she desperately wanted his comfort after what she went through today. However, she did feel him turn around in her arms and pulling her into a tight embrace. Although they didn't speak any words, they could feel their love for one another standing there in the middle of the room pressed against each other. The sad ache that she had been feeling in her heart since they got to the van earlier vanished. It was replaced by a warm, loving feeling. She felt safe and at home in his arms.

After a little while, Taehyung let go and took Ella's right hand, walking backward himself, slowly guiding her to the bed. When Taehyung's legs hit the bed, he allowed himself to fall down upon it pulling Ella down with him.

"Whoa," let Ella out in a surprised yelp rubbing her forehead as it had painfully collided with Taehyung's chest and rolled off him to lie down next to him on the right side of the bed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you," said Tae as he kissed her forehead in hopes of soothing the soreness.

Ella flashed him a beautiful smile at his caring gesture and comfortably laid her head down on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. One of the things Ella always found lovely to hear was steady heartbeats. Yet, at the same time, she found it so agonizingly hard and tempting not to plunge her teeth into his neck now that she heard his heartbeat. It was skyrocketing through his chest at the situation. Circulating all of his heavingly smelling blood through his body. Just as Taehyung wanted to wrap his arm around her, she rolled off him onto her left side, finding the temptation getting too big. She needed to calm herself down.

Again Ella couldn't see his expression. His face showed a mix of confusion and amusement when she had turned away from him. Clearly not satisfied with the current state of their position Taehyung also rolled onto his left side and snaked his arms around her waist, pulling her into his body, resting his head on her shoulder.

Ella shivered as she heard his low husky voice say, "I thought you wanted to cuddle?"

"Aren't we cuddling now?" reasoned Ella getting a snicker in response afterward, hearing a deep swallow, "Is something wrong?"

"No, well," said Taehyung in a hesitant voice, "I don't really want to ruin the mood, but I do have something to ask."

Ella hummed in acknowledgment. She turned her head slightly to the right trying to catch Taehyung's eye. Hesitantly Taehyung spoke his mind, "What happened earlier today? Why did you collapse and stare off into nothingness?"

She knew that Taehyung had questions, heck, she was sure that all of her friends did, but without getting answers herself, she couldn't tell him what he wanted to know. Ella let out a deep sigh and closed her eyes.

Upon reopening them, Ella spoke the truth, "As much as that, I want to tell you now, I can't. At least, not until I have spoken to my uncle. He first needs to clear up some questions on my mind. Questions that only he can answer for me. When I have done that, I tell you, all of you."

With a smile, Taehyung decided to let the topic go, feeling somewhat relieved that the question was finally of his chest and that she did want to tell them, "Do you promise?"

"I promise," mumbled Ella holding up her right pinky so they could make a pinky-promise.

She felt Taehyung nuzzle himself into her shoulder, getting comfortable whispering, "Good night, jagi," into her ear, pulling the covers over them. Wishing him the same, they both closed their eyes drifting off to dreamland.


	12. Uncle, who is Ethan?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "When we're young we're taught the distinction between a hero and a villain, good and evil, wrong and right, a savior and a lost cause. The only thing that we have to figure out on our own is how to make the judgment between all those topics in a person." Ella said looking at all the men around her, "Have you all made the judgment when it comes to me? Not that it will matter."
> 
> The men looked confusingly amongst each other and at her. Ella sighed and showed her true face to them for the second time since they found out. "You will forget everything about me, every conversation, every time you looked at me and even every time you that thought of me. Everything since the first time we met. You will only remember when I tell you so."
> 
> She vamped away to a higher building to watch them come out of the hazy state of mind. The 14 men looked very confused around them wondering how they got to the café they are at and why there was a 15th empty cup on the table. As the men conversed amongst them Ella thought "This is for their own good. They don't know how dangerous the world is that I live in. Now you know to never judge a book by its cover."
> 
> (BTS X OC X VAV)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Facts about the story: The story starts in July 2019. Ella was born on July 10, 1998, and is 21 years old when starting the story. She is 16 when the incident, that she talks about in the first chapter, takes place.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is my first ever story. Like ever. My first language isn't English so if there are any major mistakes please let me know. Any similarities with character names, people, places and other topics are by coincidence or chosen with a reason (f.e. names from K-Pop bandmembers). Don't post this story anywhere else and copying or plagiarism will not be tolerated.

** Ella **

Ella stirred awake as the sunlight hit her eyes. She was not ready to get up and turned around onto her right side away from the window to sleep a few hours more. Although something didn't exactly feel right, she couldn't remember what. Lazily Ella rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Her vision became better, and her eyes focused on the side that Tae should have been on. It was empty. Then she bolted upright, 'Where is Taehyung?'

Confused and somewhat disappointed, she thought that he left without notifying her. Ella looked around the room for any signs that said that he was still in here with her. The fear she felt at that moment made her forget that she could just search for his heartbeat by concentrating and directing her vampire hearing to this room only. If she would have done that, then she would have noticed that the beating of his heart was in the bathroom.

'His phone is on the table,' though Ella as she had got up. She walked around the hotel room, searching for a sign that Taehyung was still in the hotel room. When she was about to go to the kitchen part of the room as noise alerted her,

'Wait, what is that?'

Ella followed the source of the noise and ended up in front of the bathroom. It was then that she discovered that the sound she heard was actually her man. He was quietly singing his first part in Boy With Luv going over into the chorus. It was then that Ella realized that she completely forgot that she is who she is, scolding herself in her mind, 'Stupid, stupid! Ella, you're 50% vampire! Why didn't I use my vampire hearing? That would have given me peace of mind much sooner!' Outside of the door, she leaned against it. She kept on listening to the sweet and alluring sounds he was producing in the shower.

"Your every picture  
Nae meorimate dugo sipeo oh bae"

"Come be my teacher  
Ne modeun geol da gareuchyeojwo  
Your one, your two"

"Listen, my, my baby naneun  
Jeo habeureul nopi nalgo isseo  
(Geuttae niga naege jwossdeon du nalgaero)  
Ije yeogin neomu nopa  
Nan nan nune neol majchugo sipe  
Yeah, you makin' me a boy with luv"

"Oh my, my, my (uh) oh my, my, my  
I've waited all my life"

As Taehyung's sweet voice continued singing the rest of the song, Ella decided to get changed as she didn't want to disturb him to freshen up. She grabbed her blue suitcase, that she had rolled into the corner opposite of the bed last night, and carefully threw it onto the bed. Opening her trunk, her original ARMY Bomb Ver. 3 - back in July, she had gotten it as an apology from the members when Taehyung got her involved in their infamous scandal - rolled out and onto the ground with a rather loud thump.

'Shit, I hope it isn't damaged,' though Ella, as she crouched down to pick it up to inspect the damage letting out a relieved sigh as she saw both functions still worked, 'Oh god, I'm glad it still works. If I had broken it, I wouldn't have gotten the experience tonight that every other ARMYs would have.'

To ensure that it wouldn't fall on the ground again, Ella placed it on the bedside table near Taehyung's side of the bed. Her calm feeling returned to her as Ella walked back to her suitcase and picked out her outfit of the day. She doesn't know what started her routine in picking out what she was going to wear, but it always started with the shoes. Always! For today she picked out her black leather-look ankle-boots and coördinated her outfit from there.

After ten minutes, she stood in front of the mirror and inspected her outfit. In the end, she decided on a white T-shirt with the text _'BTS World Tour - Love Yourself, Speak Yourself'_ on the front in black letters that she had knotted up at the bottom showing off her bellybutton. Underneath that, she wore a dark denim pair of ripped shorts giving the look something edgy and, of course, at her feet the black ankle-boots.

She topped her outfit off with a bandana that she had 'borrowed' from Tae's suitcase to keep her pony out of her face. It had stuck to her face the entire day yesterday due to the hot weather in Saudi Arabia, even though it is already the middle of October. Stuffing her other potential outfits back into her suitcase, Ella decided she really had to interrupt Taehyung's shower time as she still needed to brush her teeth. Honestly, she didn't want to, but her toiletries were in the bathroom, including her toothbrush and toothpaste.

Just as her hand touched the doorknob, there was a knock on their hotel door, and she heard Jung Kook's voice calling out, "Hey, are you two still in here?"

As Ella made her way to the front door, there was more impatient knocking, "V-hyung, Ella-dongsaeng, I know you're still in here as bodyguard Young said that you haven't called for breakfast yet."

"Calm down! Calm down!" said Ella frustratingly as she swung the door open, "Has your mother never told you to wait patiently for the inhabitant to open the door? Haven't your hyungs taught you some manners?"

Ella could see that Kook was not expecting her to explode like that on him as his eyes went wide in surprise while bowing his head the apologies rapidly falling from his mouth for being unthoughtful. She let out a deep sigh starting to feel bad for reacting in the way she did.

"Sorry, Kookie. I didn't mean it in that way. I just got kinda frustrated from your rapid knocking. It's still rather early after getting back so late last night. Combine that with me not being a morning person, and you get me frustrated very fast."

"No, Ella-dongsaeng, it's my fault. I should have waited for Tae or you to answer the door. Instead, I got impatient as I'm starving from hunger. Anyways, I had to ask from Jin-hyung if you two wanted to join us for breakfast."

"Oi, what did I tell you about calling me dongsaeng? We've been besties for three months now, and you still call me that after I told you not too. Just call me Ella or El, but not dongsaeng."

Ella was so caught up in voicing her frustration about being called dongsaeng even though he wasn't much older than her, just 9 months to be exact, that she didn't see Jung Kook's face change from apologetic to mischievous as he looked over her shoulder. During their conversation at the door, Taehyung had emerged from the bathroom dressed and ready for the day. He was still drying the last parts of his hair dry as his eye had fallen on them at the door. He had overheard something about breakfast. He threw his towel on the bed and tip-toed to the pair at the front door. Taehyung placed a finger on his lips to tell Kook he had to stay silent now that he had almost reached Ella in hopes of surprising her.

Ella noticed that she had lost Jung Kook's attention to something behind her, so she decided to close her eyes and concentrate on Taehyung's whereabouts. Unsurprisingly, he was directly behind her, so she decided to play along with whatever Taehyung had planned for her. She felt his arms sneak around her waist. He pulled her into his warm chest, resting his head on top of hers.

"Did ya miss?" said Taehyung in a loud and exciting voice.

Ella shot Kook a piercing glare, unbeknownst showing her true colors as her offended emotion got the better of her, as she heard him snicker at her 'surprised' yelp. She was more surprised at hearing his voice so loud in her ear.

She saw his eyes go wide as his face morphed into a 'Jungshook' one causing her to look into the mirror, which was conveniently placed on the left wall next to the door and was greeted with glowing yellow eyes with veins underneath.

Somewhat uncertain as to what happened Jung Kook rubbed his eyes and blinking a few times before starting to speak, "What is wrong -"

"Nothing, there is not a thing wrong, Kook!" cut Ella him off panicky, showing him a pair of pleading eyes not to say anything as her face had morphed back.

"Okay, then, I guess...," faded Kook's hesitant voice away while Ella could clearly read on his mind, 'She needs to explain what happened. I did not imagine that just now.' Ella gave him a subtle nod of the head and freed herself from Tae's arms, walking back to the bed, "Do you want to come in? Taehyung missed you last night. He said something about going to you for cuddles."

A silence fell over the duo at the door. JK started laughing very loudly, probably waking everybody on the floor, as Tae let out a displeased response. She stuck out her tongue playfully before picking up Tae's towel and retreating into the bathroom.

Quickly locking it behind her as she heard rapid footsteps coming to the door trying to open it.

"Yeah, sure, hide!"

"Calm down V-hyung. If it makes you feel better. I also wanted to cuddle with you last night or any member, really. That last interview gave me an upsetting feeling."

"Oh, don't start about that interview. I'm still trying to forget it. Why do the interviewers always ask such questions?"

"I don't know, Tae, I don't," said Kookie before going over into a quieter voice, "Did you see how hot Ella looked? I barely survived it. I don't think the other members will. How do you get through one day with her looking like that?"

"Okay, don't call my girl hot. It sounds strange coming from you," said Taehyung in a disgusting voice, probably showing a face just as disgusted, before continuing in a more amused voice, "Get used to it, Kookie, as I'm not planning on letting her go. The boys will have to as well. Actually, I don't know either, but I do. I know one thing for sure though she will always look smoking."

By now, Ella was as red as a tomato while showing a very bright smile. 'What did I do to deserve such a man as my boyfriend? What did I do to deserve such a group of loving friends?' said the voice in her head. Honestly, she still doesn't know, but she does know that she loves hearing the boys talk like that. Casual and without a care in the world away from prying cameras. Shaking her head, Ella tried to focus on what she should be doing. Brushing her teeth. She grabbed her toothbrush and -paste from where she left it last night. She thoroughly brushed her teeth, especially her canines.

Ella had learned from her dad to take extra good care of them as they are to most important weapon for a vampire. On top of that, when she reveals her true colors, the attention goes to her teeth first half of the time, so she has to make sure they leave a lasting impression.

As Ella was almost done flossing her teeth when she heard a knock on the door and to her surprise, heard RM ask, "Slowpoke, are you almost done?"

"Yes, I just have to put my toiletries back into the toiletry bag, then I'll be out. When did you get here?"

"Owh, it's not just Namjoon-hyung. We're all hungry and waiting for Tae and you to come to join us. If you couldn't, that Jung Kook would come back. We sent him here about 25 minutes ago, so we decided to see what is taking so long," said Jimin in response.

Ella threw her toothpick away and opened the door with an enthusiastic swing revealing the waiting boys. All their heads turned in her direction as they stopped their chat. She heard a few good mornings coming her way, so she wished them the same. From her right side, she saw Taehyung flash her a boxy smile while extending his hand to her. However, before she could take it, Jimin grabbed her wrist and dragged her to the elevator leaving the door open for his bandmates, "Come on, boys. She's finally done. Let's go to the restaurant."

"Jimin, I could have walked here myself. My legs are in perfect condition."

"I know, but it was fun to drag you away from Taehyung-ah," said Jimin in a fit of giggles as the others reached the elevator.

"Jiminie," said Hobi in a hushed voice, "you better stop laughing. Taehyung is upset with you for taking his girl away."

"Jimin-ah," heard Ella coming from a pissed-off Taehyung as she looked to the direction of the voice. Jimin's giggles were immediately cut off as he started looking pretty pale. He thought that Tae was actually pissed off at him. Ella leaned against the back of the elevator and watched the scene unfold, sensing that Taehyung was playing a game with him.

Amused Ella pulled the right corner of her mouth up into a grin. She saw Tae trying to maintain his pissed attitude across Jimin, but after a minute, he started cracking up, letting out a few giggles. He placed a hand on Jimin's shoulder, "Next time, please, alert me when you want to kidnap my girl. I could have played along with you. Duh."

This threw all the boys into a joyful laugh. Ella, however, pulled up her eyebrows in annoyance and let out a cough getting the Hyung-line's attention. The makneas were still in a fit of laughter and didn't see the look on Ella's face that had silenced the hyungs. Starting to get pissed off, she pursed her lips together into a thin line.

"Ahem," let Ella out now louder than the previous time, gaining the attention of the remaining members paling when they saw her expression, "Glad that I've got your attention. One, Jimin didn't kidnap me. If he did, then I'd have kicked him so hard in his jewels that he wouldn't be standing now." The ding of the elevator reaching the lobby came in between her words. Jimin grabbed his private zone while grimacing as he thought about how much it would have hurt. Unconsciously, all the others did so too. Ella saw her uncle's face appearing outside of the doors, "Two, at the moment, I think you have to be more worried about getting on time then about kidnapping me," pointing towards her uncle.

She saw all of the boys gulp when they turned their heads to where she was pointing. Her uncle looked rather displeased, "You're supposed to be eating already. We're behind on schedule, get a move on."

Vince turned around, taking off towards the restaurant. The boys slowly started taking off after him. The previous conversation was entirely forgotten. Jung Kook was the last one off the elevator. Ella followed behind, calling out to him, "Kook? Do you got a minute?"

Jung Kook turned around, and she directed with her head towards the corner left of the restaurant entrance. "What is it? Didn't you hear what your uncle said?"

"Yes, I did. I promise it won't take long."

She saw JK look judgingly at her as if he knew it was about what he saw upstairs at the front door. Ella couldn't let them in just yet. They aren't ready yet to know about their world, referring to both her and her uncle. It's too dangerous, especially when she, herself, still has unanswered questions. So she decided to do what she does every time somebody saw something they shouldn't. She had to compel him to think he saw something else this morning.

Ella's eyes slowly turned golden, and veins started showing up underneath them. Again she saw his eyes go 'Jungshook,' "I knew it. I didn't imagine it." His eyes started twinkling with curiosity as he opened his mouth again, "How do you do that? Are you a -"

She didn't, well, couldn't let him finish his sentence as her pupils dilated and took him into a trance. She let out a heavy breath, knowing that she might come to regret this decision. Ella opened her mouth, ready to compel him to forget what he saw this morning, but the guilt she felt for needing to take away his choice started eating at her. He is her best friend. They share everything together. So why not this?

"I want you to stay calm. You will not discuss anything we talk about with the others. You will only bring this up when it's only you and me in a room together. Oh, and uncle Vince. Can you out loud agree to this?"

She saw that Kook's mind was in conflict. She did not know if it was because he didn't agree to the terms or because it would mean that he would have to lie to his best friends. It amazed her how long he able to resist her compulsion. After a minute, he looked like he made up his mind. The curiosity must have taken over as she didn't expect him to say his next words.

"Yes," let Kook out, shakily, "Yes, I agree."

She slowly let Kook out of her compulsion, but still, the heavy feeling was on her shoulders. The guilt ebbed away, but she knew that it would be a heavy conversation to get through. Jung Kook shook his head as he got out of his hazy state of mind, "What just happened? How did you do that? What's going on?"

"Remember what you just promised. Calm. I can still make you forget everything. Don't push it," said Ella as she held him up by his throat against the wall. Once again, her real face shined through her facade.

"Yeah, I remember. Can you please put me down?," said Kook rubbing his throat as she put him back on his feet, "I do, however, still I have questions, and you said we would talk. So talk, please."

"Okay," said Ella, still slightly irritated at JK's pushy behavior, but let it slide as she saw he genuinely wanted to know more. Ella let out a heavy sigh, 'Better fast, than never at all,' so she blurted out her secret, "I'm a hybrid."

"You're a what?" let JK out in a rather loud voice. His face morphed into confusion.

"Quiet, we don't want everybody to know what we're talking about know, do we?"

Kook quickly shook his head, slightly fearing she would push him against the wall again, "No!"

"Great. To answer your question, I'm a hybrid. I'm a part vampire and a part werewolf. What you saw earlier this morning and just know is part of my true face. Truthfully, this morning was a slip-up. I never intended you to find out like this, but I couldn't take away your choice to about this."

The pair was so caught up in their conversation that they didn't see Vince nearing them. He started listening in on them as soon as they fell behind. Despite knowing that Ella can handle herself, Vince was still protective over her and wanted to make sure that she was okay after yesterday. He, even now, wondered if those events were what she wanted to talk about to him. When he heard Jung Kook said that he didn't imagine it, he started to slowly walk over to them. Fearing that she might do something that she would regret.

"Ella," came her uncle's voice for behind them, "What are you doing? Why did you tell him your secret?"

Their heads turned in his direction and saw him waiting for an answer. Ella froze up, not knowing what to tell him. Before she could speak up, Jung Kook opened up speaking his sincere thoughts, "Please, don't be mad with her. I found out this morning, and she gave me my choice in this matter. If you feel conflicted about this, she already made me promise not to tell the others."

Uncle Vince looked from Jung Kook to Ella and back, letting out a heavy sigh, "Okay, I don't know how it happened, but we'll talk about this later, Ella, alone!"

"Okay."

"Now, come on, the others are already eating. Go grab your food. Jung Kook, if you want to talk about it now, then tell me so. That way, I can say that you two are having a heart to heart conversation and need a little more time therefor joining us later at the venue."

"I'd appreciate that. Thank you for not taking away my choice. Do I have it right that you aren't normal as well?"

"I'll let Ella tell you that. Kid, you're really too curious for your age," shaking his head as he left towards the others to inform them of the situation.

JK and Ella looked at each other. "That ended somewhat well," said Kook. Ella shook her head, "Go get your breakfast. I'll look for a more private location."

Jung Kook quickly left toward the walking buffet, and Ella looked around for a secluded table. In the far right corner, she found an empty table with fewer people around and started heading towards it. On her way there, Ella passed the others, who were seated at a large table against the left wall. Stuffing their mouths with food and talking amongst each other. Like any other group of people in the restaurant.

Ella was somewhat surprised that they hadn't encountered any fans in the lobby while heading toward the dining area. She felt relieved that she could at least have a quiet breakfast, before heading to the venue, which meant meeting the Riyad ARMY again.

She shook the thoughts away. From the corner of her eye, she saw her uncle stopping Taehyung from calling out to her, saying something about her talk with Jung Kook not being over yet. They just located it here as Jung Kook still had to eat. Otherwise, they would arrive even later.

She felt her phone - a purple Samsung Galaxy S20 with BTS logo on the back - vibrate, indicating that she got a text. Samsung and BTS are currently working on a collaboration for the newest generation of Samsung phones that are coming out in 2020. Her old S7 decided to take a swim, and through Taehyung talking about it to the representative from Samsung, they gave her a collaboration S20 to replace it. Gave, not for a special prize. Entirely for free. In her opinion, the company did it to have her test the device thoroughly before it would arrive on the market. It also came with a limited edition pair of Galaxy Buds and a charging pad. Both in BTS purple style. The phone, however, was so new that Taehyung had to give her a speed course on how to use it.

 **Tae-Tae:** _Since Jimin dragged you out the room earlier, I took your ARMY Bomb with me. It's in my bag when you need it. Your uncle said that you and Kookie are having a heart to heart. Is everything okay? Should I be worried?_

 **Ella:** _Thank you! You're the best boyfriend in the world!_

**Ella:** _Everything is okay. I just needed Jung Kook's opinion about something we've talked about a few weeks back. It's nothing to worry about._

**Tae-Tae:** _I know I am. If you say so. You know that you can always talk to me, right?_

 **Ella:** _I know! I will, next time, okay? I love you!_

 **Tae-Tae:** _Okay! I love you more!_

Ella put her phone away as Jung Kook took place at the table with a plate to the edges filled with food, "Have a nice meal!"

"Thank you," said Jung Kook after he swallowed his first bite. He tilted his head to the left side clearly debated whether he should ask it and went for it anyway, "Don't you have to eat?"

"Not necessarily. It doesn't feed me in the same way it does you. I only eat to keep up my cover or when I truly want to eat it," said Ella earnestly, looking him straight in the eye. Jung Kook continued eating, not looking away for even a second. Well, only when he grabbed a new piece of food to stuff in his mouth, "The only food supply that truly satisfies my hunger is, well, blood. It can be any kind of blood. Bunny, deer, fox and... human."

The last word hesitantly fell from her lips. From JK's face, Ella couldn't quite read what he was thinking. Jung Kook tilted his head to the other side as another question fell from his lips. One that she didn't expect to come first.

"How does it taste? Human blood, I mean?"

"Uhm, it tastes different for every vampire and per human. I don't necessarily have a preference, but my uncle has an entire stash of A+ in a cooler at your company. So yes, Vince is a vampire."

"Now I know why he didn't want me to touch his cooler. He was very strict about his cooler at the company. Nobody is allowed to touch it. Well, I guess nobody but you," stated Jung Kook calmly despite what they're talking about, "Have you ever bitten one of us? Or wanted to bite us?"

"The very first day we met. That was the only time that my hunger tried to take over. I would never do anything to hurt all of you. That includes biting one of you. I don't think my emotions could survive that."

"Hmm," nodded Kook in acknowledgment, "That finally explains why you suddenly had to go to the 'ladies room' without announcing it yourself."

They both let out a laugh remembering how Ella reacted when her uncle told them that as an excuse. A message notification came from Jung Kook's pocket. Ella scanned the restaurant realizing that the others were already gone. They probably were already busy practicing for tonight.

"So that was bodyguard Young. He said we really have to go to the venue now. The staff is getting worried about the soundcheck and everything else they need to get ready for tonight and need me for."

"I can understand. Well, let's go then."

"Before we go, Ella, when are you going to tell the others? More importantly, when are you going to tell Taehyung? If you can't tell everyone at once, as it is a critical and big secret to take in, then you should start by telling him."

"Err, I first need to talk to my uncle about something important. I promised Tae I would talk to him about the events from yesterday so I'll tell him then. The others, well, I don't know yet."

"At least, you don't have to worry about me telling them. Not because I can't, but because I also wouldn't betray your trust. I hope you know that."

"I do, Kook, I do. That's why you're my best friend. At least I hope we still are?"

Ella looked at him with an expectant look on her face. Jung Kook showed her his bunny smile, "Of course, we are. What you are doesn't change who you are."

"Great," said Ella as she smiled a smile that reached to her eyes.

The boys were going through the entire show before the fans that bought VIP soundcheck tickets would be allowed into the stadium. Ella sat a few rows away from the stadium watching them goof off from time to time, but definitely working as, well, the professionals they are. They listened to hints and tips from their staff just as their crew listened to what they had to say. It showed the mutual respect they had for each other as artists and employees. It was impressive to see.

Ella happily swayed her head along to the tunes off Boy With Luv that the boys were at now. Taehyung flashed her a wink as he sang bae. She shook her head. She didn't want to believe that he was flirting with her, especially with so many people around. He had been at it ever since Jung Kook and her arrived at the venue. His concern from earlier nowhere to be seen.

"I hope for you that he won't be openly flirting with you during the concert. I don't think the ARMYs will survive that," said uncle Vince shaking his head as he took place next to her.

"Don't even start. Taehyung has been at it ever since I got here."

"Must be those racing hormones in his body. I can sense his arousal from here, and I don't have your sense of smell."

"Luckily, he smells even better when he is aroused. Otherwise, I really needed to find a solution to this problem."

"Speaking of solutions, how did everything with Jung Kook go?"

"Okay, I guess," said Ella as she scratched the back of her head and looked at the said man, "He took it in really well. Better than I thought, he would take it. I answered as many of his questions before we had to leave, but I'm sure he has more."

"Okay, okay," said her uncle while following the boys with his eyes. The protectiveness for them shining through. If anything were to happen, then he would be there in the blink of an eye.

"Uncle, who is Ethan?" said Ella gaining her uncle's full attention. He whipped his head in her direction. It showed an emotion although she couldn't decipher which.

"Where did you hear that name?"

"I didn't hear it. I remembered it. To be more exact, the entire memory of... of my parents' death flashed back into my head yesterday when I collapsed. In that memory, I heard that name. The attacker from that day said that Ethan would keep sending people after us until all the members of the Young family are dead. What happened that this man, Ethan, wants all of us dead?"

Vince let out a deep sigh and sunk his head onto his folded hand deep in thought. He tilted his head to the side to look into Ella's eyes, "I guess you deserve to know."

Straightening himself up and shifted in his seat so he could look directly at Ella without having to turn his head.

"Ahem," coughed her uncle awkwardly before starting to talk, "The news of your mother being pregnant with you traveled around the world faster than we liked. That news also reached somebody who we thought we got rid of a long time ago. That somebody was Ethan. We, Bekha, your father and I, met Ethan Montgomery somewhere in 1506 about 500 years before your father met your mother. Ethan was at that time a knight serving a lord who resided in Lille, France, and we were members of a noble family, which was our cover at the time, staying at his mansion before continuing our journey back to the Netherlands."

Ella was attentively listening to her uncle's story wanting to know everything about this Ethan Montgomery. Vince turned his head to the boys who were taking a break. When they saw the pair looking at them, they gave them a wave, except for Yoongi. He settled that a nod was good enough. Ella saw Tae and Kook whisper to each other. Probably about the fact that she was finally talking with her uncle. Meaning that she was going to talk to Tae about yesterday's events. The two of them gave a wave back before uncle Vince continued his story.

"The evening before we planned to leave in November 1506 that a group of local robbers attacked the place. They probably hoped to get some quick money. We were woken up by the heavy smell of blood in the air and joined the ongoing fight with the guards. Nik, however, couldn't control his hunger, as it was a long time ago since he fed, and attacked one of the robbers drinking him completely dry. Ethan witnessed that entire event, and when they locked eyes, the disgust, anger, and fear were clear on his face. He probably thought that be would be next. Your father wanted to compel him to forget about what he saw. However, Ethan got pierced in his stomach by a sword and fell to the ground. Nik told me that he seemed dead on impact, only faint breathing and pumping of the heart was hearable. So faint that he would die within a few minutes. Your father continued to keep up the facade taking out the remaining robbers left in the mansion."

"Well, he clearly isn't dead, otherwise that vampire wouldn't have mentioned him."

"You're right, Ella. He survived that attack, but only because your aunt, Bekha, took pity on him and fed him her blood, not knowing what had transpired before that. She had hoped to heal him, but he had lost to much blood already and turned into a vampire. When we discovered what Bekha did, we wanted to guide him, hoping that he would accept our help, but his turning only fueled his disgust and anger, blaming all three of us for what happened to him. He said that if we never stayed at that place, then he could have at least died with some honor. We stripped his choice away from him. He swore that day that he would find a way to get rid of us. The entire Young family. Once and for all. After that day we hadn't seen him for years. We started thinking at some point that he was able to let go of his anger."

"So then how did he find you again?"

"Ethan showed his face in 1970, six years before your mother was born. He tried several attempts to take out one of us but failed as he was on his own while we worked together to save our lives. The last time Ethan tried was in 1976. This time he had gathered a large group of followers who wanted the same thing as him, revenge for what happened to them or their family. Or see the extinction of the Young family and all vampires. I still don't know how, but we managed to survive that attack. So did he and some of his followers. I think he learned that time and started building his larger army of followers so he could slowly plot the ultimate plan to kill us all off. I think you can guess how he took the news of your birth."

"Not too well if he sent somebody to kill on my 16th birthday."

"No, he did not. He was furious and started sending out more of his lackeys to take us out. I think he desperately wanted to get rid of you as you were the most vulnerable. One of the reasons that your parents created the Boarding School was to keep you safe, and it did until 2014. The rest of that day is now history, but the reason that we also left you on your own was so that Ethan didn't know you survived the attack. So we went to different places on the planet so that he would have to divide his attention and completely missed anything regarding you."

"Then what is he doing now? You're the bodyguard of the world's most famous boyband. Why hasn't he come after you yet? Why hasn't he come after me yet? I've made world news several times now."

Her uncle shook his head, "I truly don't know, but always watch your back. It might not take long before he shows his face again. For all, we know he might already be plotting his next move against me. You have aged much since 2014, so he might not recognize you."

Ella nodded her head in agreement, "You might be right, and you know I always watch my back."

Her uncle stood up, shaking his head in disbelief at her words.

"Uncle, thank you. For clearing up and answering my questions."

"You're welcome. You can come to me if you have any other questions, okay?"

She nodded her head. This time he truly walked away, leaving her alone with her thoughts. It seems that the story had taken up quite some time as the boys were not on stage anymore, and one of the staff members alerted her to follow him backstage. The VIP fans were about to be let into the venue. So she had to be out of eyesight. Ella attracted just as much attention from the fans just as much as the members did.

Ella was greeted by a pair of arms engulfing her into a massive hug as she entered the backstage area. The person was still sweaty from the recently finished practice, but she didn't mind as she recognized the scent. He nuzzled into her hair and mumbled something in it.

"Care to repeat that?"

"I missed you."

"I was here the entire time," said Ella while looking up to him and seeing his boxy smile drop from his face, "But if it makes you feel better, I missed you too."

His smile returned just as fast as it had disappeared upon hearing her words. Ella tried to free herself from her boyfriend's arms that pulled her even closer. She let out a desperate huff as he didn't let go, but stopped moving when she saw the serious look on his face.

"What's wrong?" asked Ella worriedly.

Tae left out a sigh as he let her go slightly, firmly placing his hands on her shoulders. He looked her directly in the eye, "I saw you talking with your uncle during our last walkthrough. Did you manage to get answers to your questions?"

"I did," nodded Ella, "He cleared up some things about some old memories that I remember during yesterday's events."

"So, are you going to tell me now what happened yesterday?"

"I will, but it's not easy for me to talk about as the memory is a big part of the reason why it happened," said Ella straight into his eyes, "To clearly tell you all the details of the story, I think that it's the best to talk about it when we've reached the hotel."

She saw Taehyung's serious look falter into a sad look. He looked somewhat hurt as he tore his gaze away. Ella carefully took his head in both her hands and directed his attention back to her. She stood on her toes, placing her forehead against his, "I made a promise yesterday and intend to keep it. You know that, right?"

He nodded in confirmation as he lost his ability to speak. "Great," said Ella while showing him a sad smile, "I just don't want to ruin your mood for today's concert."

Ella saw open his mouth to respond, but was cut off by J-Hope placing a hand on his shoulder, "I hate to cut your conversation, but duty calls Taehyung. We have to go out for the VIP soundcheck. The fans are waiting for us."

Taehyung nodded while Hobi let go of his shoulder, "I'll be right there." He directed his attention to Ella, "You'll have to let go of my face. I'm needed on stage. Time to entertain our fans!"

"I won't until you show me how excited you are instead of this glum look."

"Pfft," let Taehyung out as he tried to contain his laughter, "Okay, okay, I give in. I feel pumped. Mark my words, my girl, I'll make sure you know how much I love you. You won't be able to look away. You'll be begging for my attention tonight, after our talk."

Ella shook her head as she let his go. "We'll see about that," called Ella out, watching his figure retreat and disappearing behind the curtain leading to the stage. She could hear the fans scream in excitement. Ella was about to walk to manager Sejin for instructions on where she could watch the concert after the soundcheck was over when flashes of yesterday's events shot into her mind due to the screams she heard now. Her pupils dilated in fear, and her heart was beating over time due to the stress. She placed a hand on her chest as she recognized the upcoming panic attack. She's been having them since the day she lost her parents.

A few meters away, her uncle saw the signs as well and called his team over to instruct them to watch over her tonight. He feared that if she already got triggered by this. That she might go into a full one during the concert. Not that Ella noticed anything of that happening. She was too caught up in trying to calm herself down.

'It's okay. You're safe. Nothing will happen to you. The security team showed that yesterday and the team will do so now.'

Now that she was calm enough not to be shaking while standing on her legs, she walked over to Sejin. When he noticed her presence next to him, he looked up from his paperwork.

"Can I help you with something, Ella?"

"I was hoping you could," said she nervously tapping on the table that he was sitting at. Sejin placed a hand over hers to stop her hand movements, "You don't have to be nervous around me. You can ask me anything. I hope you know that."

"Okay," said Ella let go of a breath that she didn't know that she was holding, "You said I had to follow either your or my uncle's instruction while on tour, but neither you nor my uncle has given me instruction of where I can watch the concert tonight. Taehyung said that you had already approved that I could watch from the venue instead of from the backstage to let met experience the real deal."

She took in a breath afterward because she said everything in on breath as she tried to get it out of her mouth as fast as possible.

"Inhale Ella," said Sejin, "You have to keep breathing. Don't have to talk so fast. To answer your question, we've reserved a chair for you in the VIP section. The section of which the fans are now enjoying the soundcheck. You'll join them later on. We decided to place you there so that you can enjoy the show in a somewhat less crowded part of the audience, but also has the smallest chance of getting recognized by fans."

Ella nodded to show her understanding as Sejin continued, "The fans in that section have been asked to sign as form regarding no leaking of information like seeing you there or asking you personal questions or take photographs. If any of them don't follow those rules, please notify the security around. They know what action to take."

"I will do that if necessary, but I hope not," said Ella in a hopeful tone, "Is someone going to escort me to my seat before the concert starts?"

"Yes, your uncle will take you there himself."

"Okay, thank you for the information," said Ella walking off to the dressing room. In search of her ARMY Bomb and to get some rest before the concert starts. She wished Sejin good luck with his paperwork.


	13. Taehyung, I'm not the girl you think I am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "When we're young we're taught the distinction between a hero and a villain, good and evil, wrong and right, a savior and a lost cause. The only thing that we have to figure out on our own is how to make the judgment between all those topics in a person." Ella said looking at all the men around her, "Have you all made the judgment when it comes to me? Not that it will matter."
> 
> The men looked confusingly amongst each other and at her. Ella sighed and showed her true face to them for the second time since they found out. "You will forget everything about me, every conversation, every time you looked at me and even every time you that thought of me. Everything since the first time we met. You will only remember when I tell you so."
> 
> She vamped away to a higher building to watch them come out of the hazy state of mind. The 14 men looked very confused around them wondering how they got to the café they are at and why there was a 15th empty cup on the table. As the men conversed amongst them Ella thought "This is for their own good. They don't know how dangerous the world is that I live in. Now you know to never judge a book by its cover."
> 
> (BTS and VAV x OC)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Facts about the story: The story starts in July 2019. Ella was born on July 10, 1998, and is 21 years old when starting the story. She is 16 when the incident, that she talks about in the first chapter, takes place.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is my first ever story. Like ever. My first language isn't English so if there are any major mistakes please let me know. Any similarities with character names, people, places and other topics are by coincidence or chosen with a reason (f.e. names from K-Pop bandmembers). Don't post this story anywhere else and copying or plagiarism will not be tolerated.

** Ella **

When Ella arrived at the dressing room to ready herself for the concert and fetching her ARMY Bomb, an alert got her attention. Her phone gave off a WhatsApp sound. She grabbed her phone and that she was added to a new group chat. The chat was named 'When are we going to meet again' with 7 question marks. She pursed her lips in suspicion when she saw the name having a feeling that one of the VAV members made that chat. At the moment of opening the conversation, Ella saw that her name was mentioned several times in the chat.

After some reading through the messages, she discovered that she was in a chat that included VAV and BTS. Well, at the time, more VAV since BTS was on the stage 'performing' for the VIP fans. The boys of VAV had been asking her questions. How she was doing, what she was doing right now, and when they could meet again, etc.

 **Ella:** _I'm doing fine in comparison to the circumstances. Yesterday's arrival at the airport send me into a small panic attack, but I'm all alright now._

 **Ella:** _Now I'm waiting in the dressing room for the members to be done with their VIP soundcheck part of the concert, then I can take place in the audience near that section to see the real performance myself. I even got my ARMY Bomb with me. Although I almost damaged it this morning. I think I'm just going to relax until then._

 **St. Van the Man:** _We've seen some photos of the arrival you speak off, but if you really when into a panic attack after leaving the camera sight, then you did an outstanding job. The nerves were visible on your face, but you followed Taehyung's lead and stayed true to yourself. That's the most important thing._

 **Ayno Yoo Know:** _Relaxing is good after going through that for the first time after becoming a, well, celebrity. Even though it might not feel like you're a celeb, you are. Baron-hyung looked up just now if you are, and sources like Billboard and Melon say you are._

 **Ziu-piu:** _Congratulations, Miss Celebrity!!_

 **Ella:** _Thanks Ziu, but no thanks. I never intended to get famous and don't feel like a celebrity should._

 **Lou:** _Ziu says he's sorry if he offended you, but as you can see from the chat topic. The one who made the chat *chough* Baron *chough* wants to know when we can meet up again. Can you give him some sort of information about this?_

 **Ella:** _At the moment, as he knows, I'm on tour with the boys. So I guess it will be sometime around the end of their concert tour. After the Seoul concerts as well. My uncle wants to keep me close, and I want to support my boyfriend until the end. *Nods confidently* I'm a dedicated girlfriend who comes true to her promises._

 **Ella:** _I can't decide on that my own either. It wouldn't be fair to the ones who're on stage now._

 **ACE:** _We understand. We'll think of something and let you all know our plan when we've got it. Is that okay?_

 **Ella:** _Absolutely!_

After that, she put her phone on silent, as she knows that they will keep messaging her, and put it away. She shifted her position on the couch that she took place on to interact with VAV and closed her eyes for a little bit. Shaken awake by a hand pressing lightly on her shoulder, woke Ella up from her unintended nap. Blinking a few times against the light and registered the energetic voices in the dressing room.

"Tired?" asked the voice belonging to the person whose hand is on her shoulder. Ella rubbed her eyes and sat up, turning to the source of the question, "Joonie, how was the soundcheck? The new groupchat with VAV tired me out more than I thought. They're not even here and are already as tiring as you all can be, sometimes."

Namjoon let out a chuckle and pulled her on her feet up by the hand she extended to him, "The soundcheck went okay. The fans are hyped up. It's our first time performing in Saudi Arabia, after all."

"Of course, they're hyped up," said an equally hyped J-Hope, "We did not perform in the Middle East since Dubai in 2015, and they've been worried that we're going to cancel due to the human rights abuses going on right now."

"You defended your decision, more than once, during the interviews the other day. You're here for your fans and not as some publicity stunt."

"Ella, I'm glad you think of it that way," said Tae, who swung an arm over her left shoulder, letting it rest there, "However, they're a lot of people who don't think of it that way."

"We've been getting criticized for our decision to play here tonight. Since other artists, like Nicki Minaj, have canceled their performances due to the ongoing problems," said Jimin in a frustrated voice as he let himself fall on the couch where Ella just had been pulled up from.

"Let's not talk about this topic anymore. We've got a performance to get ready for," said Jin in hopes of cheering Jimin up as Jung Kook brought a significant fact to their attention, "Don't forget that Ella will also be watching us live tonight. For. The. First. Time. EVER!"

Jung Kook smiled his famous bunny smile as he emphasized every word from the last part of the sentence.

"Oi Jung Kook," said Yoongi covering his ears, "I get you're excited to show off in front of your best friend, who is also Tae's girl, but please keep the volume down. We can hear you just fine."

"Sorry, Yoongi-hyung, I'll try to keep my voice down next time I'm excited about something."

Ella shook her head at Kook's enthusiasm. Their bond hasn't really changed much since he figured out her secret. The same secret she promised him to tell her boyfriend who pulled her down on the chair, which Taehyung dragged from under the table to sit on. As he secured her safely in his lap, he put his head on her right shoulder, noticing her thoughtful expression. 'How am I going to tell him I am who I am?' thought Ella when she heard the person she was thinking about ask, "A penny for your thoughts."

She shuddered at his sudden husky voice earning a satisfied chuckle from Taehyung. Ella could feel his chest moving behind her as he chuckled. A little displeased, Ella punched him with her right elbow. "Okay, I guess I deserved that one," said Taehyung in a painful voice as multiple sniggers could be heard across the room when they heard him speak.

"You guess?" questioned Ella pulling up an eyebrow while turning her head to look him into the eyes.

"I deserved that one."

"Yes, yes, you did."

"I still would like to know what is on your thoughts, though."

"There is not much on my mind, though. Just wondering about how to start our important talk tonight, more specifically when. I bet you will be tired after you are done, but I made a promise to tell, so I will."

Taehyung rubbed her sides comfortably as he said, "I don't care if I'm tired. We made a promise to each other. So I'll see up to my part of the promise just as much as you do to yours. I'll try my best to stay awake until you're done talking."

Ella leaned into him comfortably as his kind words, and Tae moved his arms to rest around her waist. Something warm exploded around her birthmark, but she missed it due to catching Jung Kook watching them. Kookie stuck up his thumb when he was caught looking, as a show of good fate in the promise Ella made with him. She wanted to give him a thumbs-up back, but Jin's abrupt voice turned the attention in the room to him. Everyone looked in his direction and stopped what they're doing.

"Why do I have over 600 messages in a WhatsApp group chat?"

Ella let out a scoff as she knew, exactly, which group he was talking about, "You can thank the maker of the group chat for that. I had over 300 messages when I saw the chat. We're all joined in a group chat with all the members of VAV. Baron would like all of us to meet up again, but I already said that it would have to wait until after your tour is over."

Jin looked at her with a stoic face, "You have to be kidding."

Ella shook her head as the chat was proof that she was not.

"He saw you a few days before we left and wants to meet up again," stated a suspicious Taehyung from underneath her, "Does he have no-one else to hang out with?"

"Tae, don't be so suspicious," said RM before she could, "The chat clearly states that all of them want to meet up with all of us again. So not just with Ella."

"I'd love to meet up with them again," said Jimin excitedly as he remembered how much fun it was the last time, "I never thought that they would become such good friends as they looked like they were impressed by us the first time we met."

"I think everybody, these days, is impressed by all of you," stated manager Sejin in a 'matter-of-fact' voice as he entered the room, before going over into business, cutting the original conversation off, "Are you all rested up? If so, get a move on. The noonas still have to get your hair, make-up, and outfits done before the show starts in 45 minutes."

Reluctantly the boys stood up and headed towards the working station of the noona's. Ella tried to stand up and let Tae go over to the place he was needed. However, when she tried to get up, his arms tightened around her waist, not wanting to let her go. Ella shot a pleading glance toward Sejin, who was still in the door-opening waiting for Taehyung to go as well.

Sejin let out a sigh, "Taehyung, go now before I have bodyguard Young carry you there like the last time you didn't go willingly."

Ella heard a frustrated sound coming from her boyfriend as he let her go and stood up. She expected him to listen to his manager and go immediately, but instead, he took her hand and interlaced their fingers. She looked from their hands to his face, meeting a pair of pleading eyes.

"Hmpf," sighed Ella giving into his pleading face, "If you let me grab my bag, then I'll come with you. I have to go in that direction anyway before my uncle accompanies me to my seat."

Taehyung looked a little upset, but let her go. She quickly grabbed her bag with ARMY Bomb, a fully charged phone, and a bottle of water. Ella had prepared it before she had gotten the first WhatsApp notification. She put her phone on the charger before her little nap. To ensure it would be full when she needs it during the concert. Ella extended her hand again, and Taehyung laced them once more as soon as his hand found hers. He showed her a boxy smile as she looked at him when he guided, more like dragged, her to the working station.

An unnie quickly whisked him away to a make-up table to get him ready for the performance. Ella watched the members getting ready for the live show. Some were still in make-up like Tae, others were getting dressed or having their hair done while Jin looked to be done first. Ella decided to let him get ready for the performance in his own way and sat on one of the empty make-up chairs. She saw that one of the unnies was cleaning up her equipment already. That unnie was one of the hairstylists. 'She could cut my hair,' thought Ella as she debated to call out to her, 'I just don't know if she has the time or not.'

"I can see the question burning in your head," said Jimin, who took place on her left, "You just have to ask her. I'm sure she would do it."

"How do you know that?"

"Because she is one of the noonas we heard talking about your hair. I'm certain that she was the most excited one. If trust is the issue, don't worry. I trust her and rarely trust anyone with my hair."

"Trust is not what causes the problem."

"Then what is?"

"I just don't want to disturb her so soon before the concert when she needs to be here to get all of you ready."

Jimin looked as if he was about to burst out laughing as Ella answered him truthfully. Instead of doing so, he called out to the noona, who quickly walked over to him. Ella looked embarrassed as Jimin explained the situation and wanted to sink into the ground. However, when she heard that the noona would gladly do it for her, she perked up.

"I don't have time now, but I can make some space in my schedule for tomorrow before we have to go back to South-Korea."

"You can? I don't want to be a burden."

"Of course, miss Young. You're not a burden at all. I would be honored if you let me cut your hair and do whatever you want to get done with it. All the hairstylists are jealous of your hair. It looks so soft and silky. On top of that, it's a natural hair color we don't see here often. And I get to be the first one of us to touch it," said the hairstylist as she gestured to her black hair.

"See Ella? Nothing to it. You just had to ask," said Jimin as the noona returned to continue packing up after decided tomorrow at 11.00 in Tae and Ella's shared room to do it.

"You're right," said Ella knowing that she was boosting his ego. She wanted to continue talking when their attention was turned to a loud yell, "10 minutes to go. Get ready, everyone."

After that yell, the staff started working twice as hard. The members were getting their last touch-ups before they were about to go on stage.

"I guess that's my cue," said Ella and Jimin at the same time as her uncle walked up to them. They laughed, and Jimin started going over to the others. When he reached them, Ella saw Namjoon giving them their pep talk and good luck wishes.

"Are you ready to be escorted to your seat?" asked her uncle, turning her attention to him. She grabbed her bag that hung on the armrest of the chair and stood up, "Show the way."

They exited the backstage together and headed for the VIP area of the stage. Ella heard the fans singing along the music video that was being played on the big screen on the main stage. From the sounds of it, the song was _Make it Right_. She nodded her head to the staff they passed. In the meantime, her uncle told her that the ticket for her seat had already been scanned. Therefor ready for connection to the ARMY Bomb. He opened the crush barriers to the VIP section to let her in and closed it as soon as she passed. Just as Ella wanted to ask her uncle how to connect her ARMY Bomb to the ticket, he already walked away. Ella sighed and dropped her head.

'Okay, this is not the time to be sad about this,' thought Ella as her eye fell on the empty seat on the front row two chairs from the left corner. She could feel the eyes of the other ARMYs on her as she walked over to it. Ella didn't expect to be so intimidated by them. She had faced far worse situations than this one. Cautiously she took place on the seat and put her bag on her lap. She took out her ARMY Bomb and looked at the ticket, 'How the hell do I connect this piece of paper to the ARMY Bomb?'

She looked to her left as she saw two girls enthusiastically talk to one another. Deciding against interrupting their talk, she looked over to her right for help. Luckily for her in the seat immediately right of her seemed to be her salvation. There was a girl around her age on her phone scanning the ticket that she purchased for the show. The young girl, presumably, connecting the concert ticket to her ARMY Bomb. Ella nervously tapped the girl on her shoulder. Long brown hair flipped over the girl's shoulder, and a pair of brown eyes met Ella's blue-grey ones.

"Excuse me, can you help me?" asked Ella slowly in case the girl didn't speak English very well. The brunette nodded, and her face morphed into question but was soon overthrown by realization, "Sure, with what?"

Although the brunette probably recognized her, Ella was glad she was blessed with a fan who could speak English.

"Well, this is my first BTS concert, and my uncle told me that I had to connect the ticket to the lightstick for it to work. The only problem is I don't know how to connect it. Can you help me?"

The brunette's face softened as she overcame the realization, "Of course! Do you have the BTS lightstick app on your phone?"

"Of course, it's an app. Why didn't I think of that?"

Ella heard the girl giggled at her somewhat devastated reaction when she grabbed her phone from her jeans pocket. She unlocked the phone and checked all the apps on it. Even in the complete menu and on the pre-last page, she found it.

"Is this it?" asked Ella as she showed the app to the girl.

"Yes, that is it. Now the first thing you want to do is turn Bluetooth on for both the phone as the ARMY Bomb," said the brunette as Ella did what she was told, "Great, now open the app and go to concert mode. Click on the concert on today's date."

Ella opened the concert mode and pressed on the concert listed on October 11th. She then came on a page to select her seat number. She turned her head to the girl in a complete panic.

"Stay calm. Press the camera option. This will allow you to scan your ticket. After that is done, confirm the information that is shown on the screen to the information on the ticket. If that's all okay, then just follow the instructions on the screen to connect the ARMY Bomb."

Ella checked the information on the ticket and compared it to the screen. When she saw that was the same, Ella continued, and as the brunette said, the screen showed precisely how to connect the ARMY Bomb. The phone changed to the same color as the ARMY Bomb, so she tapped yes. After that, a ticket entry completion message showed up wishing her fun during the concert. Ella smiled as she turned to the brunette to thank her for her help.

The brunette smiled just a bright, "You're welcome. Have fun, Ella."

That sentence confirmed her suspicion. The excited talk that followed after the brunette to her friend next to her containing 'Kim Taehyung' and 'Ella Young' only amplified that suspicion. She felt a sting in her birthmark as she heard them talk. Something about hearing her boyfriend's name fall from another girl's lips so smoothly felt unpleasant. Ella shook her head at the reaction and tried to relax into her chair. She looked on her watch and saw there was still 1 minute left of the 10 that the staff member said there were left when her uncle brought her here. 'I'm surprised I managed to get ready within these 10 minutes,' thought Ella as the familiar notes of Dionysus started playing, indicating that the concert was really about to start.

About an hour and a half into the concert, Ella could hear the familiar sounds of Singularity playing. She wanted to sit up straighter in excitement and sink into her seat in embarrassment at the same time. She knows very well that this was the song that he would use to make sure that her attention wouldn't be leaving him.

Per usual, Ella's intuition was right. From the moment, Taehyung laid in that bed on stage until the moment he disappeared of the podium for the next group song to start shortly after with him in a completely different outfit. Her attention didn't leave her man for a moment. She had a small smile on her face as she thought about the wink he threw to her side of the VIP section. Ella knew that wink was only meant for her, but it still sends the entire stadium into a fit of excited screams. She even smelled the arousal in the stadium going up more than that Jung Kook had done during Euphoria. Ella shook her head as she remembered that, 'I finally understand why Taehyung is the one that the media in South-Korea call the _'Visual Representative of K-Pop.'_ Fuck me, he was right when he said it to me earlier.'

She didn't have much time to reminisce on her thoughts as the tunes of 'Fake Love' started playing, and the boys appeared on stage again. Not that Ella expected any different, the crowd went wild for the millionth time that night, and the ARMY Bombs started lighting in their colorful pre-programmed lighting. For this song, they were on the small stage between the first rows and the VIP section, so all she saw was their backs, but she didn't mind. It's part of going to a concert. Just as the screams of excited fans and the deaf feeling in one's ears. What she was most happy about was that she hadn't gone into a state of panic yet, as not only Ella had feared she would.

Now was really the last time of the night that she saw BTS on the stage as they closed off their encore. Ella laughed as Jimin screamed very loudly that he loved ARMY. Then again, that is typically Jimin. Many ARMYs yelled back that they loved him, and then the concert was truly over. Ella hadn't seen the time her watch showed when the performance started, but it was now around 22.30. So that meant that they were entertained for about two and a half hours. She was about to stand up as she saw a staff member motioning her to follow him to the backstage when she felt a hand on her right shoulder.

"Thank you, Ella," said the brunette who helped her with her ARMY Bomb issue as she followed the hand on her shoulder to the person it belonged to, "I've not been to many BTS concerts before. This one will probably remain the most memorable. This was their first concert in Saudi Arabia, which makes it memorable, but the thing that I loved the most was that the boys goofed off in front of us so many times. Probably more than that they have done during any other concert of this tour. That is thanks to you."

Ella laughed somewhat uncomfortably, "I don't know if it was thanks to me. Then again, I don't have much experience with concerts in general and can't compare it to anything."

"It really is thanks to you," said the brunette with an equally thankful expression, "If you don't believe me, then believe the social media that is going to start trending as I believe that I'm not the only one who recognized you."

Ella followed the hand of the brunette as she gestured to the fans of the seating area behind the VIP section and saw then whispering amongst each other, pointing not too subtle in her direction. She was the faces of the fans morph into shock when they realized that she was looking in their direction and started screaming her name, which caused more remaining fans in nearby sections watching to see what was going on.

"See what I mean?" said the brunette who had a doubtful look on her face, "I was wondering if there might be a way for us to keep in contact."

"Why?" asked Ella surprised as she didn't expect the question. The face of the brunette fell into disappointment, which caused Ella to continue, "It's not that I don't want to, but it's just that I don't understand. I'm not that interesting."

"I don't really have a reason aside from learning that you're a genuine person. I saw your reactions and interactions during the concert, and I'd like somebody like you to have as a friend."

An offended scream could be heard through the stadium. Somebody stated that they just wanted to talk to Ella. That interrupted what Ella wanted to say. The pair saw some fans from the seating section being escorted by the staff toward the exit. From the corner of her eye, she saw the staff member coming up to them and saying that she had to go now as more fans wanted to break the rules and try to meet and talk to her.

"As much as I want to finish this conversation, I'm afraid that I have to go know. I don't know how to we're going to stay in contact, but we will. I promise," said Ella as she thought of something very quickly, "Texting or emailing might be difficult, but we can write to one another until BigHit had made some kind of agreement that you would have to sign to get my contact information. Here's the address that you can send me letters to. As long as you address it to Ella Young, I'll get it."

"I understand," said the brunette as she took the paper with the mailing information from her, "Thank you that you want to say in contact. Do you think you can say hi to the members for me?"

"Of course," said Ella as the staff member started pulling her to the exit of the VIP area, and she called over her shoulder, "What's your name? Oh, don't forget to put your address in the first letter. Otherwise, I can't send something back to you."

Ella heard the brunette scream her name as well as promising to include her address. She memorized the name quickly as she was whisked away by the staff member toward the excited fans. A member of her uncle's security team came up on her right as she passed the fans who tried to reach for her shielding her from their reach.

"You did very well," said the woman reassuringly. Ella looked surprised as she assumed all the members of the security team were males, "It'd be a shame if you go into a panic attack now. I think it would be best to remember this concert on a high note with the gaining of a new friend."

The woman flashed her a wink as they finally passed the backstage curtains. Ella felt a weight falling off her shoulders as she let go of the panic she felt from moving past the fans. The security member was right the concert experience was marvelous, and it would be a shame to let it be destroyed by a couple of fans and her PTSD that causes her panic attacks.

She didn't have much time to linger in her thoughts as a very enthusiastic voice could be heard from miles away. Ella giggled as the excitement as she wondered if the last fans in the venue had apprehended his voice as well.

"Calm down, Hobi! How do you still have so much energy left after this concert?"

"He always has an energy level this high after a concert," heard Ella from a tired Yoongi behind him.

"I can't help it. I just really really want to know what our good friend, who just saw a BTS concert for the first time, thought about it."

Yoongi perked up slightly at this as he now also looked curiously at her waiting for her opinion.

"May I first take a moment to calm down? I just had an interaction with your fans cause they recognized me after you left the stage."

Ella saw their excited faces fall and hear her boyfriend's voice laced with concern as he walked up to her pulling her into a comforting hug, "Are you okay? They didn't try anything, did they?"

"I'm okay. Heck, I was amazing. I felt energized during the entire concert. I did feel a little intimidated when going back to the backstage as I needed security to pass some excited fans, but I'll live," said Ella while taking in Tae's hug as she felt that she needed the comfort.

"We saw that you enjoyed yourself," said Jung Kook, who came up to the group standing just behind the curtain of the backstage. If the remaining fans only knew how close the boys were, then they would probably start a roid, "You're dancing, singing, and screaming just as excited as the other fans during the concert."

"I guess that is just a little bit of magic you guys have," said uncle Vince with an all-knowing grin on his face that pulled out Jimin's curiosity, "What are you not telling us, Young-hyung?"

"Yeah, what is it?" said an equally curious Jung Kook, although his eyes showed something mischievous.

"Wouldn't you like to know," grinned Vince in a musing voice, "As much as I'd like to tell you I can't. If looks could kill, then I'd be dead already."

This caused all the boys present in the room to turn their heads. Well, all except for Taehyung, who pictured the look on her face and decided not too. They all turned pale and gulped at her glare from over Tae's shoulder.

Jung Kook gulped the hardest as he knew what uncle Vince meant when he said it and excused himself very fast after seeing her face.

"Should we head to the dressing room? Get changed. Then we can go back to the hotel, perhaps take a shower, and rest up for tomorrow."

Everybody nodded at his idea, and Taehyung changed his full hug into a side hug as he pressed her into his right side. Together they followed the other to the dressing room.

It was already 23.45 as Taehyung swiped their keycard into the door and let Ella go in first as the gentleman he was. She walked in and let herself fall onto the bed, mumbling into the sheets. She heard Taehyung walking up to her and felt the place next to her dip under his weight.

"Care to say that again?"

"I'm exhausted."

"Really? You didn't look that exhausted during my solo," said Tae in a low husky voice laced with some arousal as he remembered how she looked at him during his entire solo, "I told you that you wouldn't be able to look away."

Ella trembled when she heard his voice. She didn't dare to look up from the sheets, so she didn't. That was a big mistake as she felt Taehyung blow into her left ear to gain her attention. Ella let out a small moan.

She knew that Taehyung was totally turned on as she felt him place a hand on her right shoulder and turned her around to lay on her bed. Her face flushed red when her eyes locked with Tae's lust-blown dark ones. For a few seconds, nothing happened. He was just looming over her with an expression that made Ella feel heated up.

Taehyung looked at her like how she usually looks at her next meal before thrusting her teeth into the neck of whatever became that meal. In the way that a predator looks at his prey. For Taehyung, at that moment, Ella was his next meal. As much as Ella wanted to look away in embarrassment, she couldn't. She was too fascinated by his face. Taehyung finally took his chance.

Ella felt his lips mold with hers as they have so many times already since they started dating. However, this one felt for needy and lustful. The situation was right. Both of them were turned on and in need of each other's attention.

'Oh, his lips are just divine. I'll never get enough of this,' thought Ella as she opened her mouth for Tae's tongue, who asked permission, 'Wait if this continues, then I'll break my promise to talk. We'll break our promise.'

His left hand waved itself into her hair as she felt him slightly change the position of his face to deepen their kiss. Ella could feel his right hand traveling from her cheek over her breast, making her gasp when he squeezed it. He smirked into the kiss as his palm went further down the exposed skin due to how she made a knot in the shirt she wore.

Ella let out small gasps as felt Taehyung leaving open-mouthed kisses along the right side of her neck until he found the spot that made her moan. She placed her hands, which were formerly gripping onto the sheets, on his upper arms squeezing as she begged him to stop knowing that this way would lead to something else than having their talk.

It's not that Ella wanted to stop. She wanted to continue just as much as he did, but knew that it would be more challenging to open up him after they would have had, well, sex. It's already hard to tell now, but then it'd be impossible. Jung Kook might have accepted her, but her boyfriend might not.

"Stop? I've just begun."

Ella firmly places her left hand on his chest, pushing him up a little. This time Tae pulled away enough to look into her eyes and let out a sigh as he saw her grave yet aroused face.

"You know that our talk would only be more difficult if this had continued."

"You're right," said Taehyung as he rolled himself of her back to his original place, "I can't believe I almost forgot about our talk."

Ella sat up against the headboard of the bed. Soon after, Taehyung pulled himself up as well to sit next to her. He placed a hand over her right knee as she had pulled her legs off to hug them. She felt very petite at that moment. Ella was afraid of what he might think about her, her past, and the fact that she lied about him. She felt him place his other head on her left cheek as he made her face him.

"You know that you can tell me everything, right?" said Taehyung with a loving glance in his eyes. Ella felt her heart hurt as she saw his look, knowing that he might not look at her that way ever again after tonight.

"I know I can," said Ella as she left out a heavy breath, "I just don't know if you want to hear it."

"Ella, jagi, if you're not ready. You don't have to tell me. I don't want to pressure you. I, we, all of the members just want to be able to help next time something like what happened the other day happens again."

Ella smiled lovingly at him, grateful for his concern, but it soon fell as she remembered that she promised Jung Kook to tell him everything. Everything means everything. No half-bend truths. Nor little white lies to ensure that her boyfriend might not break up with her. She watched his thumb lovingly move over her knee as he tried to comfort her.

"I'll tell you, but for that, I've to tell everything. The entire truth," said Ella as she let out a sigh looking up to his face again. His face held multiple emotions, love, concern, and some confusion, "Taehyung, I'm not the girl you think I am."

She saw Taehyung opening his mouth to say something, but she placed her right finger over his lips to stop him from starting. She took one more deep breath and started talking.

"To start at the very beginning and explain why I'm not the girl you think I am, then I first need to explain my birth and legacy that I'm a part of. It might sound strange and unbelievable, but I assure you it's all true. I was born into a family with a strange legacy. My mother, Rose Waters, was an orphan moving from foster home to foster home until she was old enough by the Dutch system to be called an adult. In the Netherlands, you're officially an adult when you're 18 years old. She left her last foster home on her registered birthday at the orphanage was in the information about her when she was left behind. When she was 22, she met my dad. Somewhere between those years, my mom discovered what she really was. A werewolf."

Ella didn't dare to look at Taehyung anymore as she continued her story, afraid of the emotions that would travel to his face. Although her right shoulder gave off an intrigued feeling. _Was Taehyung the one who caused that feeling? Could her mom's theories on soulmates be true?_

"I don't know how, but she did. The only thing I know it has something to do with killing a person. If you're a carrier of the gene and kill someone, then you turn during the next full moon after that moment. My dad, Nik Young, however, is a different story. My father was born about a thousand years earlier."

She heard him gasp, but he didn't stop her as he probably wanted to know everything she wanted to tell him whether or not he believed it.

"Like my mom, he was also born a werewolf, but that is not all that he was. When my dad was 29, his youngest sister was brutally murdered, and this caused my grandparents to take some really drastic measures. My grandmother, a witch, magically turned his other siblings and him into vampires. After killing his first victim, he activated his gene and became the first-ever hybrid or the Original Hybrid."

She felt Tae's hand wipe away a tear on her right cheek. One that she didn't even know was there as she relived her parents' past knowing what is still to come.

"Please continue," said Tae in a voice not higher than a whisper. Yet she could hear it flawlessly, one of the perks of having a heightened hearing.

"The pull between them was so strong that when they met that they had a one-night stand. My mom, in that way, was just like you. She strongly believed that fate brought them together. Perhaps even made them soulmates," said Ella through a strangled laugh, "Aside from that, nine months later, I was born. I inherited both their werewolf side as well as my father's vampire side, making me the first-ever natural-born hybrid. We're doing alright until the day that I turned 16."

She couldn't control her tears anymore and burst out crying. Ella was shaking as she was pulled against Taehyung's chest, who whispered sweet nothings. Against his chest, she continued her story, "O-on my birthday fi-five years ago there was a huge ma-massacre on the Boarding School founded by my parents. The maniac responsible for that mass murder wanted to take my life as well as my parents' lives. I've seen that monster kill so many of my friends and classmates in front of my eyes. F-for a short time, I managed to get away and met up with my parents. Instead of listening to my mom and ran away like I should have done, hearing her painful cry stopped me in my tracks. When I turned around, my mother was lying in a pool of her own blood."

She hiccuped very loudly, and frantic knocks were heard on their hotel room door.

"Everything all right in there?"

They looked at the door and to each other as they knew all the members were at the door. She nodded to him as his look asked her if it was okay to let them in. Ella heard Taehyung tell her to continue as he got up from the bed and walked to the door. She heard him quietly say that she was telling him about what happened the other day and her past, but that she couldn't start over again and had to believe her word for it as he also still had to decide whether it was true. The only thing heard was the shuffling of footsteps and seats being taken. Taehyung took place next to her again. Once again, pulling her into his chest.

"I stood there frozen as I watched my mom die. I don't remember much of the conversation the attacker and my dad had, but I do remember seeing a birch stake, the only thing that can kill an Original, flying towards my head. However, I was never hit by it as my dad shielded me from it, but killing him. Somehow he also managed to kill the attacker, or else, I wasn't here right now. In the first days after the massacre, I woke up screaming in total panic and shaking as I relived the attack every night. My uncle, your bodyguard, was there for me the first days. After a month, I was left alone by the only people that I cared about in the entire world. Struggling with the loss of my parents, suffering from panic attacks, which was diagnosed as PTSD on my 17th birthday. An entire f*cking year later. Going through being bullied and blamed for the death of my parents. Blaming myself for it as well."

Ella blinked her tears away, looking everywhere but at the boys. She didn't even dare to look at Jung Kook, who knows her secret. Too afraid of what they're thinking.

"Yesterday was the first time in two years that my PTSD was triggered again, and I lived through that memory again. A memory that I had long forgotten, but that recalled questions that I didn't dare to ask sooner. I guess I'm still not over it. You probably think I'm lying, but I'm not. I can show you I'm not."

She looked at the boys for the first time since they entered. Their expressions held so much pain as they listened to her story, but they didn't dare to open their mouth to ask what she meant. Ella took a deep breath as she let the mask fall showing them with full intention her real face. Dark veins appeared under her eyes. Her blue-greyish eyes turned bright yellow. So bright that they might be glowing. She opened her mouth to clearly show them her growing canines. She could hear multiple gasps and a loud thud.

She looked at the source of the thud and saw that Jin and J-Hope had fainted. That would be a lot of explaining when they would regain consciousness. Ella felt their stares on her and looked away quickly. She felt ashamed and scared of their opinions. A pair of hands found her cheeks and made her look in the direction the person wanted her to look. Her still yellow eyes met Taehyung's dark ones. Instead of being afraid or disgusting like she expected, he looked intrigued and interested.

"You must think I'm a monster."

"Don't you dare to say that. You're not a monster. You're real, true, genuine, and perfect."

"I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

She wanted to disagree again when Jimin spoke up for the first time since entering, "Would a monster tell her friends this?"

"Uhm, I guess not."

"Exactly," said Yoongi, "Taehyung is right. You're genuine and true. That alone makes you real."

"So, you're not afraid, disgusted, or mad for the facts that I tell you months after meeting each other?"

"It might take some getting used to," said Jung Kook, who smiled proudly at her, "I'm sure that even Jin and J-Hope will understand why you didn't tell us right away."

Ella smiled back at him and let out a startled yelp making her face turn back as well when Taehyung pulled her into his chest, "I'm sorry you had to go through that."

"You can't do anything about it. It happened and can't be undone."

"Do your parents have a special resting place?"

Ella pulled herself out of the hug and looked at Namjoon, slightly confused, "I'd like to pay my respects to them. For raising you to be strong and protecting you when you needed it most."

"They do," said Ella, who had tears welling up in her eyes again, which Tae quickly wiped away caused her to smile, "We do have to go to my home country for it. So the only possibility would be when you all have a long time off again, or it has to be scheduled in by your manager."

"We'll make it work," said Taehyung, Namjoon, and Jung Kook at the same time, causing everybody to burst out laughing.

After an hour, Jin and J-Hope had finally regained consciousness and were bombarding Ella with questions. She tried to answer most of them but had to repeat herself more than she can count on her hands. It was Namjoon who cut the boys off and suggested to return to their own rooms. Slowly all the boy stood up and started heading for the door. Ella, however, stopped them in their tracks.

"As much as I want to trust that none of you will talk about what we discussed in this room, I know better than to just let you walk out of that door like this."

The boys slowly turned around, and Ella saw Jung Kook realize what she meant, "It's okay, hyungs. What she is going to do won't hurt." She saw the boys relax a little at his words but were still a little tense because they didn't know what to expect as Kookie continued, "This is for our, but most importantly her, safety."

"He's right," said Ella as she dilated her eyes and started her compulsion. The boys slowly fell into a hazy state of mind, "You will not discuss anything we talk about with anybody. You will only bring this up when it's only all of us or individually one of you and me in a room together. Oh, and uncle Vince. Can you out loud agree to this?"

"Yes," said all of them very quickly. Ella smiled as she let them come out of it, "Perfect. Have a good night, everybody."

After that, she walked off the bathroom to get ready for bed. She heard the boys say goodnight and footsteps come over to her location after the door was closed. Ella smiled into the mirror, happy about how the talk went.


	14. You won't get any sleep tonight (18+)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "When we're young we're taught the distinction between a hero and a villain, good and evil, wrong and right, a savior and a lost cause. The only thing that we have to figure out on our own is how to make the judgment between all those topics in a person." Ella said looking at all the men around her, "Have you all made the judgment when it comes to me? Not that it will matter."
> 
> The men looked confusingly amongst each other and at her. Ella sighed and showed her true face to them for the second time since they found out. "You will forget everything about me, every conversation, every time you looked at me and even every time you that thought of me. Everything since the first time we met. You will only remember when I tell you so."
> 
> She vamped away to a higher building to watch them come out of the hazy state of mind. The 14 men looked very confused around them wondering how they got to the café they are at and why there was a 15th empty cup on the table. As the men conversed amongst them Ella thought "This is for their own good. They don't know how dangerous the world is that I live in. Now you know to never judge a book by its cover."
> 
> (BTS and VAV x OC)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Facts about the story: The story starts in July 2019. Ella was born on July 10, 1998, and is 21 years old when starting the story. She is 16 when the incident, that she talks about in the first chapter, takes place.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is my first ever story. Like ever. My first language isn't English so if there are any major mistakes please let me know. Any similarities with character names, people, places and other topics are by coincidence or chosen with a reason (f.e. names from K-Pop bandmembers). Don't post this story anywhere else and copying or plagiarism will not be tolerated.

**A/N - There is mature (18+) content up ahead. If you don't like that sort of stuff or are younger than 18 years old, then I advise you to skip the part between these sentences - > **They held each other's gaze for a few seconds. - The only sounds in the room now were heavy breaths as they tried to regain their normal rhythms. **You have been warned, so don't blame me.**

** Ella **

A pair of arms hugged Ella as she was brushing her hair. She tore her eyes away from the mirror. She looked up to Taehyung, who wrapped her safely in his arms, smiling at her.

"What?"

"Nothing."

She gave him a knowing look as she said, "Your mouth and mind say completely different things. Your mind says, perfectly, how glad you are that I told you what I am, but that you still have questions."

"Okay, that is kinda creepy, but also kinda cool," said Taehyung as Ella put away her brush and took his hand, dragging him to the bed.

She walked backward as she kept her attention on the most beautiful thing that ever came into her life who opened his mouth, "Your ability to read minds is freaking me out, but correct. I do still have questions."

"Are it the same questions that Jin and J-Hope have already asked? If so, you know my answer by now," said Ella seriously as her legs hit the bed, making her fall onto the bed and taking Taehyung down with her as she still held his hand. He managed to hold himself up by his arms as he gazed into her eyes. She saw him still holding that loving glance in his eyes. The glance that she came to love ever since he confessed his love to her.

Taehyung let out an amused chuckle, "You might be a hybrid, but you're still a clumsy girl. My clumsy girl." He gave her a quick yet full kiss on the lips. It was so fast that any other girl would miss the emotion in it, but Ella registered it flawlessly. That sole kiss was so full of love despite being so quick. Her face flushed bright pink, and she looked away. Above her, Taehyung let out another chuckle as he sat down on her left side.

Ella let out an offended cough gaining his attention, "I thought you had questions."

"Oh, right," said Taehyung as she looked him while he was searching for words to form his question correctly, "That mind-reading thing...Have you done that before?"

Ella thought deep as she tried to recall how many times she had done it before, "I've done it before, in the past, but the only one that comes to mind is this morning...when Jung Kook discovered that I am what I am."

She saw his face morph in surprise, "This morning?"

"That's why you had that talk with him. You explained it to him earlier than to us. Then to me," said Tae as the realization hit him, and looked hurt.

"I might not have explained it at all."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I actually took him aside to compel him to forget what he saw this morning," she said truthfully, as she saw the questions form on his face, "I almost had done so, but the guilt I felt as I watched him in that state. The guilt that meant that I would take his choice away from him. I couldn't handle it, so I chose to tell the truth, risking what I risked an hour ago as well."

"You risked losing us as friends," said Taehyung as if he had read her mind, "Risked losing me."

She nodded as he was right, but at the same time, that feeling in her shoulder came back. It still surprised her every time that she felt it, but Ella has begun to see some kind of pattern. The electric feeling in her shoulder, whether it was soothing or aching, it was always around Taehyung. Since the very first day that they met. Something her mother said to her at the age of 15 came to mind.

_"I know that you don't believe in soulmates, but I'm certain that you will meet someone that makes you feel at home every time that you're together with him. Just like I have with your father. Just let your heart guide you. At some point, you will meet the one you were destined to be with. Your soulmate."_

The tears welled up in her eyes partly cause of how she felt when she thought about losing Taehyung, but also that soulmates might be a real thing as she thought about her mother's words, 'I'm starting to think that you might be right, mom.' Ella couldn't concentrate on that feeling for long as she could feel his gaze upon her. It was intense and pressuring. Soon she felt Tae grabbing both her cheeks, making her look in his direction.

"You will never lose me," said he with that intense look on his face while wiping away a tear that rolled down her left cheek, "I love you too much."

"That reminds me," Tae let go of her face as she saw him realizing something, "Does that mean that if Jung Kook never discovered it that you would have never told me?"

He looked at her with a curious glance in his eyes that caused her to gulp.

"I don't know. The thought was never really on my mind. I never had to tell any human before as it was not necessary," said Ella looking away with a blush on her face while mumbling, "Before meeting VAV and, well, BTS, I never had any human friends before."

Taehyung's right arm draped over her shoulder and pulled her in, "Well, you do now, so I'm exhilarated that you did tell us. Even if Jung Kook discovering the truth set it in motion. It took a lot of courage to tell us."

A few seconds passed in a comfortable silence as Tae suddenly wondered, "Will you tell the boys of VAV?"

"Uhm," wondered Ella as she thought deeply about it, "Only the future will tell. I don't want to rush this on to them."

She heard him hum in confirmation as he placed a kiss on her shoulder, "Then I won't pressure you to tell them. You can take your time. I'm sure that the other boys will also do the same, especially after they saw how much it hurt you to talk about it."

Ella felt a smile creep onto her face at his comforting words. She closed her eyes as she felt completely at peace. Glad that she didn't have to hide her true self from his anymore. Although they were right that they might need some getting used to. 'I mean, what would they think if one of them walked in on me drinking from a blood bag or somebody's neck?' said the vampire voice in her head.

She didn't have time for a discussion with that voice as Taehyung's sudden voice shook her up from her thoughts, "You mentioned that your mother believed that your father, Nik, right...," he looked at Ella, who nodded her head in confirmation, "and she were soulmates."

"Yes, she mentioned it sometimes when I asked them how they met."

"What's your opinion about it?"

"About what she thought or soulmates in general?"

"Soulmates in general."

Ella mused for a little while debating with the voices in her head on the topic. When she found an answer that she was satisfied with, she voiced it out loud, "I don't really know, to be honest. I've never met anybody who truly was soulmates with somebody nor experienced it myself. On top of that, science hasn't proved that it's real, but who knows, maybe it is. Although I must admit that I have been feeling something when I'm around you since the day we met. So my mother might have been right in her assumptions."

Taehyung hummed at her answer. It sounded acknowledging and surprised at the same time as if he had not thought that she would say what she said. She looked at him, "How about you?"

"You're right to say that it has not been proven, but there are a lot of articles discussing the topic. I got intrigued by it and read many of those articles. So, I dare to say that after reading about it and knowing what your mother told you, I think I have."

He looked her directly in the eye with a look that made her breath hitch in her throat. It held lust, desire, truth, and love all at the same time. She felt herself get hot as he spoke his next words, "With you. Just like you said, around you, I have been feeling things. Unexplainable feelings that seem so close that what all the articles say about soulmates."

Her face must have shown some confusion, or perhaps surprise, as he chuckled, "Just think back to when we first met. Or when we confessed our love for each other. Our first kiss."

She saw him smirk as her face got red, making her remember those memories. Now that she was thinking about it. Their meeting felt the same as how her mother explained her parents' meeting to her. The strong pull between them. Getting curious about his facial features. Being pulled in by his voice. Falling in love in a matter of hours. The electricity she felt when his lips molded with hers for the first time and left completely breathless afterward.

"You are thinking about it. I can tell you do because I do too. The pull I felt when I only saw your back. Increasing by tenfold when I looked in your eyes for the first time. Thinking about being with you when we were rushed into the car that day," said Taehyung as he pulled her closer while leaning in himself with every word he spoke, "The electricity I felt when I kissed you to confess how I felt about you. Feeling completely breathless after one kiss. I think, no, I know that we have what your parents had. I think we were made for each other."

"You might be right. It would explain why you're still so attracted to me after knowing the truth about me," whispered Ella against his lips, waiting for him to close that gap between them. She wanted him to take control of the situation.

The second that Taehyung molded his lips with hers again, they both let out a moan. She missed his lips on hers, and judging by his reaction, so did he. This time, she tried to focus on how the kiss made her feel. Ella let Taehyung take complete control of the situation as she could feel the same electricity as the first time. If not more intense than back then. She gasped as she felt Tae's hands squeezing her butt while pushing her into the mattress.

In turn, Tae took this to his advantage to slide his tongue into her mouth. When their tongues met, Ella melted into the kiss. She felt complete whenever they had physical contact. As if the missing puzzle piece finally had been found and filled the void that was left behind every time they weren't together. How she survived this long without him was a miracle on its own. Perhaps also another thing that amplified the soulmate theory.

Just as she was getting into it, Taehyung pulled away. She whimpered at the loss of his lips and opened her eyes. As Ella met her boyfriend's hot gaze to question him why he stopped, the heat rose to her face as he whispered into her ear, "This kiss proved it, didn't it?"

She saw Tae lift his head to watch her reaction. She nodded as Ella did not trust her voice after being so turned on due to a kiss. He let out a chuckle and leaned over to her other ear, "I want to hear you say it."

He looked up once again with pleading eyes, "Please?"

"Yes," was her reply barely higher than a whisper.

"I couldn't quite catch that."

"I said yes," said Ella louder this time. She felt her face become redder if that was even possible. Placing both of her hands on her face, Ella tried to hide the flush on her cheeks. Due to doing this, Ella missed the loving, yet mischievous smile that grew on the curve of Taehyungs lips.

"Cute," he muttered under his breath. So quiet that even Ella would have trouble deciphering it if she could focus on it. She felt him take both of her wrists and place them above her head. Ella looked away as she was ashamed of how affected she had gotten by just a kiss.

"Jagi, please look at me."

Even though he said please, Ella heard the little demand behind it and turned her head looking into his eyes.

"You don't have to hide your face from me. It's beautiful, no matter how red it is, because I react the same way. Even if it isn't always visible on my face," said Taehyung with a lustful gaze while leaning in for another make-out session.

This time he didn't go easy on her and immediately pushed his tongue into her mouth, going after hers with a high amount of passion. Ella let out a shameful moan when she felt him lick over her canines. Even though they were short, the teeth were hypersensitive. She could feel him smirking at her reaction as he changed his position to deepen the kiss even further.

'I've never reacted like this before. Not even when we had our first kiss. Just how dirty am I, or is it because Taehyung making me this way?'

The thought shot through Ella's mind as they pulled away. A little string of saliva and their heavy breathing was the only indication that they just had a major make-out session. Ella's gaze followed Tae's hands as they traveled down to the edge of her shirt. She placed a hand on his chest that gained her boyfriend's attention.

"You don't want to?"

She let out a giggle as she saw his disappointed gaze, "It's not that I don't want to, but... Maybe we should close the curtains before continuing?"

Taehyung's gaze shot towards the windows. His eyes met the city lights of Riyadh. Their room was not exactly on one of the lower floors where people could clearly look into the rooms of the hotel, but it isn't that private either.

"Perhaps, you're right," said Tae as he quickly got up to close the curtains giving her some time to catch her breath and mentally prepare for what's to come. Ella heard a piece of fabric fall to the ground. Her eyes found the item of clothing that was the cause of the sound. It laid next to curtains. However, Taehyung was already at the end of the bed. Her eyes traveled to him. She gulped, hard, as her eyes fell onto her boyfriend. He joined her on the mattress again, shirtless, crawling over her until their faces were aligned with each other.

**If you don't like sex scenes or are below 18 stop here and continue at the next bold text.**

They held each other's gaze for a few seconds. The room was so silent that you could only hear the ticking of the wall clock and their soft breathing. Ella took in this, for her, new sight, but didn't dare to lift her hands to touch it. She saw that Tae didn't want to force her to touch him and tried to ease her nerves by trailing open-mouthed kisses on both sides of her neck, starting on the left side.

Tae smirked against her neck as he found the place that made her let out another shameful moan. Ella felt him attack the spot that made her react like that. Kissing, biting, sucking, licking, and everything in between to make her feel good. If he only knew what was only her mind as she grabbed onto the sheets. Ella held onto them with her dear life.

"Tae," said Ella in a quiet voice, before letting out another moan as he bit the same place again.

She felt him let out a 'hm' against the skin on the right side of her neck to let her know that he heard her.

"Tae," said Ella, more hesitant this time, making him look up at her, "I've never done this before."

She looked at him through half-lidded eyes. Cheeks completely red, panting softly, as she had a chance to calm down a little. A loving smile crept up on her boyfriend's face, "Ah, why are you so incredibly cute, but so sexy at the same time?"

Ella's eyes shot open in shock at his comment. She tried to hide her face again in embarrassment, but she didn't even get close to her face as Tae pressed them down into the mattress, "Don't worry your pretty head about it. I have, and I'll teach you all that you need to know."

Tae didn't give Ella any time to think about with who, when he had his first time, and how many times he had done it since then as he leaned into her left ear, "I've seen the way you look at me. Haven't your parents ever thought you that staring is rude?"

He shifted over to her other ear, "If you want it, then just take it."

Ella slowly traveled her hands from where they had held on to the sheets to his chest. She was so close to touching him but closed her hands hesitantly.

'I don't want to be too greedy, but I do want to feel it. It looks so hard, yet soft at the same time,' crossed Ella's mind as she heard a mumbled 'adorable' from her boyfriend's mouth before feeling his hands on her. Meeting his gaze, Taehyung gave her a small nod as if saying it's okay before he placed their combined hands on his chest.

She was so absorbed in feeling every line, hill, and valley of his chest that Ella missed the grin on his face as he watched her reaction to feeling a male chest like this for the first time. Ella felt a presence next to her left ear and waited for Tae to say something, but felt something wet go along her ear shell. The sensation caused her to let out another moan.

Taehyung's lust-filled whisper caused Ella to shiver in anticipation as it was so close to her ear, "Sensitive ears, I see."

She felt him smirk against her ear as he continued his molestation of her ear. Ella placed a hand over her mouth to silence her reaction to Tae's ear licking. The licking that moved from her ear shell to the inside of her ears. That sensation caused an even bigger response.

"Don't," said Taehyung taking her hand and put it above her head when he had noticed that she tried to silence herself, "I want to hear all of your cute reactions."

He moved back into his hovering position over her as she saw him watch her reaction closely. Ella bit her lip as she looked away, ashamed of her reaction. She heard him chuckle as her cheeks probably had flushed even more. Feeling Tae place his right hand over her left one, which was still on his chest, Ella looked up.

"You're not the only one who is shamefully turned on by this situation," said Taehyung in a lustfully strained voice and started guiding her hand down. Down his chest, across his bellybutton to the top of his sweatpants. The moment he let her hand rest on something large and warm, her eyes shot wide open in a state of panic for the unknown, looking everywhere but there were her left hand was.

Ella tried to take her hand back away as she knew very well what her hand had been placed on. However, she felt Taehyung's grip tighten on top of hers, causing her to look at him.

"I know," started he out as their gazes met each other again, "I know, that it might seem scary and unreal now. Quite frankly, my reaction wasn't much different when I had my first time. However, the sooner that you get used to this. To feeling my excitement, the easier it will be when the moment is truly there."

His gaze was serious and dedicated. That look gave Ella the little encouragement she needed. She nodded and finally looked down. Slowly she moved her hand over the warm bulge. Up and down in a steady rhythm. When Taehyung felt her move her hand slowly over his clothed half-erect penis, he let out a moan.

Ella's flashed up to his face. She saw that his cheeks were beginning to flush. His eyes were closed, and his breathing became shallow and heightened. Soft moans fell over his lips. His arms started shaking. They struggled to keep him up in his hovering position. She didn't know what she was doing, but it was making him feel good. If it was not by the signs on his face, then it was by the fast-growing hardness in her boyfriend's pants.

"A-ah," fell out of his lips as he opened his eyes again, meeting her focused ones, "It, ah, it feels so good. Ah!"

Her cheeks flushed at his words, 'Okay, apparently I'm doing something good.' She was not given much time to linger on her thoughts. Ella felt the fingers of her boyfriend's right hand traveled to the bottom of her, technically, his oversized pajama-shirt. She stopped her movements over Tae's full erection as his fingers ghosted over her skin.

"It's not fair when I'm the only one who's half-naked in this situation," said Taehyung with the arousal visible on his face, "May I?"

After a short nod, she felt his push up her shirt up and over her shoulders, with some help of Ella lifting her arms, as she had given him a small, yet hesitant nod.

"Beautiful," muttered her lover as she lay there half-naked with an undeniable flush on her face and hair spread out in a fan form. Ella averted her eyes from his gaze as it traveled down to her breasts. Open to the world in their full glory as she didn't expect to be undressed tonight. In her opinion, they're not perfect or beautiful at all, but he seemed to think otherwise as he took them in thoroughly.

"I love how soft they look. Oh, there even is a little birthmark on your left one. Right here," said Taehyung while he placed a soft kiss on the mole. It was located a little to the left side of her right nipple. When their eyes met, he showed her his boxy grin before directing his attention back to what he was doing.

Instead of grabbing or squeezing them like all the men in the erotica and sexual fanfictions had done, Taehyund decided to give her collarbones some attention. He switched between biting, licking, and kissing both sides until the skin turned purple into hickeys that would be visible for some days. Maybe even weeks by the looks of it. Slowly his ministrations traveled downward to her breast and nipples. The nipples that stood proudly erect almost in the center of her breasts.

Her soft whimpers turned into a loud moan when Taehyung took her left nipple into his mouth. She placed a hand of her mouth to silence her arousal after she felt Tae bit it. The reaction was more intense than Ella expected it to be. He pulled back from her left breast and started moving to the other while trailing kisses on the skin in between. Before he dived into giving her right nipple the same treatment, his eyes searched hers. When he caught them, he murmured, "Don't hide your moans from me. I want to hear how good I make you feel."

"W-what, ahh," started Ella weakly as she felt him squeeze her breasts for the first time that evening. Taehyung grabbed her hand that covered her mouth and placed it next to her head. He looked her directly in the eyes as he hovered above her putting emphasized every word of his sentence, "I. Don't. Care. About. What. Other. People. Hear."

"During my years of touring around the world, I have been laying awake a night due to hearing the sex of other people, whether they were strangers or my own best mates. Tonight, I want to return the favor," said Tae as she saw him smirk while traveling down and finally gave her right nipple the same attention as her left one. This time Ella decided to give her boyfriend what he wished for and let her voice be as loud as it wanted to be.

'I hope that uncle Vince is sleeping. He will give me a never-ending lecture about making sure that I am ready. You can only lose your virginity once. Are you sure that he is the right one? Blah, blah, blah,' thought Ella as she finally could catch her breath again and watched Tae trail his kisses even lower. He stopped just above the waistband of her pajama shorts. He looked up to her, and their eyes met.

"As hard as I find it to stop myself, I will. I don't want to force this on you if you don't feel ready yet," said Taehyung in an earnest voice while placing another kiss on her belly button. Ella laid there silent for a few seconds as she thought about it responding, "I am ready. I want to do this with you. Now more than ever before."

She saw his face lit up like he does whenever he sees her again after being away for a while. Probably another non-proven, but very likely, soulmate sign. He came up to kiss her on her lips, quickly, as he seemed eager to see his girlfriend naked for the first time since they became a couple. Tae slowly tugged her shorts down her legs. His fingers trailed the skin below her shorts until they came off, and he could finally throw it away. In a flash, Ella saw it land perfectly on their shirts that were on the right side of the bed near the curtains.

She somewhat expected him to take her panties off after that. Instead, he took off the sweatpants he was wearing and threw it on the growing pile of clothes by the curtains. Ella tried to resist the urge to look at the obvious erection in his boxers. However, Taehyung now started on her panties, making her eyes shoot downward. She was a little too late as he already threw them away.

"Ah, ah, ah," said Taehyung as he noticed her hands trying to cover up her exposed lower region, "No hiding. Did you forget what I said? You're beautiful. Every inch of you is."

Her eyes screamed that she was nervous, and she followed Tae's form. He walked over to his suitcase and grabbed a package out of it. When he placed it on the nightstand to take his boxer off, Ella got even more nervous if that was possible. Her heart was racing through her chest. Her eyes were so large that it looked like they would fall out any second. She fixated her glance on the pack placed on the nightstand. The package was a box of condoms.

"I wasn't planning to have sex with you today," heard Ella coming from Taehyung. She tore her look away from the condoms to her boyfriend, who had crawled back onto the bed. He looked slightly concerned by her reaction, so he continued, "I started keeping a box with me since we started dating. Just to make sure that I would have protection with me for when we would have our first time. You understand?"

All Ella did was nod. She could see the logic in that and didn't know where to look anymore aside from his face. She was too nervous. Her eyes didn't even dare to take in his completely naked body. Taehyung happily smiled when she understood him, but it quickly changed in a mischievous smirk as he noticed her nervousness. Ella looked a little confused due to his sudden change. The moan came sooner that then realization as she felt her boyfriend's fingers trace in between the folds of her vagina.

"You are so wet already. I haven't even done anything major yet," whispered Tae in her left ear, making her shiver while speeding up his tracing, "I was going to go easy on, but now I changed my mind. You won't get any sleep tonight."

The thought alone made Ella moan again. A bold one for her doing in this situation came into her mind. She started lifting her hand until it reached out for Tae's penis. Before she could reach it, Tae spoke up, "You don't have to. Tonight is about you."

Ella placed her hands firmly on his chest, catching him off-guard and stopped his teasing. She saw him gulp when he met her gaze. Probably unsure of why the gesture meant. Taehyung visibly relaxed when he met the loving look on her face, "I want to. We should both feel good until I'm ready for...you know...sex. I, at least, know that I have to be prepared until you can go in there somewhat easy."

He was utterly speechless, but smiled at her caring smile, "You're right. If you want too, then I won't stop you."

At his words, Ella pushed him up with too much force in the blink of an eye, causing him to steady himself with his hand to remain in a sitting position. Ella sat up as well and apologized, "Sorry, I got a little excited there and forgot about the strength difference."

Taehyung let out a snicker as she rambled on about her strength and decided to silence her with a kiss. Their lips molded together and turned into a make-out scene until Tae pulled back, gasping for air, but continued his teasing around her vagina. His left hand was toying with her clit while his right hand was playing between her folds. Pinching, rubbing, and dragging. All to make her wetter and ready for when they would become one. Ella let out small whimpers at the feeling of his fingers and reached out for his erection. She smiled at Taehyung's reaction when she touched his bare penis for the first time.

"Aah, It feels so much better than when I do it with my own hands," said Taehyung's aroused voice, "Don't squeeze too hard."

She followed his advice and loosened her grip in his erection.

"Ahh, just like that and now slowly move your hand."

She intensely watched his face as he let out small moans while continuing the movement of his fingers. He intensified his ministrations to distract her from the feeling of his ring finger that he slowly pushed inside. Taehyung slightly pinched her clit as he slipped the last part of his finger in, earning a moan in response.

Ella's mind was becoming foggy from the pleasure that she is feeling. It increased due to his finger wiggling around in her most intimate part. However, she could still read his mind flawlessly. She flushed from the thought on his mind, ' _She is so tight. It's going to take a little more time than I thought to loosen her up, but it will feel so good to become one with her for the first time._ '

Anyone that would their room would only able to hear strangled breathing and soft moans. Inside, however, the sounds of slipperiness, kissing, licking, and biting echoed against the walls. Taehyung had loosened her up quite nicely by now, and Ella's hand movements had made him so hard it began to become red from the pressure of holding back his release.

Gasping for air, they pulled apart and spoke up at the same time, "Jagi?" At hearing their lover, they locked eyes after closing them for a few seconds and laughed.

"After you," said Tae, a smirk on his face as pushed in his third finger, increasing the speed at which he was moving them around. Ella let out a loud moan at the new sensation, "T-Tae, I feel strange. I think so-something is coming. I-I think I'm going to cum."

"You should just let go if you are. I'm going to cum as well. Let's climax together."

She felt Taehyung speed up his movements even more, if that was possible, and followed his example. Her hand sped up as fast as her muscles allowed it to move. She tensed up the bubble in her abdomen finally exploded. Ella let it all go when her orgasm hit her. All of the tension turned into jelly as she came down from her high. As a result, Ella collapsed on his shoulder as his movements slowed down, helping her through the last waves of her orgasm while Ella tried to keep her hand moving. She felt him become a little harder before he came himself, shooting all of his sperm on the sheets behind her.

Taehyung's hands found her cheeks and pulled her in for a kiss as they both calmed down for their orgasms. She could still feel her wetness on his fingers, perhaps even slightly on his lips. During their kiss, Tae moved the dirtied sheets out of the way to push her into the soft mattress. When she hit the cushions, Ella felt Taehyung place his entire body on her. Every inch of his skin that could touch a part of her's was touching. She let out a moan in his mouth when he started grinding his penis over her vagina to become entirely erect again.

Taehyung slowly pulled away and slid off her body. Ella whimpered at the loss of her boyfriend's presence and opened her eyes for an answer. She saw Tae reach over to the box of condoms and pulled one out. He looked at what he was doing for a few seconds until the condom was correctly put on.

"Sorry for the wait," said Tae as he gave her a quick peck on the lips, "I'm going to put it in, okay?"

Ella gave him a small nod as she didn't trust her voice at this moment anymore. He lovingly rubbed his thumb over her left cheek as she braced herself for the pain that she expected to feel. Ella let out the loudest moan that any people awake on their floor could have heard this evening and felt Tae quickly kiss her to silence her. When she quieted down, he pulled away and searched for her eyes.

"Does it hurt?" asked Tae as he looked concerned at her. She shook her head as it only felt pleasurable, "Let me know if I need to stop." Slowly, but steadily he pushed in the remaining part of his entire length. "Can you feel it? I'm now entirely in you. You're so goddamn tight."

He remained in that position for a few minutes until Ella gave him a nod to let him know that it's okay to move. She let out small whimpers, sometimes a louder moan, when he started moving. She felt him pull out until only the head was inside of her and then thrust harder back into her. Every time he went a little harder and faster until he created a rhythm that both of them found enjoyable. She saw him smirk as he hit a place that made her moan slightly louder than before, "So that is where you have been hiding your sensitive spot."

"I want to see that reaction again," said Tae as he took in her face when he started hitting that place with his thrusts repeatedly. She felt that she was reached her second orgasm of the night and reached out for her lover, who placed her left leg over his shoulder to change the angle of his thrusts. His eyes met hers as he saw her reaching out for him and pulled up an eyebrow.

"Kiss me. I want to kiss you when I'm going to cum again."

That was all she needed to say for her to get him moving into action. He removed her leg from his shoulder and laid down on her chest, halting his movements, "I'm going to cum soon as well. Let's cum together again."

He licked her bottom lips before pushing his tongue in to show 'his dominance' over her. Taehyung would probably never be able to be the most dominant as he hasn't seen her pride as a werewolf yet. Nevertheless, their tongues met in different ways as Tae picked up his thrusts again in a faster rhythm, chasing after their needed release.

After a few powerful thrusts, both of them came. Ella's second orgasm hit her harder than the first. Her eyes met Taehyung's face as he looked mesmerized. Still going strong to reach his climax. In a strangled voice he said, "You look so good when you're trembling like that. Always remember that it was me who made you feel like this."

He gave a strong thrust, "It was me whose name you screamed." Another thrust. "It was me who you chose to have your first time with."

Thrust.

"It will be me who you will have all other first times with. Proposal. Marriage. Kids. Growing Old. Everything."

Another thrust.

"Don't squeeze me so tight. It will make me come even faster."

Ella's face was crimson as he spoke all of his confessions and let out a giggle. That caused him to look up for the shoulder he had hidden his face in. At seeing his confused face, Ella said, still a little giggly, "Grow old? Did you forget who I am? I think living together for eternity is a more realistic option."

At that, Taehyung lost it and came. Hard and long. She felt his erection become even harder inside her before feeling him release his sperm into the condom. Taehyung collapsed onto her after he finished his orgasm.

**Start from here again.**

The only sounds in the room now were heavy breaths as they tried to regain their normal rhythms. Taehyung slowly pulled out of her and tied up the used condom before throwing it in the garbage bin. As he turned back to the bed, he said, "An eternity, really?"

Ella let out a sniffle, "We can talk about that when you are ready, but not now. I'm too tired."

"That was amazing, yet tiring," said Ella as Tae collapsed on her right.

"It's definitely amazing."

Ella rolled onto her right side and snuggled closer to Taehyung, laying her head on his chest. She listened to his heartbeat that was slowly regaining its original rhythm, "I'm glad my first time was with you."

She could hear the smile on his face as he responded to her, "I'm glad you let me take your virginity. Up for a second round?"

"Let me think about it as I catch my breath," murmured Ella into his chest.

Her tiredness, however, caught up with her first as she shifted off to dreamland. She faintly felt Tae shift underneath her, probably to look at her, and place a kiss on her hair, "I'll let you off the hook today, but next time you'll make up for that second round."

**16.00h - A penthouse somewhere in Spain, Europe**

"Sir, I have the information you asked for."

The young man who was sipping on a whiskey enjoying the view turned around and waved his hand at the man urging him to continue.

"The girl, who you said resembled Rose Waters, has been hanging around in Seoul for a short while now. On her first day there, she met," the man looked down on his report to search for the correct name, "Kim Taehyung, also known as V. He is part of that big k-pop band that my sister's daughter is such a big fan of BTS."

"I don't care about him. I want to know about the girl. I might finally have found her again after losing sight of her due to her remaining family members spreading themselves around the world. All this time, I thought she was dead until her aunt Bekha fessed up the secret she was protecting before snapping my neck as I was distracted. However, that doesn't matter. That secret informed me sooner than my men that little miss Young is alive," said the young man gulping his whiskey down in one go.

"Of course, sir. Sorry, sir."

The young man waved his hand again. The other man continued her story, "The girl was caught up in a scandal due to that meeting. She disappeared off the radar for a month. However, she remained close with BTS and especially one of their bodyguards. That Kim Taehyung and her exploded the world again after they announced their relationship. Since then, the girl hasn't left the media much."

The man flipped over his page, "The latest appearance was their arrival in Saudi Arabia where BTS had a concert today. She also has been a trending topic in the interviews the boys had yesterday, and all mentioned the same name."

"Well?" urged the young man impatiently.

"The name in all of these events given to the girl is Ella Young."

The man gave him the report, and the other eagerly flipped through it. He smiled as he saw the picture of the bodyguard after confirming that this Ella Young is the same one as the one from 5 years ago, "The bodyguard that she has been close with is her uncle. Who would've thought that Vince Young became a bodyguard for idols? Well, two birds with one stone."

"It's going to be difficult to take her out. She has constant security since she started dating that idol and has camera's on her everywhere she goes. People are going to be suspicious when she suddenly disappears. Maybe her uncle might be a better first target? However, both of them are traveling much due to the connections to the band."

"We'll see about that with time. We do have to plan it carefully. The best time to do it might be when that band is not touring. First, get me a pen and paper. I'm going to send my favorite new girl a letter since her uncle's address had been included so nicely."

The man hurried out of the room to go grab what the young one asked for. The young man turned to the window and smirked, "I'm coming for you, Ella. Just like your parents, you will meet the same fate, or my name wouldn't be Ethan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - I'd love some feedback on the sex scene. I didn't intend to write, but my imagination felt that it was right for the continuation of the story. It was my first time writing something as dirty(maybe not the right word) like this.


	15. Gold glowing shoulders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A morning shower turns into the discovery of being more than just extremely attracted to one another. Should Ella and Taehyung tell the others? Is this going to be another bump in the relationship of the lovers? That discovery also shines a new light on the way that Jung Kook opened up so easily to Ella since he is known to be very shy around girls.
> 
> Since BTS is flying back to Seoul a day later than planned, they have the day off and Taehyung wants to go sight-seeing? Ella reluctantly agrees, but seeing the press and fans outside the hotel lobby makes her nervous. During the day, Tae tries to take those worries away. Will he succeed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me quite some time to get over a writers' block, but now I'm back with the 15th chapter of this story and the next one is already coming along nicely.
> 
> I find the topic of this chapter very intriguing to toy around with as it will be woven into the rest of the story from now on. It opens another door aside from the current ones. Also, the creation of Ethan Montgomery will be getting closer. I don't know if he will make an appearance to Ella or Vince soon, but the idea is there. I just need to find the right moment to properly introduce him. After all, what is a good story without an antagonist?
> 
> I'm always open to feedback on my writing. English is not my first language, so the way that sentences are formed are not always correct, but I try my best to make the chapters interesting for all of you to read.
> 
> I hope to have the next chapter finished and through its first edit by the end of December. Slow and steady wins the race.
> 
> Also, there is a small 18+ segment in this chapter. If you don't like it, then please read past it. You have been warned.

** Taehyung **

Taehyung slowly woke up as he heard birds chirping outside. A little ray of sunshine was seeping through the curtains shining in his eyes. He blinked a few times to get used to the light brightening the room. Taehyung turned his head left as he felt somebody snuggle into him. A smile appeared on his facial features when he saw his girl.

A snicker escaped his lips, but he quickly put his hand on his lips to stay quiet. Flashbacks of last night shot through his head. Her confession of who, or rather what she, is, but also their nightly adventures in bed. She looked so cute and peaceful that you would not say that she has gone through what she has gone through as a teen. Nor that she is not human, but a vampire **and** a hybrid, 'I guess that Namjoon and Vince-hyung are right to say that not everything is what it seems.'

'How many people, hmm...creatures that are like her, in a sense, have I met? I don't know if Ella likes to be called a creature. I should ask her for a better term of referring to her kind,' reminisced Taehyung with a frown on his face and shifted to sit up. He hissed in pain and felt his back, 'Ella has left quite some marks there. Maybe it was more painful than she showed on her face last night.'

His face reddened a little as he recalled that Ella gave him her first time. Taehyung still found it strange that no other man had shown that kind of interest in her before. It could be that Ella never noticed that kind of pursuit from a man until she met him and probably instantly felt what he thinks is their soulmate connection. He felt Ella tighten her grip on his abdomen as she hugged him tighter. Tae smiled as he looked down at her. A strand of hair fell on her face as she shifted her head a little on his chest. Just when he was about to place the strand behind her left ear, the peace in the room was disturbed. His phone started to ring, quite loudly. It surprised him that Ella hadn't woked up yet by the noise when his eyes flicked to her. Vampire hearing and all that.

Taehyung left out an annoyed sigh as he wanted to enjoy this peaceful moment. They reminded him that parts of his life are still like how they used to be, well aside from the fact of knowing that vampires and werewolves are real and a combination of both was clinging to him, ever since he decided to audition and became part of BTS. The band that at the moment is the biggest K-Pop band on the planet. He slowly maneuvered himself out of Ella's arms and replaced his missing space with a pillow.

The moment he got up from the bed to answer his phone, something made him stop in his tracks. Taehyung felt something pull on him. It urged him to look back at Ella, who was still soundly asleep. He smiled as a cute snore came from her mouth. The pull ebbed away but was he was still slightly able to feel it when he had seen that she was, safely, where he left her. Only a few meters away. Although he found it strange, Taehyung also remembered what Ella's mother had always told Ella. Ella's mom believed that they, her husband and she, were true soulmates as they regularly felt a pull between them.

_'Maybe what her mom believed, what I believe is real?'_

Taehyung shook up from the topic of soulmates being a thing by his phone that got a call again. Shaking his head in disbelief as he saw that several of his bandmates had called him already multiple times before he picked up.

"Hello, this is Taehyung-imminida."

" _Ah, Taehyung-issi! You finally picked up,_ " said Jin on the other side of the call. Taehyung rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and turned around to the clock on the wall. 11.45. He gulped as they slept in, even though putting on an alarm. They slept right through it. Not that it wasn't worth it. He then remembered Ella saying that she had an agreement with one of the stylists to cut her hair today, " _We have been trying to reach you for two hours now._ "

" _Yeah,_ " heard Tae in the background coming from Jimin, but became more prominent as he got closer to the phone, _"Is Ella awake yet? The stylist-noona said that she is going back to Seoul tonight. She leaves for the airport at 13.30."_

"No, she is not awake yet. Wait a second."

Taehyung placed his phone on the nightstand and started shaking Ella on her shoulder. She moved her shoulder a little and rolled over on her other side. Tae huffed as he sat down on one knee and whispered in her right ear, "Ella, wake up. You're going to miss your haircut."

Ella sat up straight in bed as she glanced at the clock, "Oh shit!" Taehyung didn't even have time to say good morning to her as he saw her vanish in front of his eyes. Trying to comprehend what just happened, Tae rubbed his eyes and blinked a few times. Then he heard rummaging in the bathroom. A little confused, perhaps even frightened, Taehyung picked up his phone again, voicing his thoughts, " She just vanished in front of my eyes."

_"What?"_ said multiple voices on the other side, laced in the same confusion that his facial features show.

"Ella shot up after I alerted her of the time, saying 'Oh shit.' I blinked once, and she was not there anymore. Upon hearing sound in the bathroom, I realized that she was still in our room."

_"That is scary."_

_"No, it's not Hobi. It is brilliant!"_ said Kookie's excited yet impressed voice.

A chuckle escaped his lips when he heard Jimin muse, _"I wish that I could do that."_

"It would be an amazing gift for you. You would never pull a Jimin anymore."

_"Yah!"_ came from Jimin, who could barely hold in his laugh. A little moment of silence passed before everybody started laughing.

Tae wiped a tear from the corner of his left eye, "Was there another reason you called?"

_"Yes, Sejin-hyung just informed us that we are flying back tomorrow. He said we should enjoy our remaining time in Riyadh while we're here,"_ said Kookie in an excited voice.

"Thanks for passing the message along," said Tae as his eyes glanced at the bathroom door, "I'm going to go now. Tell the stylist noona to come up in 30 minutes. Ella will be ready by then."

He heard a confirmation from the others that they would do so and hung up. Tae waved his fingers through his bed hair. Before heading for the bathroom, he folded the clothes that were spread out around the bed, laying them on the suitcases, and made the bed. Taehyung also turned over the sheets so that the spot where he came on last night was hidden from sight as well, 'Okay, that looks like there were no sex activities here at any moment.'

Taehyung opened the window to let in the fresh air, but actually did it to air out any remaining 'sex-smell.' He grabbed some clean clothes from his suitcase and headed for the bathroom. His intention; showering with Ella while she was still under it herself. After opening the bathroom door, Taehyung placed his clothing next to Ella's on the towel rack. Slowly, he tiptoed over to the shower. Taehyung opened the door and engulfed his girl in a hug from behind as he joined her inside.

"Good morning, my favorite hybrid in the whole world!"

A giggle escaped her lips, "Good morning to you as well. Correctly speaking, I'm the only hybrid in the world."

"It doesn't make you any less my favorite one," said Tae as he placed a kiss on her right shoulder. He noticed a mark as he moved back to his original position, "Did you always have this mark here?"

"You mean that strange-looking crescent moon? For as long as I can remember. Why?"

"Two things. One, I have one as well, also on the right side. Two, I think it was half of a heart."

"What?" was her confused reaction as she turned around in his arms, looking up to him.

"You can check yourself in the mirror, but the mark on your back isn't a moon anymore. It is a heart."

He saw her eyes grew wide as she scanned her shoulder in the mirror, "What the hell? Up until last night, it was a crescent moon shape."

She felt on her right shoulder with a frown on her features. Ella's face became serious as she looked in his direction once more, "Turn around. I'll check yours."

He slowly turned around as Ella continued talking, "Could this have happened because we had...Uhm, you know."

"I know...what?" said Tae, teasing smirk on his lips. He felt Ella lightly punch his shoulder. Taehyung looked over his shoulder to find her eyes. Ella was quite red, "You know...sex."

She looked away shyly. Taehyung chuckled, "You're still so shy after being so bold last night."

"Stop it," muttered Ella as her eyes focused on finding the mark on his shoulder. Upon hearing her gasp, he knew that the birthmark on his back changed into a heart too.

"Mine changed as well, didn't it?"

Wordlessly, Ella confirmed his question. He turned around to see her look flabbergasted. Taehyung saw her mind gearing to find an answer to this situation. She opened her mouth, but there weren't any words forming on her lips. Something inside him, however, seemed to connect dots.

"What if your mother was right all along?"

"No, no, no," said Ella, violently shaking her head trying to deny that possibility, "soulmates can't be a real thing. If it was or is, then why does the supernatural community know so little about it."

_'Ah, so that is what I should call creatures like her. Supernatural.'_

"Maybe it is unique, just like being able to write with both hands," said Tae as he pulled her close, "Let's just ask Vince-hyung. Maybe he can help."

Taehyung felt Ella nod against his chest. He rested his head on top of hers. They stayed like this for quite a while, and slowly the shower started to light up in a golden glow. The brightest spot, for his eyes, seemed to be coming from the heart on Ella's shoulder.

"Your shoulder is glowing gold light!" said both of them at the same time.

"I guess this confirms that soulmates are a thing, but it gives me only more questions," said Ella as she pulled out of his embrace to look at him.

"I think we can," said Taehyung looking a little bewildered. Ella placed a hand on his cheek. A soft smile on her lips. He covered her hand with his and leaned in to kiss her. Before their lips attached, Taehyung saw Ella close her eyes, anticipating the feeling of his lips on hers. A smile graced his lips before giving her what she was waiting on.

He slipped his tongue in, the second he felt her lips part, inviting him in. Instead of going for her canines, like he originally planned as he knew that it excited her, he sought out her tongue.

After a few minutes, Taehyung pulled away, biting her bottom lip in the process, whispering against it, "Go and get dressed. The stylist will be here in a few minutes."

She nodded and slowly detached herself from him. Before exiting the shower, she turned back to him, "I enjoyed last night."

He glad that the shower water was warm and gave him a red face because his face has become as red as his hair has been in the 'Save Me' era. He let the water run over his face trying to calm down. Once he felt that he could voice his thoughts again, he spoke up.

"How do you feel? Was I too rough on you?"

He heard Ella trying to hold back a giggle. Emphasize on trying to.

"Just how much of a damsel in destress do you think I am?"

"Uhm, I don't."

"And you shouldn't. I'm stronger than you and the others, my uncle included. He knows that I am."

Taehyung could hear the tone in her voice. He also felt his shoulder burn. As if it was angry. Both gave him a feeling that she meant it.

"Glad to know you agree with me."

"How did you -"

"Probably the same way that you felt that I meant what I said. Through a feeling on my shoulder."

"When I think this soulmate thing is becoming easier, there are just more questions forming in my mind."

"You're not the only one," said Ella in response. A ring came in through the bathroom door, which Ella had opened before they came to their current topic, "I guess that is the stylist."

"Surprise me," said Taehyung, a smirk gracing his lips as she left him alone. Already wondering what she would look like when he would join them after his shower. It excited him. A little too much. He wasn't feeling anything coming from his shoulder. Unfortunately, it wasn't giving any intel on her feelings or thoughts. Or Ella is trying her hardest not to give information away.

'That is if this soulmate thing works that way,' Taehyung rested his head against the shower door, 'My body caught up with my brain. Hopefully, the bond doesn't work that way. I don't know how I would feel if she knew what she is doing to me. At least, not right now.'

Taehyung glanced down, knowing he needed to do something about his painfully erected penis, 'Why does thinking about her make my body react like this? It never did with previous flings.'

'It has to be connected to us being soulmates,' thought Tae as he turned the shower on entirely. He hoped his moans would be less hearable from the living quarters of the apartment. Through the running water, he could hear the girls laughing. A smile graced his lips, 'It seems like they're getting along...and if they keep this up, they won't even notice the sounds I make.'

He leaned against the wall. The water slowly ran down his well-built body as he grasped his erection. A soft, strangled moan escaped his lips as he started pleasuring himself. Throughout the years, Taehyung has learned that trying to calm down didn't help him. A release was his only option since going out into the living space with a hard-on would be very embarrassing.

Taehyung was glad that he had learned how to give himself a satisfying orgasm in a short amount of time. Tae let out a snicker as he remembered the only time that he stood on stage with a hard-on in front of a stadium filled with ARMYs. _Once, but never again_ , is what he learned thanks to that incident. His hand moved slowly, setting up a rhythm that he found pleasurable.

Soft moans and groans left his mouth as he looked down. The precum started dripping down over his length. Taehyung glided his hand over the head of his dick, taking the precum along with the movement, to lubricate his hand a little more. The water from the shower was not creating enough for his taste. The slipperiness from his hand combined with the water that continuously hit his penis made him speed up his movements.

"A-ah, Ella," fell from his lips in a rain of moans. He knew since she helped him jerk off for the first time in combination with the memory of last night, that helping himself get off would never feel the same again, "Ella. Ah, Ella."

His hand moved faster and rougher. Taehyung was close. Very close. "Like that, Ella, just like that. Argh, I'm so close."

The remembrance of her moans as he pounded into her last night excited him even more. He tried to go faster, but his orgasm hit him as he stroked over his length in that rhythm twice.

"Aah," left his mouth in relief as he felt his penis soften as his cum shot out in big, white strings onto the door. It slowly trickled down toward the drain. Taehyung held on to the handle of the shower to keep himself standing. His orgasm had made him weak in his knees. His eyes followed his sperm as he watched it being flushed away through the drain. Taehyung was exhausted from one orgasm, but his release felt euphoric.

'I haven't come this much, of a memory, while jerking myself off, in a long time,' thought Tae as he rested the back of his head against the wall behind him, 'I don't know if it's the bond or her, but it felt amazing.'

Laughter filled his ears. It seems that the ladies haven't heard him because they didn't ask if he was okay. The syllables of Ella's melodic laugh made him smile as well. Taehyung was glad that despite her past and all the events since meeting him, she could still laugh like that.

She was everything bodyguard Young had described in his stories and so much more. 'I'll keep you safe and happy,' though he determined, 'I'll be there when you need me to be. I just know that we will be able to get through anything the universe sends our way.'

His hand graced over his right shoulder, a boxy grin on his lips as he felt something emit from there. It seems that his last thoughts got through to Ella. Somehow, at least.

Soulmates and this bond between them still had many mysteries to it, but they would find the answers. He just felt that they would, as long as they believe in each other.

Almost forgetting the reason he went to join Ella under the shower in the first place, Taehyung grabbed the bottle of shampoo she had used before him and washed his hair.

He let the shower rinse his body of all remnants related to their nightly adventure. Well, all except for the marks made by Ella's nails when he thoroughly fucked her for the first time in her life.

Something had told him, most likely the bond they shared, to give her the most memorable first experience ever. So he did, but also let her explore what she wanted to while he was teasing. Although Taehyung had to encourage her to do some things that she was too nervous about, which was completely understandable.

Tae looked in the mirror as he dried himself off. His eyes glanced over every mark she made on his body. Secretly, he wished that he brought his phone with him when he grabbed his clothes. That way, he could commemorate this view forever.

A slight smirk hung on his lips. 'ARMY would probably lose their minds if they knew how dirty I actually am,' reminisced Tae as his fingers slowly traced one of the red lines created by her hybrid sharp nails. It slightly stung upon touching, as he expected, 'Or how much you excite me into thinking like this? _Making me do those things?'_

He tossed the towel in the washing bin and dressed. Taehyung was glad that he grabbed a dark shirt for the day. That way, the nail marks won't shine through his shirt. Tightening his belt, Taehyung made his way to the door, barefoot, as he forgot his socks and shoes in his hurry.

Upon entering the living space, he heard Ella say, "Thanks again, have a great flight. See you back in Seoul."

All in fluent Korean. She has changed so much since her arrival back in July. She sounded like a native to him. Could their bond have made it easier for her to learn his language? Or is she just gifted in the languages?

Taehyung didn't know, but it encouraged him to learn English fast as well. He strived to become fluent in her native language, Dutch, as well. Ella had assured him to take his time. "Don't rush it," was what she said to him when he told her that he wanted to learn her language as well. He wanted to be able to say what she meant to him when BTS would go back to the Netherlands again.

He slowly made his way to the bed and grabbed the clean socks and shoes he left behind. As he put them on, his eyes glided to his girl. Her hair was a little shorter but still over her shoulders. It was something else that caught his attention, though.

The stylist-noona had braided her hair in a fishtail braid over her right shoulder. Ella reminded him a little bit of Elsa from Frozen with that hair.

Deciding to test if their English lessons paid off, Taehyung voiced, "You look ravishing with that hair."

He saw a smile grace her lips as she turned to him, pushing the door shut, "Do I now? Well, thank you."

Her eyes glided down over his outfit, "You look very slick yourself. Exquisite as my dad would say."

She walked over to him and took place on his lap. A knee on each side, giving him no chance to escape. The look in her eyes held something predatory. As if she has caught her prey and got him where she wanted him.

He gulped, a little intimidated by the current situation. Slowly Taehyung laid his hand on her waist. They looked into each other's eyes, a silent conversation between them. His right hand reached up and cupped her cheek lovingly.

"I love you," said Tae as he leaned in to claim her lips. A slow, soft kiss was all they needed to know how much their love for each other was.

Ella pulled back from the kiss first, whispering against his lips, "I love you too." For a second, Taehyung thought he saw stars twinkling in her eyes. The golden light from their shoulders shone brightly. It illuminated the surrounding furniture.

"I'm glad we met the way we did," said Taehyung as his fingers lightly traced her soulmark, "I think that I would have never found you if we didn't, especially if soulmates became a proven thing. I might have gone insane by not knowing if I had already met them."

Ella's lips held a soft smile, "Who knows?" She pecked his lips afterward, "Soulmates are fated to be together, according to the definition of the word and my mother's words. Eventually, we would have found each other, but in a different way."

That made sense as their shoulders proved it. Everything in the universe made it so that they would end up together.

"Do you think the others might have soulmates as well? Or that there are other forms of soulmates as well? Like on a friendship base?"

"I truly don't know. Even in the supernatural world, soulmates are a rare thing. Some documents covering the topic exist, but there is no concrete proof. The possibility might be real."

He saw Ella's brows furrow as she thought about something.

"All of you believed that Jung Kook would be awkward around me like he is around various other women, right?"

"Yes," Taehyung had a feeling that she was onto something, "Do you think you might have a bond with him as well? But on a friendship level?"

A confused frown was on his face as he thought about it. He didn't know if he was happy about it, but Jung Kook is his best friend. So if it turns out to be so, then he would accept it.

"It might explain why he was so out of character for all of you. However, I have never felt a connection to him. Not like I felt something pull me to you."

Her eyes were shining as she spoke about the connection. It made Taehyung's shoulder started glowing a little brighter and feel fuzzy. Taehyung liked it when she talked about it. Actually, he loved it whenever she openly spoke her mind.

"Maybe we can find out? I want to know if they can see the light as we do. My mind is overflowing with questions."

Ella giggled at his enthusiasm and placed her arms around his neck. His attention, undividedly, went to her.

"Calm down, tiger. I have questions and curiosities as well, but, first I have to do something."

His brows furrowed in confusion, "What?"

"This."

A little taken aback, Taehyung felt her lips mold with his. He overcame his little shock, kissing her back. She pried his lips open and slid her tongue in. She chased after him, showing him that she could be dominant as well. It excited Taehyung even more.

His arms pulled her against his chest as he tilted his head slightly to increase her access to his mouth. Eventually, Ella pulled back. Both of them panted heavily. Faces flushed. Pupils enlarged just a tiny bit.

"Kiss-Kissing with you will ne-never get boring," said she in between pants as she laid her head on his shoulder. His hands slowly moved and engulfed her into a hug.

"Aah, why do you leave me breathless every time we make out."

A snicker escaped his lips. A smirk evident on his features as he smugly said, "It must be my amazing kissing skills that enchanted you."

That earned him a punch on the chest. Laughing so hard that he coughed while rubbing over the sore place. However, it didn't help. Taehyung felt her gaze on him. His eyes searched for hers. When they met, he could see that Ella didn't look happy.

"Sorry, sorry. I didn't mean to upset you," said Taehyung as he looked genuine. However, a slight smirk made it's way back to his face, "But, you must admit, they're a part of it."

Ella mumbled something under her breath.

"Sorry, I didn't quite catch that," said Taehyung using almost the same words he told her last night.

She let out a huff that he found adorable as she said a little louder, "Perhaps."

His face morphed into a pout. Taehyung moved Ella from his lap. He could see that she looked surprised at his reaction. However, he made up his mind. Tae wanted her to say that his skills were breathtaking. He stood up and walked toward the exit. His shoulder started aching as if it was sad or angry. Taehyung couldn't determine the difference yet. Yet, he felt as if he should turn around and apologize.

Before Taehyung could even make it past the kitchen area of the room, a pair of arms locked around his waist. Ella pressed herself against his back - something that excited Taehyung more than he thought he would, ever since the first time - as she almost screamed, "Okay, okay!! Your kissing skills are one of a kind, but maybe this bond between us makes the experience even more exhausting."

Taehyung turned around in her arms as she continued, "I can't remember ever feeling like that due to a kiss."

"Especially as a hybrid. I rarely get exhausted. Yet, I have been every time we've kissed," said Ella seriously while they locked eyes. Taehyung gave her a quick peck on the lips as he spoke, "Thanks for admitting that I have unique kissing skills, but you might be right. You leave me breathless as well."

He showed her a boxy grin as he saw her smile at him. They had reached an agreement whether it was the same didn't matter to him. Taehyung extended his hand for her, "Let's go out today!"

"Don't we have to fly back today?"

Popping the 'p' Taehyung responded, "Nope, we were given the day off. We fly back tomorrow."

——————————————————

His hand tightly holding onto hers, they stood in the elevator. Taehyung suddenly said, "I want to spend some casual time with my girlfriend sightseeing through Riyadh."

He saw Ella raise an eyebrow as the doors opened for them to enter the lobby. Her face said, 'How do you want to go sightseeing when people follow us almost everywhere we go?' Or it was their bond that did. Honestly, it started to confuse Taehyung.

However, her gaze wasn't on him when he heard or felt her question. His eyes followed her gaze over the comfy-looking couches and past the modern wallclock to the entrance. Now, he understood her worries.

Outside was a crowd of people. Fans and media alike. It seems that one way or another, their location has been leaked.

'There isn't anything we can do about this now,' Taehyung looked back to his girl. The worries and anxiety are visible on her features. Their fingers touched interlaced as he started pulling her along, away from the lobby.

It took her a few steps to catch up with him. When she did, Ella rested her head against his arm and sighed. It hurt him to see her so upset. To encourage her, Taehyung gave her hand a light squeeze. Then he placed his arm over her shoulders and pulled her entirely against him. His shoulder started feeling fuzzy. It made him smile. Well, he made the right move. Upon entering, he saw Jimin and Jung Kook waving from the left side. They sat at a round table decorated with a small lightened candle in glass. The glass was see-through colored blue and patterned wavey.

Slowly, the couple made it's way over to the boys. Jimin was still happily eating his food, saying good morning through a stuffed mouth. However, Taehyung saw JK's demeanor change in a matter of seconds. From enthusiastically waving to concerned, yet the thing that Taehyung noticed was that Ella and he didn't even look at one another.

_'There is something similar between them to what I have with her as we expected, but does he know?'_

He felt a pang of jealousy as he saw his best friend being so overly concerned over his girl. At the same time, Taehyung was also curious if his earlier questions about multiple soulmate connections being an option. Or maybe his bond was making him behave differently around Ella?

Jimin's voice got his attention as he spoke with his mouth full, "Tae*munch*Taehyung-ssi, where are y*munch*you with your mind?"

"Hmm? Sorry," said Tae while his eyes were still on the silent conversation that Jung Kook and Ella were having. It was as if they knew exactly how to understand one another, "My mind was somewhere else."

His eyes were not leaving the pair as he answered his friend. Jimin's eyes followed the direction Taehyung was looking in. For a second, it seemed like something ignited his mischievousness. However, Taehyung suspected that Jimin had a change of heart when he saw the sad gleam in Tae's eyes.

"You know, you two have something special, right?" this caught Tae's attention. He was about to speak up, but Jimin raised his hand to stop him from doing so, "I don't know if they have something similar, but the connection between you two is feelable in the room. Even now."

His eyes glanced over Ella, but she was chatting with JK about something vulgar. Completely different than the silent conversation that he had seen happening right before his eyes. The topic was her favorite killing method. Jimin and Tae crossed eyes as a chill ran through them, only by thinking of it. Disregarding their chat, Taehyung asked, "What do you mean? Perhaps better said in what way do you feel it?"

His head slightly cocked to the left. Jimin pursed his lips as he thought of a way to explain it. Taehyung saw his eyes light up, "Your face lights up every time anyone talks about her, but it turns into something dangerous when a comment makes you jealous or when Ella has a bad feeling."

Taehyung awkwardly scratched his left cheek as Jimin continued, "However, when you two are together, I don't know, it seems like there is a magnetic pull between the two of you. The others and I agree that it feels like electricity following the both of you. Guiding the pair of you to each other."

"It does feel like," said Taehyung as his hand grazed over the hidden heart on his shoulder. A little electric-like shock shot through Taehyung's hand.

"Is something wrong with your shoulder, Taehyungie?" came Jin's voice from behind him. Taehyung and Jimin looked in the direction that the voice came from and saw the rest of the members coming to join them. Jung Kook and Ella didn't notice anything, or it seemed that way in her case.

Taehyung shook his head, denying Jin's question, "No, there is nothing wrong with my shoulder. What makes you think that?"

"Well, you have been touching the same spot on your shoulder a lot lately. Somehow, it is always when the topic is on Ella," said Yoongi as he plopped down next to Jimin.

Taehyung and Jimin looked at each other, having a silent conversation with one another. Jimin nudging his head to the others in a way that said, 'Tell them.' Tae let out a huff and glanced at Ella. He was not sure if she listened in or not as JK was keeping her attention on him, but the comforting feeling emitting from his shoulder was enough to let him know.

The feeling made his entire body warm and made him feel as if he was floating on air. He got shaken up from that feeling when someone sat down on his left.

"Well?" asked Jimin, once again nudging his head to the others, who joined them.

Taehyung let out another huff, not feeling ready to tell them, but blurted out, "Ella and I are soulmates. Well, for what we know."

He looked at the men who he saw as brothers. They were glancing amongst each other, but none dare to say what they were thinking. Well, all but the one who missed his previous conversation with Jimin, Jung Kook.

"Does that mean that you are fated to be with one another?"

Tae heard Ella trying to hold in a giggle as she answered his question, "In the meaning of the word soulmate, it would seem so. However, even in my world, soulmates are a whisper. Something so rare that there is no proof of it. So, we don't know."

"The only thing we do know is that since this morning, specific marks on our shoulder glow up golden at some moments," finished Taehyung with the information that they did know about their situation.

"What does bodyguard Young think about this?" questioned Suga as he looked from Ella at the end of the table to Taehyung. As the others watched the pair, they met glances with each other.

There were no words said between them. Taehyung doesn't know what it looked like for the others, but for him, it felt like that look between them told everything. A warm, fuzzy feeling floated through his body as they seemed to 'communicate.'

In sync, they said, "No, he doesn't." Their eyes finally pulled away from each other. Before Taehyung set his eyes back on his hyung, his eyes flicked to the maknae of the group. Something irritated him in the way that Jung Kook looked at Ella.

'Maybe there are multiple kinds of soulmate bonds,' lingered on top of his mind as he suddenly felt a soft hand over his under the table. He didn't need to look down to know that it was Ella's hand. His soulmate's, who was trying to tell him that it is okay. Regarding how he feels about a 'possible bond' between his girl and his best friend.

Taehyung would stay true to his thoughts from this morning if it turned out to be true. He would accept it. No matter how hard it will be.

Taehyung let out a soft sigh before he moved his eyes back to Yoongi. His hyung looked in thought when he looked back. A silence hung over their table. Well, aside from the sounds of enjoying their food in front of them. Next to him, Ella only sipped on a cup of tea.

He wondered when she ate for the last time. Would she ever show him? Tell him? The people around them either thought she already ate or didn't pay attention to it. But he and the others knew better.

In the distance from the lobby, Tae could hear a child laughing while yelling something to their parent over the sound of the quiet business chatter of the staff and guests. The kid sounded so carefree. It made Taehyung feel a little jealous. Ever since their big break, globally, it has been impossible - or at least near impossible - for him to be that carefree.

He couldn't even walk Yeontan in the park without security, stroll around the city center or go to see their GangnamDol on K-Star road whenever he wanted. 'But if my life wouldn't be like this, then I would not have found Ella. Or it would have at least taken longer than it has now,' thought he as Taehyung shifted his hand to lace fingers with Ella, 'I think I'm starting to understand what Jimin said earlier. Something special is connecting us, even if we weren't soulmates.'

"I do think you should tell him. He deserves to know," said Yoongi-hyung before a mini smile graced his lips, "You look happy, Tae. Ever since meeting her."

"I am," was all he answered. He saw the eyes of his mates across him get bigger as if they saw something unbelievable happening, but what? When Taehyung shifted his gaze to Jin, Hoseok, and Namjoon at his side of the table, looking over his right shoulder, he understood what caused their reaction.

A faint golden glow was shining right through his jacket, indicating their soulmate bond. For him, it was part of his life now, but his friends saw it for the first time. Just like the pair this morning, they had never seen it in before.

'Maybe the glowing really started after we had sex?' thought Taehyung as his eyes went to Namjoon, who said, "That is going to get some getting used to."

He used his hands to slightly cover his eyes at the strength of the golden light emitting from their shoulders. Because Taehyung saw his eyes shifting between him and Ella, just as he wanted to look at his girlfriend, Hobi-hyung got his attention, "Do you have any control over this? People are starting to look in our way."

Taehyung looked around the room. He saw that the remaining guests in the restaurant, as well as the staff, were looking at their table. Well, that is something new. Looking at them for light shining from his shoulder instead of recognizing him from who he is.

"I don't think we can influence it, but when I tell my uncle, we can go and look up more information about it. The best idea might be to explain what is going on, but people might have difficulty understanding it," said Ella thoughtfully. Her face seemed determined when he looked at her. She really wanted to find out more about this.

Taehyung gave a squeeze in her hand that he was still holding, and she understood what he tried to say to her, _'You look sexy when you're determined to get to the bottom of something, but don't overwork yourself.'_

Ella's eyes shot to him as her face became a little red, but showed him a thankful smile, _'I'll be okay. After all, I'm not going to do this on my own. Uncle Vince will help me.'_

"Oookay, can you stop whatever you're doing? It is giving me the chills."

Before the pair could answer, Jin shushed the complaining Hoseok, "Hobi, you're going to have to get used to it. It is part of Taehyung's life now. Therefore it also becomes a part of our life."

With that, Jin stood up and asked, "Does anyone want to come along with me to the shopping center?"

Hobi and Jimin stood up and joined him, while Yoongi, Jung Kook, and Joon said that they had other plans for today. Jin's gaze shifted to the lovers.

"Sorry, we are going to do some private sightseeing," said Taehyung as he stood up and pulled Ella into a side-hug, "But have fun!"

"Shall we eat dinner together?" asked Namjoon. Everyone gave an affirmative to him.

——————————————————

Taehyung and Ella scrolled along the streets of Riyadh on their sightseeing tour. Their walk had been peaceful after they left the hotel via a side entrance to avoid the crowd of people wanting to see a glimpse of them.

To avoid being spotted, both of them were wearing a cap on their heads. The sunny weather was working in their favor as they could wear a pair of sunglasses to hide their eyes as well. Taehyung was used to attention even when he was on the streets for personal business, but he could see that Ella was a little tense. Even in a disguise that hid who she was very well.

'What can I do to ease her tension?' thought Tae as they passed a little café decorated with a sign that said _'Happarie Tet-a-tet.'_ The board made him stop in his tracks and also Ella, as they were walking hand in hand.

"What is it, Tae?"

"Are you thirsty?" asked Taehyung in return, a boxy smile on his lips as he pointed to the café. It was further away from the main street where they were walking. His eyes met Ella's face, who seemed more relaxed than before. Before he even got an answer, Taehyung dragged her to the café cause he knew it was what she needed right now.

"Don't we need to let your bodyguards know where we're going?"

"You don't need to worry about them. Those men need to be able to follow us in large crowds. They are watching us like hawks," said Taehyung as he opened the door for her, "Technically, they are also your bodyguards now. All members of the security team have been since we started dating. Even your uncle, who is now the others that went to the shopping center."

Ella looked at him in disbelief before she realized why she was so tense in the first place, making his statement very solid. Once the door closed, a bell was ringed, indicating to the owner that somebody had entered. Taehyung looked around the café. It had a vintage yet unique style.

All of the store's pieces of furniture are wood-carved. Even the chairs looked handmade, which gave the atmosphere a warm and loving feeling. The decoration was the finishing touch. It gave a unique feel to the café. All tables had four different chairs, and none of the sets matched each other. The table blades had different shapes as well. Some were straight like any other wooden table, yet others had a form original to them.

One table blade looked like it just came from the tree and screwed onto its footing. A few were in specific shapes, like cloud form, circles, and even a heart. Taehyung's gaze shifted to the menu. He didn't know if it was the entire menu, but it was on a chalkboard above the counter.

"Tae, you picked out a good place to have a rest," came from his soulmate, who smiled from ear to ear. The pair reached a table in the middle of the café. Aside from them, there was only an elderly couple sipping on their coffee while making small talk and a young adult reading a book at the window.

After taking out Ella's chair for her, he took his seat himself. They looked at the menu on the chalkboard, even though they had one in the stand on their table. A few minutes later, an employee came up to them.

_"Have you been able to make your choice?"_ asked an elderly woman in Arabic.

"I'm sorry. We don't speak Arabic," answered Taehyung, showing off his improved English. Ella shook her head with a smile on her face. _'Show off.'_ That is what he clearly understood from his shoulder.

"Oh, foreigners. What can I get you?"

"I'd like a latte macchiato. What about you, Tae?"

"Tea with sugar, please."

The woman said they would get their order shortly after writing down their order. He watched the lady walk back to the kitchen as she gave their order to the staff.

"So, what were your plans when you wanted to go on this spontaneous sightseeing trip?"

The honey-sounding syllables, formed by his soulmate, brought his attention back. Ella looked at him with curiosity.

_'Is she trying to read my mind, or could our bond be sharing secrets?'_ thought Taehyung as he saw her pupils enlarge slightly. Her gaze focused on him. She followed every move, from his gulping to the awkward scratch on the back of his head.

_'He looks so delicious. Maybe if I ask him, he will let me taste his blood? Argh, why do you have to keep tempting me? Or is our bond enhancing what I felt when we first met and still feel now?'_

"Am I that tempting to you?"

Tae saw her blink a few times. Then she became red. He folded his arms on top of the table and laid his head on it. He grinned at her blushing face, "I love that look on your face."

"Oh, stop it," said Ella as she tried to give him a light push on the top of his head. However, a waiter bringing their drinks interrupted her movement.

Tae snickered in his hands as he got up to make room for the waiter to place their order on the table. Ella had become even redder.

Judging by how she reacted to him, Taehyung guessed that she knew that he got information about her thoughts. He would have enjoyed it if she denied or fought back. On the other side, he appreciated her honesty.

After all, his parents always taught him that honesty and trust are the foundations that build a good relationship. Ella has shown him that by telling the truth about who she is and trusting him with it. Well, aside from the mind compulsion to keep the secret when he is with other people.

A waving hand in front of his eyes brought him back to Earth. When he looked at his girl, she shook her head, smiling.

"Where have you been?" Ella asked as she found his eyes. Taehyung scratched his head as he grinned awkwardly, "Sorry, I had something on my mind."

"I guessed as much."

"Did you say something?"

"I said that you never answered my question on what your plans were when you wanted to go on this sightseeing trip."

"I was thinking either the _King Abdulaziz Historical Centre_ , which is a museum I have wanted to visit, or _King Abdullah Park_ ," said Taehyung as he took a sip of his tea.

"Both sound interesting. Maybe we can do both? I mean, we have enough time." Ella said as she put her coffee down.

Taehyung looked at his watch. Local time 13.20. She is right. His boxy smile graced his lips, "Why not?"

——————————————————

"Look, a fountain!" exclaimed Ella, excitedly as she dragged him to it.

Taehyung smiled at her fondly as he let her take him to it. They spend a few hours at the museum, and now they had finally reached the park.

Ella had discussed with him why certain pieces were underrated, while she asked for his opinion on some of her favorite artworks.

Taehyung learned through that visit that she was not only an experienced artist herself but also extremely knowledgeable on art. Ella had told him that her father taught her all that she knew of it.

'Now that I'm thinking about it, she does have a lot of art books in her room at her uncle's,' thought Tae as he looked at his girl leaning over the edge of the fountain, smile evident on her lips, 'I'm sure that I have also seen some of them laying around my place.'

Taehyung gave her a back hug, caging her in his arms, "Enjoying yourself?"

Ella's sweet laugh filled his ears as she answered, "Yes. I have had a wonderful time today!"

"I'm glad," said Taehyung as he rested his head on her right shoulder, "We rarely get to spend time together like this. There is always somebody that interrupts us, or I have a gem-packed schedule."

He felt Ella hum in agreement against his chest, "It is part of your job. That is why we should treasure moments like these. Before we know it, we are older, and BTS might have parted ways to start their own families."

Taehyung doesn't want to think about stopping BTS just yet, but he also knows that she is right. They all still have to serve their mandatory military service, and all of them are not getting any younger. At some point, they probably will have to put a dot behind the BTS career and continue as solo artists or redirect their career as BTS to something they can still do when they are in the forties.

He turned Ella around and looked into her eyes. At this moment, everything felt right. The easy-going environment, the sun setting in the distance, and the sound of moving water due to the fountain. Just the two of them, aside from the bodyguards that keep their distance, but are there to protect Ella and him in case something happens. Ella's eyes seemed to be sparkling, and the familiar pull was on them again.

Slowly, Taehyung leaned in and captured his girl's lips in a kiss. Slow, but precise. He was trying to tell her that no matter what would happen in the future, they will still be together. Not only because of their glowing shoulders, which Tae was certain off that he could feel. His soulmate-mark, which mistook for a birthmark all those years, started to sting a little. All previous times he sensed it, Taehyung didn't know what it was, but now it seems to be connected to the unbreakable bond he shares with Ella.

Taehyung also believed that they would still be together in the future. He can be himself around her. He knows that he can tell her anything if he needed to. Their lips moved over one another and turned into a game of teasing. When Ella tugged his bottom-lip and tried to pull away, he chased after her. Taehyung tugged her lip before pushing his tongue in.

'Her tongue moves so expertly. It's hard to believe that a few months back, Ella felt insecure when we kissed. Now she tries to take control and initiates kisses,' thought Taehyung as he fought her for dominance. His lungs started to burn for air, but he ignored it. Kissing Ella was just too addicting. Ella seemed to notice that Tae needed air and pulled away. This time she stopped him from chasing her lips.

"You need to breathe," said she in between pants herself. She rested her head against his and looked into his dark eyes. A golden glow illuminated her frame. It made her look even more perfect than that she already is. Taehyung let out a sigh as he pulled her against him, "I don't want to go back yet."

"We have to at some point."

Frustrated, Taehyung answered, "I know, but that doesn't mean that we can't walk back slowly."

Tae took Ella's hand and started tugging her toward the hotel. A boxy grin around his lips as he mischievously said, "As long as we're back by 23.00, it should be fine. We don't have to get up until 10.00 tomorrow, and we already packed most of our luggage."

He saw her shake her head as she couldn't believe his reasoning for spending even more time together. The shopping team had called them when they were halfway through the museum, telling them that they were on the way back to the hotel. In return, they informed them that they would need a little longer. That was three hours ago. Taehyung guessed that the others didn't wait for them with dinner.

"You're so clingy. How do the others tolerate this every day?"

"That is something they accepted over time," said Taehyung while taking Ella into a side hug.

——————————————————

Taehyung put his toothbrush back into his toiletry bag and fixed his hair with his hands. When he was satisfied, Tae went back to the main room. His eyes glided to the bed when Ella was already sleeping. She didn't even have time to close the curtains. He suspected that she passed out as soon as she laid down.

He walked over to the window, taking in Riyadh night-time one more time before closing the curtains. A smile graced his lips as he pulled up the sheets to join his girl in bed and saw that she was sleeping while wearing his shirt. It made his heart beat a little faster, and he felt butterflies in his stomach. Ella felt comfortable enough to claim one of his shirts as her own for the night. Aside from his hyungs, no-one does that. Not even past one night stands or flings.

Ella turned around and snuggled into his chest when he laid down next to her. It made his heart and stomach feel even more. Slightly, it also boosted his ego cause he knows that the others don't have someone that clings this close to them every night.

Everything was perfect, aside from the soft moans he could hear from the room next door. Taehyung doesn't remember whether it was Jung Kook's or Jimin's room, but it boosted his feeling of wholeness even more. He doesn't have to jerk himself of anymore every time he was hard. Now he could ask Ella for help.

He turned slightly onto his side and pulled Ella into a hug while closing his eyes. Slowly he drifted off to dreamland, and a smile evident on his lips.


End file.
